Wing School
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: Miroki and Kara, two normal girls, in a not so normal world.... chapter 22 is finally up!
1. The Wing School

The Wing School

It was nearly the end of summer when two girls around the age of 16 were sitting at a table looking over pieces of paper.

Kara Winters sat back after reading over the paper. Her green eyes looked at her friend Miroki Sekkio.

"Well this is interesting, I didn't think we would get an offer to a different highschool." Kara murmured to Miroki.

Miroki sat back in her chair, taking a sip of root beer, "No kidding, what kind of school is this?"

Kara looked over the papers again, "The Wing School, a private school given to only chosen students. Students are given the chance to try everything, though they can choose their own courses there are after school activities they must attend."

"Weird, why would a private school be willing to pay for so many students? I hear that half of the students from our school is going to that one." Miroki said thoughtfully.

"I agree this is too weird, I heard from Adam, that they are willing to pay for everything. Our school uniforms, books, backpack, the works. My mom thinks I should go, she's heard good things about the school, and it's not everyday a school will pay for everything." Kara looked over the forms.

"Adam is going too? Wow, I wonder who else is going, anyway I'm not too sure about this. I hate the idea of a school uniform."

"Please come Miroki? I don't want to go without you, besides I hear they have lots of great stuff. Please?" Kara pleaded.

"Okay, I'll come, but only because I know you'll be there."

"Yes!"

Miroki chewed her lower lip, "You know Kara, I have a weird feeling about this school. Are you sure that's there is nothing fishy about it?"

"I'm sure, mom checked the place out herself."

Both girls nodded, so they agreed to go to the school together. Kara Winters was very go-lucky around Miroki, but otherwise she was serious. She thought things through, and tried her best at the things she did. Kara loved to write, and wrote fanfiction in her spare time. She was to say the least very good at what she did. She had green eyes, and her brown hair was cut in a pixie style.

Miroki was Kara's best friend, and partner. Miroki has long raven black hair two sections of her hair done up in two buns, trimmed by a golden ribbon. The last section is twisted up and pinned to the back of her head, leaving the ends of her hair fanning out, giving her the warrior look, and she also has electric violet eyes. She was very good with drawing, and drew anime characters in her spare time. Her drawings were just as good as Kara's stories. Miroki was serious about her work, but loves to play. You could say Miroki loves to perfect her work.

Despite their differences both girls had a few things in common. First they went on the Internet almost everyday, second they loved anime, and third they both ran a website just for anime. They were pretty glad to run into each other, since finding other anime lovers was almost impossible. In fact after they finished talking about the school, they went on to their next subject the G-boys.

"So which one do you like?" Miroki asked.

"Guess."

"Hmmm… Heero? He's cute, though I can't say I like his attitude."

"Nope, but I agree, he's probably just needs to get out more." Kara shook her head.

"Uh, Duo? A lot of people like him, he's funny and cute too."

"No, I do admit Duo would be a lot of fun to be around." Kara grins.

"Quatre? I like him."

"Let's see, normal, nice, nice looking, but no sorry try again."

"I would say Wufei, but I know what you think about him, and I feel the same. So it has to be Trowa."

"Yep, Trowa."

The two girls grin a one another.

"So Kara if a G-boy showed up at your front door, what would you do?"

"I would ask him what does he want." Kara answered levelly.

"What? No blushing? No glomping? No asking him more about himself?"

"No, I don't want to be one of those crazy fan people. If they are real people, then I'll treat them like real people. Even if I like him." Kara told her firmly.

Miroki shook her head, "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Kara grins, "Either do you."

They burst out laughing.

Kara wipes a tear from her eye, "Anyway you better get going, tomorrow we have to drop by the school and get our stuff. I'll pick you up at 12:00, okay?"

"Okay."

~The Next Day-12:00~

Kara borrows her dad's car, Miroki was right beside her.

"I can't believe your dad let you borrow his car." Miroki exclaimed.

"I told him I would be extra careful."

They parked at the back of the school. Miroki looked up at the huge school. Both of them gasped, they knew it would be big, but that school was more than big. Coming into the school a young woman looking strangely familiar greeted them.

"Hello, are you students?"

"Yes, we are." Miroki spoke up.

"Good, first you will have a tour of the school, then you will get your things, and then you will have your physical examination."

"Excuse me Miss? What physical examination?" Kara said startled.

"We just want to see which after school activities you can handled that's all."

Kara and Miroki stared at each other as the lady walked in front of them. They looked around the school; it just as big as they thought it looked. There were huge gyms, one for gymnastics, fencing, indoor games, swimming, and Marital Arts. They passed by the computer labs, chemistry labs, and art room, among other rooms.

"This is crazy, who in the heck is paying for all of this?" Miroki whispered.

"No idea, I like to know why they chose to many students. What's so special about us, that we get chosen for a place like this?" Kara whispered back.

When the tour was over, they went into an empty room. There, they were given their uniforms. This made Miroki stare at them; she looked over to Kara to see her reaction. The uniforms was a dress, much like the ones…

"In those anime cartoons." Kara whispered.

"No duh, look at this, it reminds me of Cardcaptor Sakura."

Next the physical examination, which wasn't all that bad, expect for the shot they were given at the end. When they got back home, the girls were tired, but Kara couldn't rest yet. She had promised that she would update their site before school started. Logging on to the computer Kara checked the site, she frowned, typing quickly she frown again.

"Hey, Miroki, get over here."

"What Kara? I'm tired, and I'm going home."

"The Gundam Wing page is missing from the site." Kara explained.

"What? How did that happen?" Miroki looked over Kara's shoulder.

"I don't know it's gone, like it never existed at all."

"Maybe it's a computer glitch, just write and tell them something happened to the page, and that we'll get it up and running within the week."

Kara nodded and started writing. After Miroki left Kara went to bed. Nervous about the new school, it was comforting to know that she would meet few old friends. Best of all she found out that Miroki was in all of her classes.

"Then why do I feel like I'm in over my head?" Kara thought to herself as she fell asleep.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done please read and review, okay? Please pretty please with a cherry on top? I like to thank Female Mewtwo, who provided me with Miroki Sekkio. The character is hers if you don't know. So what is going to happen? What is the Wing School? What in the heck happened to Kara's and Miroki's site? Till next time on Wing School!


	2. The Meetings

The Meetings

~7:00 a.m.~

Ring. Ring. Kara sleepily opened her eyes; half awake she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kara yawned.

"Hey Kara! Wake up! I'm going to pick you up for school. You better be ready in half an hour."

With that Miroki hung up the phone. Kara listened to the phone for a few seconds before hanging up to herself. Still half awake and half asleep Kara stumbled to get dress. Picking up the school uniform, she put it on, the stumbled downstairs for breakfast.

"The one good thing about a uniform is that you don't have to spend half an hour looking for the right clothes." Kara muttered to herself.

"Kara want are you doing?" Sable, Kara's seven-year-old sister came into the kitchen. 

"Getting ready for school, what do you think?"

She heard a knocking at the door.

"It's open." Kara yelled.

"Come on Kara, we're going to be late Kara." Miroki called from her car.

"Coming."

"Kara here's your bag." Sable holds out her bag.

"See ya."

She runs out the door, and to Miroki's car. They chatted all the way to the school, talking about their classes and such. Barely remembering where everything was in the school, they wandered their way to computer class. The class itself was amazing, the computers looked brand-new; there was a scanner, and printer. Their teacher Mr. Ayre was nice enough to talk to them before class. Miroki took her seat beside Kara, only to notice the guy at the other computer in front of her. At first glance she didn't pay any attention to him, but she double take, and looked at him again. The boy glared at her with his cold blue eyes. The first thought that came to mind was the name 'Heero Yuy', and the second thought was that he shouldn't be glaring at her like that.

"What's your problem?" Miroki snapped at him.

"……"

"What's the problem Miroki?" Kara turned to her friend.

"Look at the guy across from me, and tell me what you see."

Kara looked at him, then looked at Miroki, "I see a guy who looks like Heero Yuy."

Miroki nodded, "Good then I'm not hallucinating."

"Don't worry, I bet there's lots of guys with brown hair with blue eyes. It's just first day jitters." Kara reasoned with Miroki.

Mr. Ayre finished making sure everyone was there spoke to the class.

"Class since today is the first day of class, we will just see what you are capable of doing. So today is just a free class, I will go around to see what you are doing."

Kara leaned over to Miroki, "We can work on the Gundam page that was deleted last night."

Miroki nodded, both girls got to work. That's when something strange happened; the minute Kara was about to put up the new Gundam Wing page, when it disappeared.

"Hey!"

"What's the matter Kara?"

"The page it just disappeared, like it was deleted." Kara exclaimed.

"Let's me see." Miroki checked out Kara's computer, "Hey, it looks like someone hacked into your file."

Kara started looking over Miroki's shoulder, "How can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just know that someone hacked into here. Give me a minute, let's see if I can find our hacker." Miroki started furiously tapping away at the computer.

"You can do that?" Kara asked disbelief.

"I'm not sure, I normally can't do this, but now I know I can." Miroki told her with a shrug.

"Well hurry Mr. Ayre is coming this way."

Miroki started working away with speed both girls didn't know she had before. Within five minutes Miroki had found their hacker.

"No way, it's the guy sitting in front of me! He's our hacker, and he's trying to delete our other files on Gundam." Miroki tried to stop him.

"Here let me try." Kara took back her seat.

Kara started making a program, and reprogramming the computer. She worked away at the program with equal speed as Miroki.

"There, I put up a firewall to try and keep him out." Kara explained.

"You can do that?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess like you I didn't know I could do this."

"Impressive girls."

Both Kara and Miroki jumped up from their seats, looked over their shoulder to see Mr. Ayre there.

"You both have excellent programming skills. Class I like you all to see this, Miss. Sekkio and Miss. Winters have worked together to make a firewall to keep other people out of their account."

Everyone gathered at their computer to see the firewall. Kara and Miroki turned to see the boy glaring at them.

Kara whispered to Miroki, "I swear that guy is ready to scream bloody murder at us."

"You think? I'd like to know why he was deleting our stuff." Miroki rolled her eyes at him.

"So what are you going to do about it? We don't have any proof."

"Well, why not just go, and get some answers out of him." Miroki started walking up to him.

Kara grabbed her shoulder, "Are you nuts? That guy looks to kill."

Too late Miroki was already staring face to face at him. Kara held her breath, thankfully someone had answered Kara's silent prayer, and the bell rang for the class to end. Breathing out Kara grabbed Miroki, heading to their next class, Chemistry. Unlike before their seats were already assigned to them. Miroki was seated behind Kara, when Kara got to her seat; there was a boy already there.

"Excuse me, could you move over?" Kara asked the girl with the long braid.

What she got shocked her. The girl was a guy. To be more exact a guy with a long chestnut brown braid, with violet eyes. One name came to mind.

"Duo Maxwell." Kara thought to herself.

"Sure, there's a seat right beside me. What's your name?"

Kara snapped out of her thoughts, "Kara Winters."

He shook her hand, "Duo Maxell, please to meet ya."

Numbly Kara sat in her chair, trying not to stare at the boy called Duo. She felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to have a note shoved into her hand.

Taking the note it read: Duo Maxwell eh? Try to explain this one Kara, how many guys have meter long braids in this school?

Kara put her head in her hand, "This is not happening, this is so not happening." Kara thought to herself.

"Hey there are you alright?"

The speaker snapped Kara out of thoughts again, "I'm fine Duo, just thinking," adding silently to herself, "Thinking how crazy all of this is."

"Good wouldn't want my lab partner faint on me." Duo grins.

"Lab partner?" Kara's voice went up.

"Yep, you and me are lab partners. Hope you're good at this stuff, I hear that Mrs. Bender is a tough teacher. She kind of reminds me of a friend of mine, he's pretty cold, but he's okay. Trust me you never want to piss this guy off, he'll give you a meanest glare you've ever seen."

Kara looked up at Duo, "Glare? He wouldn't be by any chance have cold blue eyes and unruly brown hair, would he?"

"That's right, how do you know?" Duo asked.

"I have him for computer class, he gave my friend the 'glare'. She just went off and asked him what's his problem."

Kara could have sworn that Duo's eyes got wider, "She told him that? Man wish I was there, that's the first person I've heard of standing up to Heero like that."

Kara nearly toppled off her chair, "Heero?"

"Yea, Heero Yuy, that's his name."

Kara felt another tap on her shoulder, Miroki have her another note. This one read: Told you so.

She steadily breathed in and out, trying not to panic. Kara was only mildly aware that Duo was still talking; he was talking how Heero drove him nuts. The teacher didn't seem to pay much attention, so Duo kept rambling on and on. Kara got another note. It read: Does he ever shut up!?!

Trying to pay attention to what was going on in the class, Kara just cast a side-glance at her ranting partner. She shut her eyes hoping to shut out the talking, and for the second time that day. Kara made a silent prayer, for someone to help her. A loud thump made Kara open her eyes again, she looked over her shoulder to find Duo had fallen off his seat, with the tradition dizzy eyes. Looking further over her shoulder revealing Miroki dusting off her textbook, and putting it back in her bag. Kara wrote at note to Miroki saying: Thank you, I felt like going crazy.

Thankfully for the both of them, the rest of the class went by without other weird thing happening, and in peace. When the bell rang, Duo have woken up and asked the girls if they would join him for lunch.

"Duo are you sure this is such a good idea?" Kara whispered to him nervously.

Duo looked strangely back at her, "Don't worry, why do you ask?"

"Well… Heero and Miroki didn't really get off to a good start."

He grinned, "Come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

A few minutes later Kara and Miroki sat on one side of the table, while Duo and Heero on the other side. Heero and Miroki were in a glaring contest; Kara and Duo were quietly eating watching the two. Kara could see that Duo was sweatdropping, at the scene before them. The contestants didn't blink, didn't move, it was as if one wrong move would send them at each other's throat. Kara was thinking about doing something about this, but thought better of it. Duo seemed to be thinking the same thing. When the bell rang, the two blinked, gave each other one final glare before stalking off to their classes.

They both sat down beside each other, both Kara and Miroki stared at the people in front of them. There were two boys in the front of the classroom preparing to do a duet. One boy had light blond hair, while the other had brown hair with long bangs.

"Miroki, please tell me I'm not seeing this."

"What I don't see anything, I just see two boys that look like Quatre and Trowa in front of the class with a violin and flute."

"………"

The teacher walked up to the front of the class, "Class today we will see what all of you are capable of. You will perform in front of the class. Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton is offering to do a duet together for us, so please listen."

Taking that cue the two boys started playing, the girls would have started talking about the two boys, but the music was so nice that they decided to just listen. When they were done they took their seats behind Kara and Miroki. With this seating it made it impossible to talk about them.

"Okay, Miroki Sekkio will be playing now with her Chinese piano."

Quatre was relieved that he wasn't in front of the class anymore. He wasn't really paying attention, though he normally does, he was wondering who out of all the students would be the chosen Gundam pilots. The sound of music got his attention, he looked to the front of the classroom to see Miroki there playing the Chinese piano. Quatre stopped thinking about the problems ahead, and instead listened to the music that Miroki was making. It was only after the music was done that Quatre noticed that Trowa was tapping his shoulder.

"Quatre, after school we need be at the after school activities, the other students are suppose to be graded to see which could be a Gundam pilot." Trowa informed him.

"Okay, have the other teachers reported in about their students yet?"

Trowa shook his head, "No, the first report won't come in till the end of the month."

"Okay next up is Kara Winters."

Both G-boys looked up to see Kara walk up on stage. Nervously nodded then started.

When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know

I'll find the light to light my way

When I'm scared, losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything is true

For everything you do

I turn to you

Kara sighed in relief that she was done, she had always loved those lyrics, and knew them by heart. Sitting back down, she was just happy that it was over, that is till the teacher came up with a project.

"That was wonderful class, now I have this group project for all of you. You and another person will do a duet. I will give you the music and you have three weeks before you will perform in front of the whole school."

Miroki and Kara paled at the 'whole school' part.

"Now for partners Miss. Sekkio you will be partnered with Mr. Winner, and Miss. Winters you will be partnered with Mr. Barton."

If it was humanly possible, which it was both girls became even paler. Then they remembered what they had talked about before school started, and turned very red. They stared at each other with their mouths hanging open. Put it mildly they were in such shock that they barely noticed the bell rang. The only thing that snapped them out of their daze state was a light tapping on their shoulders. Both girls looked up to see Quatre and Trowa looking down at them. It took a lot out of the girls not to faint, but it took even more just to talk to them, and not to blush like crazy. Kara carefully stood up.

"So I guess we're partners now." Kara stated levelly.

Trowa nods, and Quatre spoke up, "Well, we got our music sheets, but we can't practice at our place, so we were wondering if we could practice at your house."

"Why am I not surprise of course you don't want us there, you're Gundam pilots." Kara thought to herself, aloud, "Sure, I think we can, every other practice we'll go to Miroki's and the other's we'll go to my house okay?"

"Okay." Quatre chirped.

"Good you guys can meet at my house first." Miroki spoke up after getting her bearings.

So with that they parted their separate ways. After school both girls were waiting with all of the other students.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

They turned their heads to see Duo walking up to them with Heero in tow, "Hi Duo!"

The minute that Duo caught up with the girls, Miroki and Heero started glaring at each other again.

"Oh boy, here they go again." Duo sighs.

"Kara! Miroki!"

Kara watched as Quatre and Trowa walked up to them.

Trowa watched the glaring contest, "What are they doing?"

"Heero doesn't get along very well with Miroki." Kara explained.

"But she's glaring right back at Heero." Quatre exclaimed.

"I know, Miroki doesn't take insults or glares from anyone. Trust me, I know; the last guy that insulted her got punched in the gut."

"Ah." Trowa nodded.

At that moment a woman walked across the field. Kara gasped at what she saw, and was thankful that none of the boys noticed. Without thinking of the consequences walked over the little glaring contest and pulled Miroki away from Heero. Heero gave Kara the famous 'glare of death'; Kara just looked back, and firmly kicked him in the shin, before walking away again. The G-boys that were watching sweatdropped at the scene.

"Okay everyone, today we will be doing Martial Arts. The first pair up will be Chang Wufei and Miroki Sekkio."

"Uh oh, man why Wufei of all people? He'll probably insult Miroki." Kara thought to herself.

She watched along with the rest of the G-boys as Miroki and Wufei made their way down to the center of the field. Wufei was slightly taken back, that he was going to fight a girl; in fact he seemed to take that as an insult.

"So this is what they give me to fight, a weak woman." Wufei spatted.

"Here we go…" Kara murmured.

"What did you call me?" Miroki started getting ready to fight.

"If you know what's good for you don't answer…" Kara said quietly.

"I told you woman, I don't fight…"

Miroki had already grabbed Wufei and gave him a backflip. Wufei being caught off guard, jumped back up, gave her a few quick punches. She ducked, then gutted him, the swept him off his feet. Taking this cue, Miroki decked him, hard.

"Told you so…" Kara shook her head.

Miroki smirked, "Beaten by a weak woman."

Duo was howling in laughter, "I can't believe it, she took him down just like that, and she's a girl!"

Heero smirked, "Well, she's not half bad, maybe they'll pick her."

"What in the heck did he mean by that?" Kara thought.

Trowa smirked too, "There goes Wufei's pride."

Quatre shook his head and smiled, "That will teach him for calling women weak, he's been asking for it."

Kara ran down the field, where Miroki was, and Wufei was muttering something about injustice. The two friends grinned, the rest of the day went by, but both Kara and Miroki had a few questions on their minds that needed answering.

Author's Note: First of all the song is by Christina Aguilera. Second once again I thank Female Mewtwo for the character and for helping me with the story. Please read and review, easy on the flames. As for the story, well what will happen next? Why do they need pilots? Why are the pilots there? What will happen to the girls next? Next time on Wing School.


	3. Bets and Projects

Bets and Projects

Days pasted without any problems. Well, almost anyway. The girls had gotten use to the G-boys at any rate. Miroki figured they better give up trying to put the Gundam page up till Kara came up with at Heero-free firewall or until Miroki talked to Heero about his hacking whichever came first. Both girls agreed that it was better not to say anything about how much they knew about the boys unless it became very serious. Unfortunately there were some things that still needed to be worked out.

At lunch everything seemed to be okay. Quatre and Duo were talking about how school has been going. Heero and Miroki were once again having a glaring contest. This made Kara wondered if they ever ate. Trowa and Kara just ate their lunch silently watching the contest, and Wufei was being Wufei.

As usual, when the bell rang everyone went off to their respective classes. Well, everyone but Heero, Miroki and Kara. The timetables had be turned around, so the three of them were headed towards their Computer class. This was something Kara was not looking forward to. She could swear that the tension between Heero and Miroki was getting bigger everyday. This didn't help for the fact they were sitting across from each other.

"By the time class ends I swear they want to scream bloody murder at one another." Kara thought to herself.

Everyone filed into class, sitting down at their seats. Thankfully Mr. Ayre was about to speak to the class.

"Class today we will be starting a two week group assignment. All of you will be in pairs, what you want to do on the computer is up to you, and will be assigning the groups."

The class was full of whispers and giggles.

"Okay Mr. Timber, and Miss. Winters. Mr. Yuy and Miss. Sekkio."

Kara did everything in her power to not slap herself on the forehead.

"Why on Earth does Miroki and Heero have to be together?" She thinks for a while, "Then again, this could be a blessing in disguise."

"I can't believe this Kara! Heero of all people!" Miroki freaked out.

"I work better alone." Heero said in a monotone voice.

"Yea, well get use to it!" Miroki snapped back.

Heero and Miroki give each other their best death glare.

"Then again, maybe not."

Since the seat beside Heero was free, Miroki went over to his computer. They watched each other for a few minutes.

Miroki was the first to speak, "Let's do a project on keeping hackers out of the computer," Miroki stressed 'hackers', "I figure this would be good in case a **hacker** broke into a website and tried to **delete** a few files."

Whether Heero knew or not what Miroki was talking about Kara couldn't tell, "Fine."

Together they worked on their project. In some ways it was easy since both were hackers themselves.

"We need to improve the program over here, or else the hacker will bring it down quickly." Heero stated.

Typing on the computer Miroki muttered under her breath, "Ya, you should know."

"What **is** that suppose to mean?" Heero glares at Miroki.

"Well I'm no fool, I know who's be hacking into our website **Heero**." Miroki glares back.

If Heero was surprised that Miroki owned that anime page, he didn't show it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heero stated calmly.

"Sure you don't, I'm sure it's just a mistake that only one **section** of our website gets deleted, **five** times."

Miroki would have said the 'Gundam page', but Kara's timely arrive stopped her. Kara handed Miroki a piece of paper it read: Miroki bad news the new firewall didn't work; the stuff is gone, again. Also, please don't mention Gundam in front of Heero, he'll probably pull a gun on you."

Miroki sighed, "Correction, make that **six** times," Miroki continued talking, "Anyway, we should make the program so that if one wall comes down two should go up."

Heero raised a brow, "You know how to do that?"

"I learned it."

He looked over to where Kara was working, "You learned it from her?"

"Yes I did! And her name is Kara!" Miroki snapped back.

"Whatever, it's not bad for both of you. You two seem to know what you're doing."

Miroki gasped, "Was that a complement?"

"………"

"Well, thanks, truth is, we didn't know what we were doing till we tried."

Heero nodded.

Kara looked to where Heero and Miroki were working, "Maybe after today, they'll have at least some respect for each other."

~Later in chemistry~

"You're kidding, those two have respect for one another?" Duo gasped as he held out a test tube for Kara.

Kara took it, "Ya, that assignment was like a blessing from heaven. Hopefully by the time the project is over, they'll be friends."

Duo lit the Bunsen burner, "Don't bet on it, no one, and I mean no one can get Heero to talk willfully."

Kara put the test tube full of a chemical over the burner, "I don't think so, after all they do have something in common, and with this project they will have to talk to each other."

"Kara, if I see Heero really talking to Miroki. I will set a date up with anyone of your choice, with you." Duo hands her another chemical.

Kara smiles, "You're on, and if I lose?"

He watches her pour the chemical into the test tube, "Then you set me up with that chick, Becky."

A puff of smoke comes out of the tube, "Okay, it's a deal," and the two shakes hands.

They would have talked more, but their substitute teacher had other plans. Mr. Smith was a big man, serious but funny.

"Class everyone go back to your seats."

Duo and Kara shrugged, deciding to go back to their seats. There on the teacher's desk was a gallon of water in a container. The container had a glass bell over it. A tube came up from the bell, and to a pump, with a nipple on it. Kara had heard of this set up before. Her teacher from last year had pulled the same trick.

Mr. Smith's booming voice filled the room, "I am going to need a student, Mr. Maxwell come up to the front."

Kara watched as Duo went up to the teacher. She tried to keep her face straight; Kara was probably the only person who knew what was going to happen next.

"Class, I am going to prove to you, that water can be boiled at room temperature," he takes off the glass bell, "Mr. Maxwell put your hand in the water, and tell me how it feels."

Duo puts his hand in the water, then takes it out, "Feels cold."

Mr. Smith puts the glass bell back on, the starts the pump. Within a few minutes the water starts to boil, the water bubbles vigorously, as the water boils over. Then he stops the machine, taking off the glass bell. Mr. Smith grabs Duo's hand and plunges it into the boiling water.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Heero, Miroki, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked down to the hall to see Kara standing outside the nurse's office.

"Why weren't you and Duo at the after school activity?" Miroki asked.

"Mr. Smith put Duo's hand in boiling water." Kara told them levelly.

Quatre's eyes widen, "Is Duo hurt badly?"

Kara coughed for a minute, "Duo wasn't hurt, but I can't say the same for the Chemistry teacher."

At that moment Duo came out of the office.

Kara turned to Duo, "How is Mr. Smith?"

"Nurse says that he'll have that bruise for awhile, but nothing serious."

Kara cover her mouth, her body shaking.

"Hey! It's not funny! How was I suppose to know that the water wasn't gonna be as hot as it looked?"

She tried to stop laughing, "Sorry, but I didn't think you would deck the teacher like that. After all it isn't suppose to be hot, water normally boils at 100C, unless…"

Duo stared at her, "You knew that would happen? You knew he was going to stick my hand in there?"

"My last Science teacher pulled off the same trick too. So I did know about it."

With his mouth hanging open, Duo just stared at Kara speechless. At this time Miroki thought now would be a good time to go.

"Come on Kara we have to go, Quatre, Trowa, see you later." Grabbing Kara's arm, Miroki dragged Kara off to the car.

~At Miroki's house~

"So Duo decked the teacher?" Miroki looked at Kara.

"I guess it was out of reflex, he really didn't mean to do that, but when you think your teacher just put your hand into water at 100C you would try to deck him too." Kara shook her head.

"But it wasn't a 100C?"

"No the water was probably room temperature at least, maybe colder." Kara looked through her music sheets.

"So where exactly?"

"He punched Mr. Smith's jaw, it threw him back a few steps."

Miroki grinned, "Poor Duo, hope he's alright."

"He'll live, but it wasn't one of his best moments. So are you sure that your family will be out?"

"For a whole hour." Miroki told Kara.

"Good, I don't want Quatre or Trowa to know that we know about them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Miroki raised a brow at Kara.

"Well, it kind of makes me uncomfortable knowing that two Gundam pilots will be here at any moment. I mean for crying out loud, we're like any other fan, we have a pilot we like. To make things worse the pilots that are gonna be here soon, are the ones we like." Kara's voice rose a little.

"So we have a crush on them, isn't that normal?"

Kara waved her arms in the air, "Normal if they were normal teenage guys. Miroki, I don't want to be like one of those crazy fans. If I care for them, I want know if it's real."

"Come on Kara, we are Gundam fans, how will we know if we really do care for them?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. I guess when I think they are like any other guy in the school."

"Kara, for a moment, when Duo did that, you did act like he was like any other guy in the school." Miroki pointed out.

Ding Dong

Both girls looked up, Miroki ran to get the door. There standing at the door was no other than Trowa and Quatre, with flute or violin in hand. As they got inside Miroki tried not to look at them, so she wouldn't need up blushing. Kara was already in the kitchen, with her nerves together. With all of them standing around the table, it became pretty quiet.

Finally Miroki spoke up, "How about I get something for us to drink. Milk or lemon ice tea anyone?"

"Ice tea."

"Milk."

"Milk."

With a nod, Miroki left Kara alone with the boys. At this time Kara felt her calmness breaking down fast, so she looked out the window trying to get her mind off of the boys.

"Are you nervous?" Quatre asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Kara snapped back into attention.

"You seem nervous, are you nervous about playing in front of the school?"

Kara grinned nervously she didn't want Quatre to know what was really making her nervous, "Yea, I can take a few people, but the whole school is a bit much."

Quatre didn't seem convinced that, that was what was making Kara nervous, "I understand, a lot of friends and strangers will be hearing us."

Kara nodded.

She was saved from saying anything else on the subject when Miroki came back in with two ice teas, two milks, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Miroki gave an ice tea to Quatre, then milk to both Trowa and Kara. Trying to calm herself Kara took a cookie, and started dunking it in her milk.

Once again Miroki broke the silence, "So tell me more about yourselves," she addressed the two boys.

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, Quatre started talking, "Well, we don't live around here, we're just here for the school."

"So you left your families back home?"

Trowa nodded, "Yes, back home I have an older sister name Catherine."

Quatre added, "Back home I have 29 older sisters."

Kara forgot her nervousness for a moment, "29 sisters? Gee, and I thought Miroki's family was big."

Both boys got a bit nervous, quickly Miroki tried to change the subject, "So you boys have any girlfriends?"

The pilots of the Heavyarms and Sandrock stared at Miroki. Kara choked on her cookie, Miroki looked down hoping that they wouldn't see her face.

"Sorry about that, I noticed that you guys were nervous about the family thing. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's okay, and no, both Trowa and I don't have girlfriends."

Nervousness coming back to Kara, she took another cookie, dunking it into her milk.

Quatre decided to ask a question, "What about you girls? How about a bit about the two of you?"

"Well, I have two younger sisters Ally and Jackie, and a baby brother Derek, but both are out right now with my mom. My dad is still at work, and I keep fish as pets." Miroki told them.

Kara smiled, "I have a sister eight and a half years younger than me, her name is Sable. I have one cat, and one bird."

Trowa perked up at cat, "A cat? Don't you worry that he'll eat the bird?"

"No, Blackie, and Sam get along okay."

After some more talk, mostly on Quatre's and Miroki's part. The four decided it was time to practice. It was okay; it was kind of hard with Quatre and Miroki, but both the violin and the Chinese piano sounded really nice together. Trowa had a hard time keeping up to beat, since Kara was singing, and there were a few notes that Kara couldn't get. Through and through the practice was a great; the boys could only stay an hour, since Miroki's parents were coming home. Both agreed that next time they would meet at Kara's place.

Author's Notes:

This is going to be long, so I'll get to it. First of all for anyone who doesn't understand what happened to Duo here's a quick science lesson (wow you're learning something!). Water normally boils at a 100C, but if the air pressure is low, the water will be quicker to boil. So the lower the air pressure, the faster the water will boil. The machine that Mr. Smith used sucks the air out of the glass bell, causing the air pressure to lower, causing the water to boil. Since there is no energy going into the water, it can boil, but still be at room temperature.

I like to thank Female Mewtwo for helping me with Miroki Sekkio's character by answering my questions. This helps me greatly with the story, in one sense she tells me how Miroki would react with different events and problems, and I write.

This time a second credit goes out to my real Chemistry teacher Mr. Matthews. Yes, he did really pulled that trick on his students, though normally he chooses to stick a girl's hand into the water. The story that he told us about the water inspired me to write this scene with Duo.

Well, not a lot of action, but don't be surprised. Questions about the Wing School is still unanswered, but what now? What events will come next? Will Heero and Miroki really become friends? And will Kara win the bet with Duo? Next time on Wing School!


	4. Capture The Flag

Capture the Flag

Life went on, as always, life at school seemed normal. Well, as normal as having Gundam pilots at school. The girls never truly wondered why the boys were there. In fact they never wondered why people from an anime show existed at all. That is till one evening Miroki was sitting in front of the TV doing homework. Her father was watching the news; Miroki of course was paying any attention to it. That is until a scene appeared on the TV.

"Today in World News, people are reporting of a large robot machine…"

Miroki's head shot up in time to see the Wing Zero on the news. For a moment Miroki's mind was numb with thought. Too many questions ran through her mind, but one thought came through loud and clear, "Oh god, am I living in Gundam Wing?"

The reporter continued, "No one has been reported hurt during these sightings, but local police are investigating this mysterious machine."

Miroki had stopped what she was doing to watch the news. The screen showed police searching through what looked like a burned down factory. Though Miroki seriously doubted it. At that moment the phone rang, Miroki was the one to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Miroki, is that you?"

"Ya, it's me."

"It's Kara, did you watch the news?"

"The thing about the Wing Zero? Sure did."

"This is getting weird, I know the G-boys have to be here for a reason, but why here? Why our home?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I know a way we can find out," Miroki said knowingly.

"No." Kara stated.

"No what?"

"No, you will not ask them what they know." Ordered a worried Kara.

"Why not? They know what's going on." Miroki insisted.

"Are you nuts? You're asking for a death wish."

"Okay, but I **will** drop hints." Miroki stated mater-of-factly.

Kara groans, "Just don't do anything stupid.

Miroki grins, "Don't worry, I won't."

With that Kara hung up, and sighed to herself.

"This is going to be a long year."

Figuring that there wasn't anything else she could do, Kara headed to bed. If she had stayed a bit longer, Kara would have seen some Leos disappearing into the forest on the TV screen.

The next day both girls arrived at school a bit earlier than usual. They saw Adam Deling standing by the lockers.

"Girls Wus'up?" Adam waved.

Kara grinned, "Not much Adam."

"And you?" Miroki added.

Adam lowered his voice, "They say that the after school activity is paintball."

"Paintball! I can't believe this! If the paint is permanent then it'll get stuck in my hair!" Miroki complained.

"Don't worry it's probably not permanent paint, but still I'm not too sure I'm keen on the idea." Kara replied.

"Still you have any idea how long it takes to get paint out of your hair? You have short hair Kara, it isn't a problem for you." Miroki frowned.

Kara raised a brow, "How do you know how long it takes?"

Miroki sheepishly grins, "I have a baby bro, remember?"

Adam nudges Kara, "I think you shouldn't ask, I won't."

Kara rolls her eyes at him, "Ditto."

"Opps, I'm gonna be late, you girls better hurry, or else…"

Rrrrrinnng!

"We're late!" both girls cried.

Being late wasn't that bad, but being in TAP was. TAP or the 'Teacher Advisor Program' was supposed to help students thought their daily highschool career. Having teachers talk about study skills, homework skills, and other things. The program was just introduced that year, so everything was introductory. Unfortunately the program itself was so boring that even the teachers cringed at doing it. Slowly, as if hoping that maybe, just maybe it would be cancelled for the day, the girls walked to their classroom. There, in class was Heero, who was glaring at the teacher, Wufei, who was reading a book, Duo, who was doodling on a piece of paper, and Trowa, who was staring blankly into space. Miroki and Kara took their seats in front of the boys.

"Hey, where's Quatre?" Kara asked.

Trowa snapped out of his glaze, "Quatre is helping set up the after school activity."

"Lucky." Miroki muttered under her breath.

"Will someone tell me again, why we are all here?" Wufei said impatiently.

Kara shrugged, "One of those things to help the students, or so they think."

"Who thinks?" Wufei shot back.

"The government." Miroki added her two cents.

"Come on already! We've done those get-to-know-you activities so many times, I could tell you in detail about everyone in this room!" Duo complained.

"What do you suggest we do? Sneak out?" Miroki glared at Duo.

"Not a bad idea."

Everyone turned to the speaker, Heero looked at each of them in the eye.

"Heero, you of all people are saying that we could sneak out? Do I see something wrong with this picture?" Duo nearly exclaimed.

"Anything is better than staring at the teacher for twenty minutes." Trowa looked at the teacher.

"Even if we wanted to, the teacher's desk is right beside the door. How are we going to past her?" Kara looked at the door, then to the teacher.

Duo gasped, "Kara? You too? I thought you wouldn't go for that kind of thing?"

Kara gave a smirk, "And I thought you wouldn't pass up the chance."

"Of course not! I just wonder if you're up to this." Duo scoffed.

"If Kara's going, then I'm going." Miroki nodded, then adding, "Well Wufei? Are you in?"

"Sure woman, if it means getting out of here."

"So then, back to my question, how do **we** get past **her**?" Kara pointed to the teacher.

"We just need a distraction." Heero stated as if the answer was obvious.

Miroki looked over her shoulder, "No prob, I have this guy that owes me."

Curiously Kara wondered out loud, "Who?"

"See that guy over there? His name is Nick, he's called the class clown, I helped him awhile back, so I think he can help."

Without another word, Miroki got up from her sit, and scrolled to where Nick was. Bending down she whispered in his ear, he nodded grinning from ear to ear. As if it was a normal conversation, Miroki promptly walked back to her desk. On cue Nick stood up, taking a rubber band aimed it at a girl, and fired. The whole thing set off a chain reaction. The angry girl tried tossing her book back at Nick, Nick ducked, and the book hit the boy behind him. The girl that got hit called Nick a jerk, but the boy thought she meant him. He swore at her, and the girl's friends came to her defense, to say the least. Within a few minutes the whole room was full of chaos, swearing, booking throwing, and one teacher at her wits end. During all this time, the group sneaked out. When they got down the hall, out the door they grinned, most of them anyway.

"Finally free!" Miroki stretched.

"Good plan woman." Wufei nodded in agreement.

Kara checked her watch "We better get going, see you later, and Trowa…"

"Yes?"

"Remember the last practice is at my house."

Trowa nodded.

Like always everyone met up after school of the activity. Both girls saw the person in charge, but after being with the G-boys they didn't batter an eyelash.

The lady cleared her throat, "Everyone! My name is Noin, and from now on, I will be taking care of the activities."

Miroki whispered, "Just great, a mobile suit instructor for a teacher."

"Some of you are familiar with paintball, but this will be different. Each of you will get a paintball gun, but you will all be on your own. There is a building in these woods behind me. In the building are several flags, you must get a flag, and bring it back to me without getting shot. Everyone, but Heero's, Duo's, Trowa's, Quatre's and Wufei's goal is to get a flag. These boys' goals, including with some of the volunteers their goal is to keep you from getting the flags. You all have half an hour."

When Noin had left Kara looked to Miroki, "Well she didn't say we couldn't partner up."

"Huh?"

"Think about Miroki, if the G-boys are guarding the building we won't have a chance…"

"But if we team up…" Miroki started smiling.

Kara grinned, "Then we will get those flags no prob."

They walked up to a bin, grab a gun, and head to the forest. Getting there wasn't a problem; there weren't a lot of guards, just a few. Nothing that two girls couldn't handle, they kept going till they were a few meters from the building. The building itself was a two story, brick building with a few windows. It was guards by several adults near the door and lower windows. Of course this is where teaming up comes in handy.

"Hey Miroki, what's the game plan?" Kara asked softly.

"We need two flags. Kara, I need you to shoot down the guards and watch my back." Miroki replied back.

"Count on me. If you need me, I'll be up in a tree."

Kara straped the paintball gun over her shoulder, to climb up the tree. Miroki ran ahead, listening to the rustle in the trees. Knowing htat Kara was climbing from tree to tree. They both got to the edge of the forest. Almost like it was second nature both girls they started their plan. Kara raised her gun, and fired, taking out the guards near the door. Miroki took her cue, and ran into the building. Inside the building were many doors. After some time, Miroki found out that all of the doors on the first floor were locked. On the second floor Miroki made her way down that long hallway, only find Duo heading in her direction. She decided that the best idea was to back track, but she turned to find Heero walking down that way! Stuck between two boys, who would spot her any minute Miroki backed up for a minute. Noticing the door on her left, Miroki had to make a quick decision.

"Okay, either a) get shot by either Heero or Duo, or b) face the unknown and hide behind that door. Not a hard one, b)," Miroki figured to herself.

Quickly, quietly, she slipped into the room. Closing the door behind her, Miroki realized two things. First there was a pile of flags in one corner of the room, second there were no windows out of the room.

Meanwhile outside the room Heero and Duo met in the middle of the hall, right in front of the door that Miroki had entered earlier before.

"Hey Heero! What's up?" Duo grinned.

Heero just shrugged, "No one's in the building yet, so far so good, but I want to check this room first."

"Why? Don't we normally catch people in the hall?"

That's when Heero smirked, and not one of those good smirks mind you, "That's where Oz fails, they don't check rooms, and even when they do, they don't check it very well."

"Tips from the expert." Duo just shook his head.

During this time Miroki heard the whole conversation that was going on outside. With no quick way out, and knowing that they would probably walk into the room instead of just peering from the outside, Miroki's chances were getting slimmer. Kara was still in the tree waiting for Miroki. She made sure to shoot anyone within eyesight of the already paint splattered people. By then she knew where most of them were, she also knew that Wufei and Quatre were on the roof, so she couldn't take her head out of the treetop. Trowa, she noticed was leading a group of guards to make sweeps of the forest.

"Miroki, what's taking so long?" Kara whispered.

Inside the building Heero opened the door, Duo getting ready to fire. Out from where the boys stood there was no one in the room, cautious they stepped in. No one. No sign of life at all in the room as they split up to search the room. Miroki looked down at Heero's and Duo's heads, she could feel herself sweat. Her gun was dangling from her, as she grabbed the pipes that were running on the ceiling. Miroki figured they wouldn't notice her, unless they looked up, which she prayed they didn't.

"Please don't look up…" Miroki thought franticly.

Duo waited for Heero, who was checking the flags at the corner.

"Well, no one here." Duo stated.

"Not so fast, see this flags?" he pointed to the corner.

"Ya, so?" Duo looked to where Heero was pointing.

Heero cocked his paintball gun; "Quatre said there was no less than 20 in each room. There are only 18 in this pile."

"Uh oh, I didn't think they would keep count." Miroki panicked.

Duo shut to door behind him, "Which means the person either is already gone or is still here."

Heero nodded.

Franticly Miroki looked around the room for anything that might help her. On one side of the wall, not too far from where Miroki was, there was a vent. It was pretty small, but she figured she could fit in there. Carefully she made her way over to the vent, and then she tried to pull the screen off.

"Where in the heck is that person, or maybe he's not here." Duo said aloud.

Heero was about to agree when he thought he heard something. It seems that the pipes were very old indeed, and creaked as Miroki tried to get the screen off. Duo looked up to see Miroki near the vent.

"Miroki! What cha doing up there?" Duo hollered.

Giving up on the screen Miroki jumped down from the ceiling, dashing out the door. This was followed by several paintballs, which splattered against the wall. Everyone in the building knew that someone had gotten in; Quatre left his post on the roof to cut off Miroki. Picking the nearest door, Miroki when into another room. This time it had a window, with a tree nearby. Without thinking Miroki climbed out the window, and down the tree. By the time Quatre got there, she was already out. From where Kara was she noticed Miroki getting out of the building through a tree. Though that wasn't the only exiting the building. Heero and Duo exited the building too, and where getting ready to shoot Miroki. Kara shot first, the boys ducked at the hail of paintballs.

"Hey! I thought it was everyone for himself." Duo complained.

Heero didn't look surprise, "No one said they couldn't."

Wufei watched where the shots where coming from. Taking a guess, he shot the trees. She stopped her shooting to see it rain paintballs, which mostly splattered on the leaves. Since it wasn't safe to stay in the trees anymore, Kara quickly, mostly tumbled down from her spot, just in time to have Miroki grab her hand, dragging her into the forest.

"That was to close, just a few more meters and we're home free." Miroki panted.

Kara shook her head, "Uh, uh, Trowa has been taking a group of guards patrolling the place. They know we need to get to Noin first, and Trowa is an excellent strategist," Kara grumbled, "Whoever called this fun, has another thing coming to them."

"Sh…"

"Duck!"

Both girls hit the ground, two meters before them was Trowa and no doubt the guards.

"We need a plan…" Miroki muttered.

"How about this, I shoot and distract them. You run with the flags." Kara suggested.

Miroki frowned, "There's a good chance you'll get hit."

"Yea, no doubt, but if one of us gets through with both flags, then in some sense we win." Kara smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, my aim is good for someone who's ever held a gun of any sort in her life." Miroki's friend joked.

Again Kara climbed up a tree.

"No offense Kara, but how in the hell are you planning to do this?"

"Like they say take out the leader."

"You're nuts, smart, but nuts." Miroki got ready to run.

Taking aim Kara fired at Trowa, Miroki took her cue to run for it. Trowa knew that something was moving in the forest, he barely moved out of the way in time. He returned his fire to the trees at the unknown shooter. Miroki ran as fast as her legs would carry her, ignoring everything else around her. Kara was having more than a hard time moving out of Trowa's line of fire, since trees didn't give her much room to move around in. Moving back further into the trees, Kara finally jumped down, taking this last chance to shoot. Two of the paintballs hit Trowa in the shoulder, Kara grinned. That didn't last long as Kara heard something snap behind her. She turned just in time to get hit in the chest by a paintball. The owner of that shot smirked.

"You should watch your back more carefully." Heero lowered his paintball gun.

Miroki saw Kara come out of the forest, her chest covered with yellow paint.

"You didn't get him?" Miroki was a bit upset.

"No, I got him alright, but Heero got me." Kara smiled sheepishly.

Both girls grinned, and laughed. That day was definably something to remember.

Author's Note: Tired of me yet? Anyway I really like this, but it would have been longer if I wasn't suffering from a lack of sleep. Real school doesn't help much either.

I once again give credit to Female Mewtwo, for her ideas, her character Miroki Sekkio, and her encouragement. Seriously I wouldn't have gotten this far, if she didn't keep me on track. With her help I'll finish this.

That's it for now, Please read and review, please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Now what will happen? Why are the Gundams here? And are there any more people from the Gundam Wing universe going to show up? Next time on Wing School.


	5. Duo's Bet

Duo's Bet

It was in the Chemistry room when Duo found his lab partner Kara, writing away in her notebook. For some reason or another Kara and Miroki had become very edgy. Kara almost always seem to be writing in her notebook or making drawings. Unknown to Duo, Kara had decided to keep track of the G-boys and anything else in her notebook. Everything was in there, drawings of the boys, the Gundams, about the strange sightings, and of course how many time Heero had deleted the girls' Gundam Wing page, which by now totaled up to 16 times by the end of the month.

"Hi Duo." Kara mumbled from her desk.

"Uh, hi Kara, what's up?"

"We've got a lab to do today, been waiting for you." Kara looked up from her work.

"A lab?"

"Uh, huh, it seems that we've missed a lab the day you punched Mr. Smith. So we have better to it during our lunch hour. I got permission from Mrs. Bender to go ahead."

"Oh…" Duo cringed at the memory, "But we already did a lab that day."

"I know, but they did another one, it shouldn't take long, just burning some stuff, no biggie."

"Okay, then let's get started!" Duo gave Kara his goofy grin.

Kara got up from her desk with a smile, walking over to the shelves she carefully picked out the chemicals they would be using. Duo got the Bunsen burner ready. Opening one contaner Kara got a whiff of the stuff inside.

"Kara, it is just me, or are you and Miroki seem to be bit on the edge lately?" Duo asked as the lit the burner.

"Hmmm…? What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys are acting like something is going to jump out and get you."

Turning to Duo, Kara put some of the chemical in to a test tube. As she poured the stuff, she felt like she wasn't really paying attention. Kara stopped pouring, and closed her eyes for a second.

Duo looked up from the burner, "Kara? Are you okay?"

She didn't hear, Kara willed herself to pay attention at the task at hand. Opening her eyes again, everything seemed blurring. Closing her eyes again, Kara didn't hear Duo's cry.

"Shit! Kara! Wake up! She fainted on me. Man, oh, man what in Deathscythe Hell am I going to do?" Duo kneed beside her.

At that moment Trowa came in, "Duo, what's all the yelling about?"

"Kara fainted on me, I think it was those chemicals we were working with." Panic would be heard in Duo's voice.

Trowa came over and checked Kara's pulse, "She's fine, we just better get her to the nurse's office."

Picking Kara up Trowa walked out the door, with Kara's worried lab following them. Meanwhile Miroki was in the café eating, and wondering where her friend went to, when Heero came up to her.

"Miroki."

"Hi Heero, I've got the finishing touches on that project done, I just need you to test it for any big weaknesses." Miroki told him looking up.

"It's not that…"

"Then what? You don't normally make social calls Heero."

"Kara fainted in the Chemistry room, Duo and Trowa took her to the nurse's office."

"What! How did that happen? Never mind, let's go." Miroki got up from her seat, with Heero following her.

Kara slowly opened her eyes to see two people looking down at her, with worried eyes.

"What?" Kara asked horsely.

"You fainted on Duo." Trowa told her, handing Kara a glass of water.

"Kara!"

Kara looked towards the door to see Miroki and Heero there, "Miroki! What are you doing here?"

"Heero told me you fainted."

"Yea, I guess I did… Don't worry I'll be fine, you don't have to stay here for me."

Herro nodded at Kara's comment, "Okay then, Miroki we better go, you were saying something about that project earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I was saying that…"

Kara watched the two leave, then whispering to Duo without Trowa hearing, "Duo, looks like I win the bet. You know what it is, get Quatre to meet me at my house at 7 o'clock."

"Man, I can't believe I lost." Duo groaned, and with that he left.

"Kara are you going to be okay?" Trowa asked before leaving.

"Don't worry I'm feeling much better." Kara grinned.

Later that lunch hour Kara and Miroki were sitting alone at a table.

"So I heard that Trowa had to carry you." Miroki grinned evilly.

"Yes, because Duo paniced, anyway, Miroki I was wondering…"

Miroki looked suspiciously at her friend, "Wondering…"

"If you are free tonight, it's Friday after all."

"Yea, I'm free, why?"

"Miroki Sekkio, you better come to my house after school, don't ask any questions, I will take care of everything."

Before Miroki could say another word, Kara left her friend alone.

"Hmm… Oh well, but I wonder about Trowa… After all, he just carried Kara, I bet Kara is falling head over heels for him." Miroki grinned to herself.

"Hey! Miroki! Come on, we have a performance to put on today!" Quatre yelled across the room.

It was after Quatre's, Trowa's, Kara's and Miroki's performance that Duo came up to Quatre. To put it mildly Duo wasn't too happy to tell Quatre about the date with Kara.

"Hey, Quatre, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Duo, what is it?"

"Uh… Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Quatre prepared for the worse, "Sure… I guess…"

"Could-you-please-take-Kara-out-on-a-date?" Duo rushed.

"What? Why do you want me to do that?!?"

"Uh… Well… You see… I told Kara I'd set you up with her, because I kind of lost a bet with her…"

Crossing his arms, Quatre asked, "What kind of bet?"

"I told her that Heero wouldn't talk willingly to Miroki, but she said he would." Duo grinned sheepishly.

Quatre sighs, "Okay, only because if Heero finds out about this bet, it might be your last."

~At Kara's House~

Miroki was nervously standing outside of Kara's house. Kara opened the door, grabbing Miroki and pulling her in.

"I'm so glad you're here Miroki."

"Yea, Kara, why did you want me to come?"

Kara smiles mysterious, "It's a surprise."

Before Miroki would protest, she found herself being dragged up to Kara's room. Kara made Miroki stand on top of a dressmaker's stood.

"Okay Miroki, take your clothes off." Kara ordered.

"What?!?!"

"Don't worry I'm just going to put a dress on you, I have to see if it fits." Kara said matter-of-factly.

"I don't wear dresses, and I don't like them!" Miroki growled.

Kara sighs, "Trust me, you will thank me someday."

"Don't bet on it."

Kara just shrugged, and pulled out a beautiful navy blue dress, with silver sparkly dots on the lower part of the dress making them look like stars, the top part was made of velvet, with spaghetti straps.

"You will not make me wear that skimpy piece of material. It's only an excuse for a dress." Miroki glared at what Kara was holding.

"Come on, most girls wear this kind of thing, and it will look wonderful on you." Kara grinned slightly.

"Yea, girls wear that to catch a cold." Miroki retorted.

Kara shook her head, "Look if you feel any better there is a shawl that goes with it, you can wear that around your shoulders."

"Fine, at least I have something to cover me up."

After Miroki puts on the dress, Kara walks up behind her, and undoes her hair.

"What the…"

"Don't worry Miroki, I'm just redoing your hairstyle." Kara told her friend.

"What's wrong with the style I wear?" Miroki nearly shouted.

Kara took a curler, "Nothing, but for this you will need a different hair style."

"For what?" Panic rose in Miroki's voice as Kara curls part of her hair.

"It's a surprise…" Kara murmured.

When Kara was done, Miroki looked at herself in the mirror. Kara had curled part of her hair, and done that part up in a twist, and then there were small curling rings at the side, framing her face. Miroki's friend had also taken the liberty of putting Babybreaths in Miroki's hair.

"That's not me." Miroki shook her head.

"Maybe, just a few more finishing touches." Kara got out the makeup.

"Oh, no…"

Kara got out the lipstick, "Hold still…"

"No!"

"Please Miroki? For me?" Kara gave her friend puppy dog eyes.

"… Fine."

"Yay!"

By the time Kara was done, Miroki was also wearing a silver necklace, and bracelet. Not to mention, it was 7 o'clock, and the doorbell rang at that moment.

"Oh no! I can't show my face in public!" Miroki cried.

"Come on, the doorbell rang." Kara dragged Miroki down to the front door.

"No! No! No!"

Kara went in front of Miroki, opening the door. On the other side was Quatre, with a blank look on his face. Since Kara wasn't dressed up at all. Quatre was wearing a white tux, with a black bowtie. He was holding red roses, Kara was grinning from ear to ear. She pushed the poor Miroki in front of her. Poor Quatre was taken back by Miroki's appearance.

"Miroki? Is that you?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Miroki groaned.

"This is so cute! Quatre I know what Duo said, but it's really Miroki that is going out tonight. So both of you have fun, okay?" Kara chirped happily.

"I am going to what?" Miroki cried.

Quatre handed Miroki the roses nervously, "What Kara is saying or so I'm guessing, is that you and I are going out tonight."

Miroki blushed redder than the roses she was given, "Excuse me, I better put these in the house, with Kara. Come on Kara."

Both girls went back inside, out of earshot of Quatre.

"KARA WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

Kara's grin got wider, "I thought you and Quatre needed a little push."

"What little push?"

Kara took the roses from Miroki, "Nice, what I mean is you and him start having maybe a relationship."

Miroki's face came inches from Kara, "One of these days I will get you back Kara Winters. Got that?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Whatever, go or else you two will be late."

With that Kara pushed Miroki out of the house.

"Uh, Quatre where are we going?" Miroki asked as they were driving downtown.

"We are going to see Midsummer Night's Dream." Quatre told her, trying not to look at Miroki.

"After that?" Miroki asked.

"Then dinner." Quatre said.

Miroki nodded, she really wanted to just talk, but finding something to talk about was hard.

"So, Quatre tell me a bit more about yourself." Miroki tried starting a conversation.

"There isn't much to know, I'm very good friends with Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei. There are forty people that take care of me, since my parents passed away. My oldest sister is a doctor, and I'm the youngest of the family."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know about your parents, and being the youngest of 29 must be hard." Miroki said sadly.

"That's alright, it hurt at first, but thanks to my friends, it's getting better."

"Yea, they must be great…"

"So, Miroki what about you?" Quatre changed the subject.

"I use to play the piano, I like drawing, and writing, and I've known Kara since we were probably four."

"That's a long time…"

So for the rest of the trip the two talked about family, friends, their hobbies and life. The evening went on without a hitch. The play was great, and afterwards they went to a nice restaurant that Quatre picked out. They talked, when Quatre dropped Miroki off at her house, Miroki asked if Quatre wanted to come inside.

"After you sure?" Quatre asked as Miroki opened the door.

"Don't worry, my parents won't mind," then she added silently to herself, "That's because everyone's out."

Quatre nervously followed Miroki to her room. It wasn't a huge room; it had a computer, and pictures on the walls. One picture he did notice was the one on her desk. Miroki decided it was best to get out of the dress that Kara had put her in, leaving Quatre alone for just a few minutes. He walked over to the desk. The picture was of him, he had his head turned over his shoulder, and was staring straight back at Quatre. That picture Quatre could tell by the pencil markings that he was hand drawn, in the corner of the picture was Miroki's name. Picking it up he heard a gasp, turning to the door, Quatre saw Miroki there.

"Uh… Quatre… I…"

"It's a very nice picture Miroki, I didn't know you drew so well. When did you do this?"

"I… I drew it in music class when you weren't looking." Miroki quickly told him.

"You're a great artist Miroki, I didn't know you were drawing me." Quatre blushed slightly at the thought of being sketched.

Miroki blushed too, "Well, I wanted to sketch you, but I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Uh… I… Just couldn't get the courage to ask you."

Quatre smiled, "This from the girl who wouldn't be insulted by Wufei?"

"Wufei is another matter. Quatre, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I was just surprised, that's all."

"You can keep it." Miroki whispered.

"Keep what?"

"The picture of course. Let's just say it's for the flowers." Miroki smiled.

"Thank you Miroki Sekkio."

Later that night, Quatre finally came home. Duo was asleep on the sofa, probably from waiting for him. Walking into the kitchen Quatre took of his tie, only to notice the month's report lying on the table. From what he read, everything was going well, there were a few problems. Possible candidates were chosen. On the top of the list were two names. Quatre frowned.

"I hope for yours and your friend's sake. That you live a normal life, not the life of a soldier."

Author's Note:

Yea, yea, I know, anyway please read and review. Everyone please!

Female Mewtwo thank you for the character, for your help, you have been great help in this chapter, not to mention you will no doubt be lots of help in the chapters to come. For those who don't read the first chapter Miroki Sekkio is her character her's!

Female Mewtwo: Awww…thanks Shadow.

Another thanks to Traci14, whom gave me the idea for the scene with Kara and Duo. Thanks so much!

You can only guess how close we live to each other. Anyway for reviewers, and liked like to know this, who has read Chapter 3 would like Mr. Smith to come back for round 2? Just wondering. Now what will happen now? What is Quatre talking about? What new adventures will our group get into? Will Miroki get Kara back for the blind date? Next time on Wing School!


	6. To Be Thankful

To Be Thankful

Miroki moved around on the dressmaker's stool as Kara was putting pins in the dress.

"Kara, tell me again why I'm doing this?" Miroki asked for the third time that day.

"Huhmmp, hmmm huhmp!" Kara said with a mouth full of pins.

Miroki growled, "Take those damn pins out of your mouth Kara! You're starting to act like Tomoyo."

"Hmmm?"

The annoyed girl sighs, "You keep wanting to make me dresses, and I don't wear dresses!"

Kara takes the pins out of her mouth, "It's your costume Miroki, Halloween is at the end of the month and I need time to get ready."

"What's so special that you insist on making my dress?"

"It's a surprise…" Kara murmured as she puts in more pins.

"I really hate it when you say that, it sounds like you're up to something."

"…………"

"I still can't believe you set me up last month."

"I can't believe Quatre saw that picture you drew of him." Kara replied back before asking, "So my family will be coming over to your house for Thanksgiving?"

"Right, and my cousin Chris is coming too, I suppose Zack is coming is coming as well."

Of course he is, Zack is my cousin after all. Which reminds me I am going to take more measurements after this, and then I need you to come to my house tomorrow."

Miroki groans, "What for?"

"This Thanksgiving is formal, so I need to make something for this occasion too."

"Kara………"

After Miroki left, Kara went to her mother, "Mom?"

"Yes Kara?"

"I was wondering, if I could invite five people over for Thanksgiving."

"If it's all right with their parents."

Kara grins, "Good."

~At The School The Next Day~

Kara walked down the hall till she found the people she was looking for. The G-boys were just talking, most of them anyways when Kara came up to them.

"Hi Kara, what's up?" Duo asked grinning.

"I was wondering if all of you would like to come for Thanksgiving on Sunday."

Quatre frowned slightly, "Are you sure its all right with your parents?"

"Don't worry I asked, mom said it was okay." Kara grinned, "If you're coming here's the address…"

After Kara left, Miroki came on the scene.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Not much, just the usual, and don't forget we're coming over." Duo replied.

Miroki frowned, "For what?"

"For Thanksgiving remember? Kara asked us to come for Thanksgiving."

Miroki's first reaction would have been to find Kara and scream bloody murder at her, but right then and there she got this idea in her head.

"Trowa, can I talk to you privately?"

"Okay Miroki."

Both Miroki and Trowa walked off to the music room.

Miroki closed the door behind them, "Remember when that girl Louisa was after you, and I hid you from her? Afterwards you said that you owned me?"

Trowa eyed Miroki warily, "Yes…"

"Well, it's time to return that favor."

"Oh?"

She grinned, "Let's say I'd like to return a favor, to an unknowingly to Kara. I want you to………"

Later that day Kara noticed that Miroki was grinning more than usual.

"Hey Miroki, what's with the happy face?" Kara asked.

"Nothing, I'm just in a happy mood." Miroki said in a sing a song way.

"That's good, so seemed pleased with yourself."

"Oh, I'm really pleased with myself…" Miroki grinned, then continued, "So Kara what are you making for both me and you for Thanksgiving?"

Kara thought for a moment, "Well, for you, and since I know you don't like dresses. Maroon dress pants, purple shirt, and a blue vest. Also I'm hoping to embroider the vest with silver threads. I'm going to wear a sea blue dress, with a V shape neckline and have the top embroider."

Miroki raised a brow, "Where are you going to find the time to do that?"

Her friend looks at the ground, "Well I brought the stuff to school, and have been doing it in my spare time."

"Sometimes I don't believe it."

Kara changes the subject, "So how did you and Heero do on the project?"

"Got the highest grades in the class." Miroki said proudly.

"So that means that you and Heero maybe are now good friends?"

The other girl shook her head, "We may have respect for each other, but it'll be a cold day in hell before we will really stop being rivals."

"Rivals don't give each other death glares and threatened to delete each other's account." Kara sighs.

"Don't be too sure of that."

Kara just shakes her head.

~Sunday~

Both girls were in Miroki's room getting ready when there was a knock on the door. They turned to find their cousins Chris and Zack at the door.

"So, how are our two cousins?" Chris asked grinning.

"Just fine." Miroki smiled back, giving her cousin a hug.

Zack just smiled leaning against the door, "So, how much money did you rob your poor parents for those clothes?"

Kara mocked a frown, punching her cousin lightly on the shoulder, "Idiot, I made these myself."

"You're kidding, since when did my cousin, sew?" Zack laughed as Kara tried to whack him over the head.

"So I hear we have five extra guests coming over." Chris changed the subject.

Miroki pretended not to know what he was talking about.

Kara grinned, "Yep! Five boys from our school are coming over."

"First she sews, now she invites boys over. Okay, where is my cousin, and what have you done to her?" Zack asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Jerk, you would say that." Kara laughed.

"These two insult each other every chance they get, and they still laugh about it," Chris shook his head.

"Miroki! Kara! Your friends are here!" Miroki's mother yelled from downstairs.

Kara grinned, she ran downstairs with Zack and Chris following her. Miroki stayed a bit behind, knowing what would come next. Downstairs all of the G-boys were waiting. Wufei was wearing a white silk shirt and matching pants. Duo was wearing a white shirt, with a black bow tie, and black pants. Heero was wearing the same, but he had a black tie on. Quatre was wearing a lavender shirt and a vest. Trowa just wore a plain green shirt, and a tie. Though it wasn't seeing them all dressed up that shocked her, it was Trowa. See it seems that Trowa was carrying some roses with him. He walked up to Kara, giving her the roses. Thankfully her mother wasn't there to tease her. Kara was blushing too hard to notice that both Chris and Zack were looking suspiciously at the boys. Miroki came downstairs, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Miroki!" Duo waved.

"Hi, guys I'd like you to meet Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. You guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Chris, and Kara's cousin Zack." Miroki introduced everyone.

Their cousins nodded, and the boys nodded back.

"Uh, I should put these in a vase." Kara said quickly, then leaving everyone at the door.

Later, everyone got settled in, the pilots were introduced to the rest of Kara and Miroki's families. An hour had pasted and everyone was talking, almost everyone. Kara was chatting with Duo, when she noticed that Trowa was standing alone. Miroki had amazedly gotten up the courage to strike up a conversation with Quatre. Wufei and one of Miroki's Aunts was talking to Wufei in Mandarin. Heero ended up talking to Kara's father about computers. Kara excused herself to talk to Trowa, Trowa looked up from his drink to see Kara there.

"Hi." Kara said.

"Hi."

Kara tried to think of something to say, "Uh, well, thank you for the flowers earlier."

"You're welcome."

She leaned against the fireplace, "I bet Miroki set you up to it, huh?"

"How did you guess?"

She giggled, "I set Miroki up last month."

"I was wondering about that, what did you do?"

Kara pretended to look innocent, "I kinda set her up on a date with Quatre."

Whether Trowa was shocked or not, Kara couldn't tell, "And me giving you flowers was a get back?"

"Well, I'm not a people person very often. Also to be quite frank, I've never gone on a date, much less been given flowers." Kara shrugged.

"Never been kissed?"

"Never, I rather be at home with a good book. Miroki is a lot more social, then I am." Kara turned to watch Miroki and Quatre talk.

Meanwhile Zack and Chris were having a little chat of their own.

"So what do you think of their friends?" Zack asked casually.

"Don't trust them. Something isn't right about them." Chris carefully watched Quatre and Miroki.

Zack looked over his shoulder to Kara and Trowa, "It's like they're keeping one big secret, and that worries me."

Chris raises a brow, "You worried about what they might be hiding, or worried that Kara might be growing up?"

Kara's cousin snapped back, "Look you're worried about Miroki as much as I worry about Kara, so butt out!"

"Ease up Zack, I know."

Their conversation was cut short by a ringing from Quatre's phone. They watched has Quatre's smile turned into a frown. He nodded a few times, and then went to get his friends. Quietly he talked to them, they nodded, with this worried frown on their faces. Quatre turned to Miroki's mother, "I'm sorry Mrs. Sekkio, but it seems there is a slight problem back home, I promise that my friends and I will be back shortly."

Kara was also watching the whole thing. She didn't think it was a good idea that they were going, but she knew the secret they've been trying to keep from her and Miroki. She also knew that she had no choice. Miroki seemed to be also on Kara's same train of thought.

"Don't worry you guys, go on, I bet it's family or something, we'll wait." Miroki put on a fake smile.

"Miroki's right, we'll wait." Kara nodded.

Duo grinned, "Thanks girls, you're the best."

With that they left. They were driving down back to their safehouse, as quickly as they could.

"Man, I can't believe that happened! Don't they ever take a break?" Duo shouted.

Heero tried to see if he could speed up, "Agreed, fortunately the girls gave us an out."

"We better hurry." Quatre warned.

Duo just gave his manic grin, "Don't worry, we'll beat the crap out of them, and be back in time to carve the turkey."

The boys reached the place where their Gundams were being kept. Back at Miroki's place the girls were have a private conversation up in Miroki's room.

"I hope they're alright, I'm sure they are fighting as we speak." Kara frowned looking out the window.

Miroki's worried looked matched Kara's, "Me too, but maybe we're over reacting, maybe it is family trouble."

Both girls looked at each other for a second, then sighed together, "Fat chance."

Kara got up and paced, "If they are here to fight, then why here?"

"We don't know that yet, don't worry, they'll be back."

The Deathscythe had just finished off two mobiles suits when three more came up behind it.

"Duo watch your back!" Heero shouted.

Heero laser canon destroys two of them; the third is taken out by Duo's scythe.

"There's a carrier taking off, it's carrying a load of materials. Probably ammo, computers and other things to make more mobile suits." Quatre informs them.

"Well, then let's catch that thing!" Duo yells.

Trowa frowned, "They didn't come unprepared."

They watched as a dozen more mobile suits come springing up…

The girls figure there was no point into staying upstairs. When their cousins saw them, they decided it was time to talk.

"Miroki, Kara, Zack and I need to talk to you." Chris said as he walked towards them.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do." Miroki gestured to the table.

Zack sat down, "About those boys…"

"What about them?" Kara asked leaning against the wall.

"We think there's something fishy about them."

Kara and Miroki looked at each other. The same thoughts came through their heads. Did their cousins know about the G-boys?

Miroki just smiled weakly, "Look, they're okay, trust me, I went out with one of them."

"You did what?" Chris nearly shouted.

Kara just replied, "Take a chill pill Chris, she just went out with Quatre once. You two need to be a bit more trusting."

"Whatever cuz, I think both of you are hiding something." Zack carefully looked his cousin in the eye.

Kara looked away, "Look **cuz** it's our life, and you are younger than me, so leave my life to me."

Chris put his hand on Miroki's shoulder, "We understand, but be careful, okay?"

Miroki grinned, "Don't worry what's the worse that could happen?"

Zack shook his head, "Famous last words."

Miroki would have said something back, but the boys timely arrive stopped her. Both girls ran up to them glad that nothing terrible had happened to them. Though they had noticed that Duo was missing his bow tie, and Heero was limping, but other than that everything was fine.

Later that evening before the pilots left from home after a wonderful meal, and time with the girl's families. Their cousins Zack and Chris came to have a heart to heart chat. Actually it was more like a heart to heart threat.

Heero glared at the two boys, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just want to tell you boys something." Chris glared back.

"Well, what? No need for glaring." Duo laughed.

Zack frowned, "You guys are up to something…"

Trowa watch them carefully, Wufei prepared to fight, Duo was at a lost for words, Quatre looked worried, Heero just asked in a monotone voice, "And that would be?"

Zack continued, "It's just a warning for all of you guys."

Chris stepped up, "We don't know, but if anything happens to Miroki."

"Or Kara."

Chris who was older, and bigger of the boys there, took Duo and rammed him into their car, "You will hurt so badly you'd wish you haven't been born."

"Chill man, we ain't gonna to anything to your cousins." Duo pushed Chris off of him.

With that they parted they're separate ways. Kara who watched the whole scene shook her head.

"One more glitch for everyone, and Miroki says that things couldn't get any worse."  
  


Author's Note:

Okay! First a few things to tell. First of all I'd like everyone to know, since everyone always seem to say they can't wait for me to get the next story out. That I'll **try**, try is the main word here. That I'll try to get a story out once every week. Remember though that I have something we call highschool, so I can't say I will. Second this fic is suppose is a long term project, and I the story the whole school thing goes over a year. I might skip a few months, but the idea is to go by our calendar. So Thanksgiving was last week, and this was **supposed** to be out last week. My bad.

Thank you co-author Female Mewtwo the person who owns Miroki Sekkio, it was also her idea for the flowers thing, she really wanted to do that. She is my co-author.

So what do you think will happen next? What adventures lies ahead? What more glitches will happen? Next time on Wing School!


	7. Friday The 13 and Full Moon

Friday the 13th and Full Moon

It was like any other day for the girls as the walked the halls of the Wing School. Of course just saying it was like any other day didn't mean it was a **normal** day at the Wing School. For starters the activities teacher was no other than the Mobile Suit instructor Noin. Five of the girls' classmates were the Gundam pilots, and well things were pretty strange. As the girls walked down the hallway, Nick stopped them.

"Hi girls, guess what day is it today." Nick leaned against a locker.

Kara sighs, "Not now Nick, today is not a good day for one of your jokes."

"Come on, can't blame a guy for wanting a bit of fun now, could you girls?"

Miroki rolled her eyes, "Sure Nick."

"Anyways, it's no joke, today if you girls had check your calendars. Today is Friday the 13th."

"Gah!" Miroki shouted.

Kara just raised a brow, "And you point being?"

Nick grinned, wagging is finger at them, "Careful girls, tonight is also a full moon. It just might be your bad day."

With that he walked away, a nervous Miroki and a doubtful Kara.

"Don't worry, what's the worse that could happen?" Kara shrugged.

"Kara, in the words of your cousin, famous last words."

Kara sighs, as both girls walk of to computer class. Taking their places Kara didn't really pay much attention. Miroki decided to chat with to the girl across the room. Heero as usual was typing at the computer. What he was typing about, neither of the girls knew. Miroki knew it had to be something about those mobile suits.Kara was just minding her own business when she noticed that Heero was frowning more than usual.Then he looked at Kara and gave her the meanest glare she'd ever seen.

Kara could swear if she could, would have sweatdropped at the moment, "Is something wrong Heero?"

Miroki turned over, "He's having the morning blues."

"Where is my file?!?!" Heero growled.

"What file?" Kara asked nervously.

"The one that just deleted."

"I would have liked to be the one to have deleted it but that's outta my line…Damn," Miroki smirked.

"Miroki this is not funny." Kara started getting a headache.

"Duh?" 

"Look, Heero, we didn't delete your file maybe you accidentally misplaced it." Kara suggested.

He just glares, "…………"

"Joy to the world if he does that," Miroki said flatly.

"Omae wa Korosu…"

"Yea, whatever."

"You know I don't understand Japanese but I don't want to know what that means," Kara shakes her head.

"Roughly translated," Miroki held up a finger, "I will kill you."

"Really did not want to know what that meant."

"When the day comes…" Miroki grumbled.  
"This is gonna be a long day…"

"Joy of all joys," Miroki stated.

As the day wore on, today of all days, they had another lab to do not to mention a certain substitute teacher, Mr. Smith.

"Ok class, today we'll be learning the delusion of acid, each of you will partner up and get 100 percent acid and water from the tap. It shouldn't take you very long so you'll have ten minutes to complete this."

Kara bends over and whispers to Duo, "Is it really safe to keep pure acid around?"

Duo just shrugs, "Dunno."

Within five minutes everyone had their acid and water and two separate beakers. Duo was pouring the water into the acid but Kara stopped him.

"Duo trust me you do not want to do that," Kara warned.

"Uh, why?"

At that moment Miroki let out a shout.

It had seemed that she had already poured the water into the acid and it was boiling over, sparking up. Little drops of acid landed everywhere. Which unfortunately landed on Miroki clothes, making little holes in them. Since Kara and Duo were near, some of the drops landed on their station. Kara got some acid on the side of her shirt while Duo got some acid on the tip of his braid.

Duo jumps up and yells.

Kara murmurs, "That's why."

She walks over carrying the beaker of water in her hand, unfortunately it seems that not everyone was as calm. Adam started running around trying to get Mr. Smith who was out of the classroom at the moment. He literally bumped into Miroki who was hold this sparking and spitting acid.Kara was near Miroki and was about to help in her in this little 'problem'. Splashes of acid dropped out of the beaker. Splashes pf acid landed on the wooden desks, eating holes into it while other splashes ended up on the shirts of Adam, Miroki and Kara. Holes on Miroki's sleeves and on the waist. Kara quickly took the beaker from Miroki's hands and poured it into the beaker of water.

Kara just stated, "This would be a good time to use the word shit!"

Duo came up behind her, "No kidding, what's in the DeathScythe hell are we gonna do?"

" Actually," Miroki said, "I would say Fuck!"

At that moment, Mr. Smith walked into the room. He looked around and grinned. "This is the reason the class is never boring. Class, this is the reason why you should pour the acid into the water, not the other way around."

Kara whispers again to Duo, "You think he'd told us sooner."

Duo just grins.

At lunch, Miroki went to get something to eat. Kara on the other hand, was falling asleep from the 'incident'. Quatre, Trowa and Heero were already sitting at the table eating and staring at the blotchy holes on the girls' shirts.

"What happened to you girls?" Quatre looked at them curiously.

Miroki flushed and Kara answered, "Chemistry, acid, someone bumped into Miroki, you guess."

"Well at least you girls didn't get a splotch of acid on your hair!" Duo commented.

Wufei joined the table, "so you women screwed up a lab project."

Heero smirked.

Miroki stood up with her tray, "Like you can do any better." 

As she was getting up from her seat, another girl was swinging her feet out onto the path. Miroki tripped over the girl's feet, dropping her tray and bottle full of Cream soda, the watermelon kind…therefore, pink, which landed on Wufei's white shirt.

"Well, it's a good thing that it was not his normal casual wear," Kara commented.

"Damn, sorry Chang," Miroki picked up the empty Cream soda, "My favorite drink…"

Kara puts her head in her hands, "This is gonna be a very, very, long day."

Right about then, things seemed to get pretty bad. The last class was English. It wasn't like anything would be getting worse or could it? Whether the next series of events were good or bad, one thing was for certain; the girls were going to have the shock of their lives.When they walked into the classroom, they heard rumors that there would be a new teacher teaching class. Of course that was normal, but the teacher isn't normal. There was a young man standing there. Both girls were kind of staring at him. For starters he had unusually long hair, and it was so blond you could have sworn it was white.

"Class, I will be your new teacher. My name is Mr. Peacecraft and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Kara sits beside Miroki, " Please tell me I didn't hear Peacecraft."

"Alright, I won't tell you," Miroki said.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! I don't we've gotten this much as a shock since the first day at school."

"Shock isn't really a strong word Kara."

"Oh? So you mean the term as in nearly getting a heart attack?"

"Basically yes."

Had they not been in class, Kara would have probably gone to the nearest wall and whacked her head on it. Miroki just stared to the front of the classroom wondering if they had gone crazy. Then something occurred to Miroki.

"Isn't he and Noin a bit young to teach?" Miroki whispered.

"Dunno, never thought about it." Kara answered back.

Fortunately it was the last class of the day, unfortunately there was still the after school activity to tend to.

"I don't think I can take anymore surprises for today." Miroki muttered.

"Ditto."

As they got to the field, Noin was already there, she was waiting for the other students to gather. When everyone was there Noin called out.

"Okay everyone, since our last paintball 'mission' so to speak went fairly well, we will be having another one today."

"Joy, this is just great." Miroki shook her head.

"Only today's paintball will be different. Instead of capturing flags, you will shoot running targets. The five boys from last time will be the targets, but today we will also have two more targets Miss. Sekkio and Miss. Winters. These seven will go into the forest with paintball guns, and run around, if you shoot them, they are out, if they shoot you, you are out."

"I am really starting to hate this today." Kara sighs.

Both girls walk up to the G-boys, each taking a gun they started their trek into the forest. Splitting up, they each went their separate ways. Miroki was walking around just finding her ground; suddenly she heard a snap behind her. Whirling around, Miroki watched for the attack. No one came, a few shadows lured about, and Miroki saw them. Taking aim she shot, two were down, but the third nearly got her. So Miroki turned the other way and ran, barely missing the splatters of yellow paint.

Quatre was in another part of the woods, he heard someone running towards him. He got ready to fire, when he noticed that it was Miroki, unfortunately Miroki was looking behind her. Not what was in front of her, running full force into Quatre. Quatre fell back into a tree, with Miroki at his feet. Quickly getting to her feet, Miroki helped Quatre up.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you." Miroki grabbed Quatre's hand.

"It's okay. Why were you running?"

Miroki dusted herself off, "Someone was chasing me with paintballs."

"Well, we would have a better chance, if we went together, besides I think I know where to old building is."

Meanwhile Kara was in a tree, watching people go by. Down below she noticed that Heero was also walking about. Though no one was able to get to him yet.

"What else to do you expect?" Kara thought to herself.

Someone did try to ambush Heero, but that only got a paintball on the chest. While Heero was distracted with that person, Kara noticed that someone was aiming behind Heero. Taking her paintball gun she shot at that person. Heero turned to see a boy with paint down his front, then looked up to see Kara sitting in a tree.

She smirked, "Watch your back Heero."

Heero just nodded, and went on this way again. After half an hour, and since Kara was sure than neither everyone had given up or had been splattered with paint ball, she decided to jump out of the tree, and find her way back to the school. Trying to find her way back, she noticed that Heero was up on the path.

"So is everyone already back at the school?" Kara asked.

Miroki and Quatre come of the bushes, "It seems that Duo has gotten lost in the woods."

"This is not my day." Kara murmured.

"We better split up to find him, Kara and Miroki, Heero and Wufei, and Trowa and I will go to find Duo."

As they went their separate ways, Duo was wandering aimlessly around the woods. He wasn't sure how he got lost, but all he knew was that he was out smarting some people, and ended up getting lost. The wind blew hard through the tiny holes in his shirt. At this time Kara and Miroki were walking through, Miroki was probably thinking it had to do with Friday the 13th, while Kara wondered if it could get any worse. Though the sound of thunder that filled the sky, answered her question. Quatre and Trowa knew they would have to hurry, or else get caught in the downpour. Lucky for all of the parties, Heero and Wufei were the first to find Duo.

"Baka, where have you been?" Wufei growled.

"Sorry, I guess I took a wrong turn." Duo explained.

"Let's go, it's going to rain." Heero told them in a monotone voice.

Everyone got out of the woods in time for it to rain. It rained very heavily, so they had to run all the way back to the school, before they got soaked.

Later that night, both Kara and Miroki were at their homes. In their PJs, and since the current events hadn't allowed them to check their e-mail. They both figure now was the best time. Miroki scrolled through her e-mail, with a cup of hot tea beside her. Kara was opening a strange titled e-mail as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Miroki frowned at the e-mail before her, it carefully read it once, then twice, and then a third time. For each time Kara read her e-mail she started going number, carefully putting the hot chocolate down, she leaned towards the screen.

It read:

Subject: A Warning to Wing School Students

I cannot tell you, who I am, or why I am e-mailing you. All I can say is this, beware of the Wing School, everything is not what it seems to be, or claims…

"What the hell………" Both girls murmured to themselves.

Author's Note:

There you go the seven part of this series as I'm calling it. If you already guessed, Friday the 13th was last week, and yes it was a full moon on that day too.

Female Mewtwo my co-author, friend and the owner of Miroki Sekkio thank you. She also came up with the scene with Quatre and Miroki, and the lunch scene too. Hehe, she was one great sense of humor.

The scene with chemistry was something, my unfortunate Chemistry teacher Mr. Mathews did once. Holes in the shirt, though he never did spill the acid, but it did spluttered all over the place.

Okay, what do you think? Please review. So now, a new character, and mysterious message. What is the warning about? Why? Who is this person? And of course what new adventures in highschool will they face? Next time on Wing School!


	8. Halloween Fright

Halloween Fright

It was nearly time for Halloween; Miroki was at Kara's house. Kara was putting the finishing touches on Miroki's costume, while humming the tune from 'Just Communication'.

"Kara, do you even know how to sing the words to that song?" Miroki asked after awhile.

"Yep, and to many other songs."

Miroki tried to turn around, but Kara wouldn't let her, "It's Japanese, do you understand a single word you're singing?"

"Nope."

Miroki just shook her head, "I know, going to regret asking this, but what is this surprise you have in store?"

"It's a surprise…" Kara murmured.

"I hope you're sure about this."

Kara looked up and gave her friend a smile, thinking to herself, "I hope I'm sure too. After that e-mail message I'm not too sure of anything."

The next day the girls got to school, they noticed that the atmosphere in the school had changed. It was gossip, Miroki was sure of it. They met up with the G-boys; Kara could tell that they too, were wondering about the change in the school. Though both girls would have betted anything that the boys had no idea about the e-mail. That was the only person to come up to the boys, there talking was Nick.

"Hiya girls! Did ya hear?" Nick gave his goofy grin.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his mind." Kara thought to herself.

Miroki just shrugged, "Probably, what?"

Nick lowered his voice, "Everyone got an e-mail saying that this school isn't what it seems."

Everyone tried to keep a neutral face, not revealing what was going on in their minds.

Heero was wondering who sent the e-mails, or in this case whom to kill. Duo was thinking about asking around the school to see what everyone else has heard. Trowa and Quatre were going to inform the others of this little development that just happened. While Wufei was going to do the same as Heero, look for the person that sent the e-mails. Kara and Miroki were just worried about what was going to happen next.

Miroki decided to help the boys out, "Come on Nick, I bet it was just some stupid prank someone decided to pull."

"Yea, I'm sure Miroki." Nick nudged her.

After he left, everyone went their separate ways. Heero and Wufei said they had some business to take care of, Quatre and Trowa said they needed to see a teacher about something, while Duo just stayed with the girls.

"So, did you girls get any e-mails like that?" Duo asked causally.

Kara sighed, "Yea, we did," then she lied, "But since it was Friday the 13th, we didn't think about it much, did we Miroki?"

Miroki went along with Kara, "Yep, it just something a joker would do."

Somehow the girls figured that Duo didn't buy that, "Uh huh, so it's okay with you?"

Both girls nodded.

"That's good, some people have nothing better to do." Duo grinned, "See ya both later." Duo yelled as he left.

Kara groaned, "Remind me to delete any weird e-mails I get from now on."

"Sure, do you think Heero and Wufei went to find the person?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that, that's what is happening. How long do you think we can keep quiet about this?" Kara chewed her lower lip.

Miroki frowned, "I don't know, I'd like to know why we are helping them."

"Trust Miroki, trust, right now I trust them to set whatever they have to do right. I don't think they would let anything remotely bad happen to the school."

"You have too much trust Kara."

Later that day Kara caught up with Quatre, on his way home.

"Quatre!" Kara shouted across the hallway.

Quatre turned, "Hi Kara, is there something I can help you with?"

Stopping in front of him, Kara caught her breath, "That party at the dancehall is still on right?"

"Don't worry, it's still on."

"Good." Kara grinned, "Miroki and I will be there."

As Quatre left, Kara thought to herself, "I hope I know what I'm doing, I wish I knew what was going on."

Quatre himself was going to catch up with the rest of the Gundam pilots. He had convinced them a week before to throw a Halloween party at a local dancehall, since they couldn't have it at his house. The others, but Duo had doubts about throwing a party, but Quatre convinced them that it would be fun, also they would get to know their fellow classmates better. It would be a good time to just act like a normal student, even if they weren't. He left to school to the local dancehall that he was renting out. The rest of the pilots were getting everything ready for the party.

"Hey, Quatre! We got everything set." Duo called from the ladder.

Wufei just shook his head, "I still don't see why we are doing this."

"It'll be fun, to act like normal kids for once." Duo explained.

"Who is coming?" Heero asked from the stage.

Quatre thought for a minute, "Most of our classmates, Noin, Millardo, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy."

"The girls are coming?" Duo asked.

"Why not? They'll like it." Quatre smiled.

Meanwhile Quatre wasn't the only person planning for the party. Kara was getting Miroki ready for the party, though Miroki had no idea about it. When Kara stepped back to see her creation, she grinned happily.

"You look amazing Miroki." Kara was smiling from ear to ear.

Miroki tugged at the fabric; "If you say so…" then she turned to the mirror, "Gah! Kara what have you done to me?!?!"

In the mirror, Miroki saw that she was wearing a long, flowing, white dress, at least this time it had sleeves. It was a creamy white, with gold snitching on the top of it. Behind her was a pair of white wings, and somehow Kara had managed to put sparkles in her hair. She turned to yell at Kara, but was shocked to see her friend was also in a costume. This one was strapless, with a skirt that went to her knees, it was yellow, and behind her was pixie wings.

"Now you look like an angel." Kara tried not to laugh at Miroki's expression.

"I am **not** going out in public like this." Miroki growled.

Kara pulled at Miroki's arm, "Too bad, we have a party to go to."

"Gah!"

It was a funny sight, seeing two teenage girls, a pixie dragging an angel to the car. Both Kara and Miroki tried to get comfortable since they had wings on the back. Before Miroki could say no, Kara drove off, to the dancehall.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! What party? Who?" Miroki started asking questions.

Kara laughed, "Settle down, I didn't tell, because that's the surprise, the party is being held by the G-boys, and we are going to the local dancehall."

"You could have made a different costume for me…" Miroki grumbled.

"Well, I think you look cute, no beautiful, if your lucky no one will know it's you." Kara smiled.

"You look like an older version of Sakura." Miroki couldn't help but smile.

Kara grinned, "That was what I was trying to do, but my hair is too short to put into pigtails."

"Ever thought about growing your hair?"

"Yes, but it'll probably get in the way."

Kara stopped in front of the dancehall, since there was parking there. As both girls stepping into the dancehall they grinned happily. Each of the G-boys was dressed up. Heero was dressed up in normal clothes, and yet he had leopard ears, tail, and whiskers, it kind of reminded the girls of the character Akito Hayama from an anime show.

"Then again, his personality fits too." Kara thought to herself.

Then there was Duo, he was dressed up all in black, but that didn't surprise the girls. Almost all of the pictures they ever saw were of Duo, wearing black, white or red. Miroki figured, judging by the scythe that Duo held, he had dressed as the Grim Reaper. Though he really didn't act the part, grinning from ear to ear, and his braid swinging back and forth.

"Leave it to the guy who calls himself the God of Death to dress up as the Grim Reaper." Miroki shook her head and grinned.

Whether the girls were surprised or not, Trowa was dressed up as what he always dressed up as, as a clown. In fact both he and his sister Catherine were dressed up in their usual circus outfits. Kara grinned, sure Trowa didn't dress up even as the clowns one would normally see, but she found it better.

"And he isn't wearing that damn ruffle like in the first season." Kara murmured so only Miroki heard.

Quatre was wearing something, some people might think of when it came to his nationality. He dressed up as an Arabian knight. Kara just grinned to herself, Miroki thought Quatre looked really good like that. The Sandrock pilot was dressed for the part.

"Wow, he looks amazing…" Miroki whispered to Kara.

Lastly was Wufei, and to both of the girls' surprise, he actually dressed up! Not only did he dress up, he actually got into the spirit of the party. That was the last thing either girl expected. He was dressed up a Dracula his black hair let down, a white shirt, black pants and cape. Complete with the fangs.

"You know, I didn't think Wufei would dress up like that." Kara commented.

"Agreed, so now what?" Miroki asked.

Kara grinned, "There are some more characters here, lets mingle a bit. Millardo and Noin are over there, Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy are talking over there. Sally is trying to get Wufei to dance, good luck, and Catherine is chatting with Adam over there."

"Uh, huh… I thought you weren't into this going to dance and mingle stuff."

Miroki's friend nodded, "Normally, but I'm here, so I'd like to at least chat, since the chances of dancing are nil."

"Don't be too sure."

Making their way through the crowd they met up with Relena and the others. Relena turned to see the newcomers; she gave one of those welcome smiles.

"Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kara kept a straight face, "Thanks, I'm Kara Winters."

"Miroki Sekkio."

Introductions went on for the evening. The girls got to chat with everyone, including their teachers. With time both girls started talking separating with other people.

"So, has my little brother been causing any trouble?" Catherine smiled as she chatted with Kara.

"Nope, so you're his older sister? Why don't you go to the school?"

Catherine had a quick answer for that one, "Can't have to take care of the family business."

Kara nodded, as she listened the music come on, more people had started dancing. Sally had somehow, both girls didn't want to ask, but she got Wufei to dance. Miroki chuckled at the sight wishing she had a camera, Kara brought a camera and took a quick picture. Duo some how grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of everyone at the party. They just let Duo run a muck for a while. Though it looked like Heero was ready to kill him, since Duo wouldn't leave him or Relena alone. Miroki was about to use Kara's prop wand to hit Duo over the head, but Hilde grabbed the wand and did that herself. Kara noticed that Quatre had started dancing with other people. Figuring this was her chance, since it seems that the girls' only fun, is to annoy each other to no end, by setting each other up, grabbed Miroki. Dragging the less than angel and more like fighter across the dance floor. By then Quatre had finished dancing, in which Kara pushed Miroki forward. Miroki didn't bump into Quatre, but this did get Quatre's attention. He asked her to dance, and since Miroki really didn't want to turn him down, agreed. Not before giving the grinning pixie a death glare. Briskly walking over to Duo, Kara took back her camera, put in some new film, and started taking pictures.

"So that's why you brought the camera."

The voice behind Kara made her jump, as she let out a yelp of surprise. She turned to see Trowa standing there behind her.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!" Kara snapped.

Trowa looked a Kara.

"Is he amused about that?" Kara thought to herself.

"Miroki is probably going to get you back for that." Trowa stated.

Kara shrugged, "I know, we always do this, trust me."

"So I see…"

Before anything else could be said, the dance floor shook violently. Everyone started to panic; Kara almost fell, when Trowa grabbed her. Miroki and Quatre made their way along with the rest of the G-boys and girls.

"What in the hell is this? An earthquake?" Duo yelled over the noise.

Miroki shook her head, "No, we can't get earthquakes in this part of the country. It's just not possible."

"We better go, it won't be safe staying here, earthquake or not." Noin voice was dead serious.

With just nod, everyone started making their way out of the dancehall. As they were running out Miroki could have sworn she saw a big robot near the dancehall, but Quatre was pulling her along, making sure that they both got out. Kara also notice it, and before Trowa grabbed her arm, took quick pictures of what she saw. When they got far enough away from the dancehall, Quatre looked over the crowd to make sure everyone was safe. Fortunately everyone had gotten out safety, without another word, everyone went home. The boys asked if they would be all right, and Kara told them they would be fine. Once Kara dropped Miroki off at her house, Kara drove off to develop the photos.

Miroki tired, wanted to go to bed, but something nagged at her. A feeling that wouldn't go away, finally, after not being able to see, she decided to check her e-mail. Unfortunately that seemed to be a bad choice. There in her e-mail box was other letter, which was addressed to all Wing School students.

It read:

Subject: To All Students

I told you, but you wouldn't listen did you, fools. I'll be gone for now, but you better leave the school if you know what's good for you.

Miroki frowned, muttering under her breath, "That guy is definitely, in my bad book."

During this time Kara had just gotten back from the one-hour photo shop. She tossed the pictures on the kitchen table. It had the usual pictures of people in costumes, and the dances. The only pictures that were out of place were the ones of the huge mobile suits. The pictures that Kara took quickly outside the dancehall. Taking those pictures Kara put them carefully in a box, then putting them in her drawer.

"Trust, I trust the G-boys, that they won't let anything really bad happen. Unless it is really bad, then I won't show these to anyone." She whispered to herself.

Author's Note: Let's see, yes if you are wondering we have always planned that some of the girls would show up in the story. This is just in time for Halloween.

Thank you to my Co-author Female Mewtwo, the creator of Miroki Sekkio. Thanks for your support as well.

Okay, review everyone! So what's going to happen next? Besides the fact that this guy is a complete wacko. Will the girls find out what's going on? Or will this whole year just go by, without more problems? Hehe, will Miroki really get Kara back for that little set up? And what adventures coming up next? Next time, on Wing School!


	9. Girl's Night Out

Girl's Night Out

Relena Peacecraft was pacing in her home; Hilde had gone off to find the phone numbers of two of the girls that they met at the Halloween party last month. Catherine, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy and her, decided it would be fun to have a girl's night out. They also decided it would be fun to invite some of the girls from the Wing School to join them. Two of the girls that really caught her attention were no other than Miroki and Kara. Hilde volunteered to find their phone numbers.

During this time the girls were at Miroki's home, babysitting their siblings. Ally Miroki's sister, and Kara's sister Sable were both eight, Jackie Miroki's sister was ten, and then Miroki's little brother Derek, whom was three. Their parents decided to go out and have fun so to speak. Leaving the girls alone with their siblings. The girls were watching TV when the phone rang. Kara picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Miroki there?" A voice over the phone asked.

Kara looked over to Miroki, whom at the moment had her hands full with Derek, "She's busy at the moment, who is this?"

Kara could hear voices in the background, "This is Relena, and this is?"

"Kara."

"Kara! Good I was going to call you later, the girls and I were wondering if you and Miroki would like to go out with us?"

"_Derek no!_ Kara tell Relena we would if we could." Miroki chased Derek around the house.

"Wish we could Relena, but we're stuck babysitting our siblings tonight." Kara replied back watching Miroki, "Very busy."

Hilde knocked Relena off the phone, "Then get someone else to baby-sit them!"

"Like who? This is sudden, there isn't a babysitter that will do this on a short notice."

"Get Duo, and the other boys to baby-sit!" Hilde snapped back impatiently.

Miroki stopped chasing Derek, Kara raised a brow, "You are kidding right? I don't think they would be all too thrilled to baby-sit for us."

"Not to mention Wufei would think we're out of our minds." Miroki added.

This time Sally spoke, "So let us call them, we'll convince them to fill in for you."

Both girls imagined the boys looking after their siblings; they grimaced, "Okay if you think they can handle four kids." Kara told them.

Relena took the phone back, "Great! Get ready, and we'll get the boys."

With that Relena hung up the phone, the girls looked at each other. Totally ignoring the rampaging three year old.

"Do you think that was such a good idea?" Kara asked after awhile.

Miroki thought to herself aloud, "Well, put it mildly I'm not sure. I mean Duo would make a good babysitter, but I'm not sure reliable. Quatre actually will look after them, but four kids is a bit much."

Kara continued, "Heero and Wufei I don't think have what it takes to take care of them. Trowa will probably be clueless."

Both girls sighs, "Let's just hope nothing remotely goes wrong.

Finally Miroki called out, "Everyone in the living room now!"

Before you could say 'now' three other kids appeared in the room.

Miroki gave her you-better-listen-or-else look to all of them, "Listen Kara and I are going out with some friends of ours. Five boys will be coming over to look after you, you better behave."

Jackie pouted, "I don't want some boys looking after me."

Kara explained, "These boys are the ones that were at our Thanksgiving dinner, so please be nice." Though Kara really doubted that they would listen to her.

"Fact is you better behave, or else! Now here are the rules…" Miroki started.

Meanwhile the G-boys were spending time at home, planning their next move, and stuff like that. Quatre had gone to get the door, and when he came back. The girls were behind him. Duo looked up with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What can we do for you?" Quatre finally asked.

Hilde gave Duo a smile, Duo prepared for the worse, "We need you to do us a favor."

Trowa carefully asked them, "What kind of favor."

Catherine this time came up, "We're having a girl's night out with Kara and Miroki, but they need someone to baby-sit their siblings for them."

"No!" Wufei stated as he got up.

Sally pretended to look confused, "No what?"

Wufei glared at her, "No, we will not baby-sit for you, that's a weak woman's job."

"Look here Chang Wufei, you are going to help us out, and this is **not** a weak woman's job!" Sally growled back.

"Come on, babysitting? We have more important things to do here." Duo complained.

Hilde just snapped back, "It's just looking after kids younger than yourselves! How hard can that be? We've done it, so if we could baby-sit so can you."

"And this house better not be a mess when we get back." Miroki finished her long list of rules.

As if on cue the doorbell rang, Kara hurried to open the door. To her shock, the Gundam pilots were there, standing at the door. Not all of them were happy, but they were there. Each of the stepped in followed by Relena, Hilde, Sally, Catherine and Dorothy. Just then Miroki walked in with her coat.

"Thanks guys, now first of all you have to make sure they're in bed by 9, and Wufei. Derek only understands Chinese, so I think it's best if you look after him. I think that's it, so see you later."

With that they left, leaving the five boys staring at, and staring back, four little kids. Before Duo could utter a single word, each kid went his or her own way. Two of them ran upstairs, Jackie headed to the study, and Derek was once again running a rampage through the house.

"This is gonna be a long night…" Duo sighs, wondering how Hilde talked him into this.

The girls leave, before Miroki and Kara get into the car, they turned back. Miroki hoped that they didn't make the wrong move by letting the G-boys baby-sit. Kara just hoped that the G-boys would survive the night. Back in the house Heero was in the basement. The minute the girls were gone, they had been chasing Derek around the house. Little did he know that a few minutes before the three little girls had pulled out a trick chair. Taking lots of skipping rope, threading it through the chair. Tired, and slightly annoyed, Heero sat down in the chair. Ally and Sable giggled as they watched their first victim sit down. The three girls hated the idea of having boys baby-sit them, so they decided to have a little fun with them. The second Heero sat down, Ally and Sable pulled on the ropes. Before the Perfect Soldier knew what had happened he was tied to the chair. Out into his view came Ally and Sable. A few minutes later Jackie came on to the scene with a box of stuff. Which in this case Heero did not want to know what was in the box.

"You little bakas! I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Heero growled at them.

Jackie pouted, "I don't like being called that!" And kicked him in the shin, hard.

Ally and Sable just shrugged, before yelling, "Let's play with his hair!"

Sable runs to the box, and pulls out a large brush. Grinning, Sable runs behind Heero, and starts combing his hair out. Heero had to admit having your hair combed wasn't bad, but he really didn't comb his hair very often. Most of the time, it was unruly, and full of tangles, which hurt like hell as Sable combed it. Jackie had disappeared from the room, and Ally went through the box again. Heero watched in horror as Ally pulled out colourful markers. Ally, since there was no fear of being killed by Heero, climbed on to his lap, taking out a pink marker. Out of instinct Heero pulled his head back, of course not without bumping into Sable whom was still combing his hair. Within an hour Heero's hair was combed flat down, and his face was covered with little pink flowers, and his clothes had the words "I AM PRETTY" with little blue stars around it. Sable ran out of the room, coming back with a mirror, showing Heero what they've done.

"Like it?" She asked happily.

"What the…" and before they could say anything a long colorful stream of swear words came out of Heero's mouth, in more languages than anyone knew.

"Heero! Buddy! Where are you?" Heero heard Duo yell.

At this time, the girls had disappeared, not that Heero cared.

"Down here! Get me out of here!" Heero called back.

Meanwhile back upstairs Derek decided it would be fun to throw the toy pokeballs at Duo. Duo was able to catch some of them, not to mention call down to Heero since he needed help. At the same time getting hit, hard, by some of the balls he couldn't catch. After getting hit by the pokeballs, Derek snuck up on Duo. Before Duo could even protest, Derek was climbing up his braid. Duo was trying to pull Derek off when he heard that Heero was having some trouble he figured, he should go down.

"Hey guys, Heero is having a bit of trouble, so stay here and look after Derek. Watch out he has a nasty arm." Duo warned as made his way downstairs.

Duo came down to see Heero tied to the chair. Of course that didn't shock Duo, what shocked him was that Heero's hair and clothes were changed, When Heero looked at Duo, he noticed the pink flowers.

"Heero, what happened?"

Heero looked down defeated, "The girls did this."

Duo started walking forward, "Man, I knew they were monsters, but this really takes the cake."

Heero looked up again, as he heard a small giggle. He looked to see Jackie hiding under the table, she was holding a rope, which gone out from under the table, into a small loop. The loop, which Duo was just about to step in.

"Duo, don't come closer!"

To late, Duo stepped into the loop, and Jackie pulled hard, causing Duo to fall to the floor. Duo looked up in disbelief as all three girls were dragging him across the floor. He tried to sitting up and get his foot loose from the lasso. Heero figured that if he weren't tied up, he would be laughing at this. The girls stopped in front of the stairs. Then with the oldest on one side, and the two youngest on the other side. They pulled and pushed Duo up, placing him in front of the staircase pole. Using another rope, they tied him to the pole. Sable left to come back dragging the same box full of stuff over to where Duo was. Heero personally wondered what they had planned for Duo.

Ally piped up, "So what are we gonna do?"

Jackie gave this evil grin, "Oh, I have an idea…"

In a restaurant, Miroki and Kara were having the time of their lives. It was fun to be out and about, with the G-girls. Kara checked the clock, "I wonder how they're doing, maybe we should call."

Miroki got up from her spot, "I'll make the call." She goes to the phone booth, "Hi? Ally is everything alright over there?"

Ally whom was in the basement picked up the phone, "Everything is alright Miroki, don't worry."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! NOT THE HAIR!!!!!"

Miroki frowned, "What's going on over there?"

"HELP ME! KARA! MIROKI! ANYONE!!!!!"

Sable runs up with a cloth and stuffs it in Duo's mouth, Ally just answers sweetly, "Oh nothing, we're just playing 'Hair Salon'. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay, be good, see you soon." Miroki hangs up and then thinks to herself, "Hair Salon, why does that sound like something Duo would do?"

Back in the basement, Duo struggles as Jackie holding a pair of sharp scissors, grabs his braid. In the other room Heero was listening to Duo's screams, which was stopped by Sable. As far as he could tell, their only way of getting out of this mess was stopped by three girls. Though he had to wonder what they were going to do with Duo's hair…

Duo tried to get out of the ropes, as he watched Sable undo his long braid, Ally had gone upstairs to get God who knows what. Jackie started snipping his hair, Duo wanted to move, but it would probably be worse, way worse. Unfortunately the girls wanted to level his hair, only an inch at first, but the first time didn't go so well. So in the end they ended up taking off two inches of his hair. Much to Duo's terror, and to add on to the terror, Ally came back with Miroki's unused blue hair dye. Duo finally spit the cloth out of his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT! NO!!!!! HALP!!!!!"

The girls attempted to streak Duo's hair blue, which in this case didn't turn out very well at all. Ally put the cloth back, since they didn't want the other boys to know what they were up to. When they were done, Duo had semi-blue, semi-brown hair, to top it all off. Duo's hair was full of lacey ribbons, butterflies, roses, and stars. Taking the cloth back out of Duo's mouth, and told him that no one else could hear them. Then they showed Duo the mirror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!?!?!?!"

"We just dressed you up, isn't it nice?" Sable chirped.

Ally came into the room with a tea set, with real tea in the teapot, "We're going to have a tea party!"

Both boys heard, and both boys had the same words come to mind, "Oh shit."

Before they could a least say anything, both boys were forced to have five cups of hot tea with the girls. And I do mean forced. Fifteen minutes later Trowa was just wandering through the house looking for the girls. It was only about half an hour after the phone rang that Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre noticed that Duo, Heero, Ally, Sable and Jackie were missing. Wufei, unfortunately for him, since he was the only person besides possibly Heero that knew Chinese, so he had to stay and look after Derek. Quatre offered to look on the ground floor, no one bothered to look in the basement, because it was locked. This left Trowa to search the upstairs' rooms for the girls. He so came to a room, which he figured was the master bedroom. There was a giggle behind him, Trowa turned just in time to see Sable coming at him with the scissors. Trowa moved out of the way in time, before Sable got a chance to take that few inches off his bangs. Sable ran out the door, with Trowa closely following her. He saw Sable go into a different room, and went to follow her…

Back in the basement, both Duo and Heero were relived that the girls left them alone. Though they were locked in the basement tied to a pole or chair, and they did look very weird, but they were alone.

Duo looked up from his spot, "Hey Heero, are you okay?"

"Considering we just got out witted by two eight year olds and one ten year old? Just fine, been better."

Duo snorted, "No kidding, it's hard to believe that Kara and Miroki are related to them. This is nuts, but maybe that's why the girls are so good at what they do, they get it from their older sisters."

"At least their older sisters don't tie us up." Heero growled back.

"Hehe, yea, this kids are so bad, hope the others are having a better time than us." Duo grinned back.

Trowa looked around the room; there was so sign of Sable anywhere. There was a closet over by the bed, and little kids did have a thing for hiding in closets. In his mind, it couldn't hurt to actually look. Opening the closet he expected anything, but one thing. Noting that the closet was empty, behind him Jackie, and Sable pushed Trowa into the closet. Shutting the door behind him. He tried opening the door, only to find it locked. The girls had locked him in the closet. Trowa looked around, it a big closet, with a light bulb, and a top shelf above him. That's when Trowa noticed that there was a rope going from the shelf to outside the door.

"What are they up to?" Trowa asked himself quietly.

That question was answered as Ally pulled on the rope letting the bucket of water; fall on Trowa, including the bucket. Before another thought came to him, he was wet, at least his hair was. He lifted the bucket off his head.

"Talk about trouble makers, they have definitely planned all of this." Trowa muttered to himself.

He looked to the crack of the door, to see a piece of paper slipped under the door; it read "Sucker."

"Definitely planned this."

Outside the girls were having lots of fun, considering what they were doing. There was a light switch outside the closet, to turn on the light inside the closet. They figured it would be more fun to turn the light switch off and on. Trowa watched as the light turned off, and then turned on. This went on for quite awhile, and Trowa was slowing losing his temper. He mentally noted to himself to talk to Miroki and Kara about their siblings. It was very hard to imagine them being like this at their sisters' ages.

"Then again, it's hard to imagine Kara even pulling a prank like this." Trowa reasoned to himself.

Trowa sighed a breath of relief as the light stopped turning on and off. Little did he know that there was a boombox on the shelf above him. Back downstairs Derek wanted to have a little fun with poor Wufei. Wufei was sitting on the stairs muttering injustice to himself. Derek was right behind him, and noticed his ponytail. Truth is Derek had rarely seen anyone, much less a boy with a ponytail before. So his first reaction was to pull it, and that's exactly what he did. Wufei felt his head get pulled back, as Derek happily tugged on his ponytail.

"Ow! You little…"

Wufei got up, just in time to chase Derek around the house. So here is the scene, a teenage boy, a very angry teenage boy, probably ready to scream injustice, chasing a giggling, three-year-old around the house. Jackie had just come downstairs after playing a game of "light switch" with Trowa. She noticed the game of chase going on, Derek was near the front door, and Jackie decided to give her little brother a helping hand. The girl opened the front door letting Derek and Wufei outside. Quickly she shut the door behind them, locking both of them out. Of course Derek, though not old enough to think like the girls was smart enough to know other ways back into the house. Jackie went to open the side door of Derek, then shutting and locking that door too. In fact they locked every window and door in the house. Before Wufei could scream "injustice" he found himself locked outside the house.

"Kusos! Let me back in!"

At this time the girls showed no sign of slowing down. Leaving poor Quatre to chase them around the house. (Though I think they had too much sugar.) Finally in the living room, Sable stopped running, she turned to Quatre, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I'm done running." She said in a sing-a-song manner.

Quatre was relived, "Good," he sat down on the floor, "Because I'm tired."

Just then Quatre was lassoed, and tied up on the ground. It became clear that Sable just stopped, so they could trick him, into letting his guard down. So here we are with a poor boy tied up on the ground trying to get himself free. Now that there was no worry about boys, Jackie unlocked the door to the basement, just for a small while. Duo who was dying of boredom, watched Jackie get, what he dubbed, "The Box Of Hair Horrors".

When Jackie left, Duo yelled over his shoulder, "Heero, I think the girls are going to play hair salon again."

"With who?"

"No idea."

Back upstairs Quatre was trying to get them to let him go, "Come on, why are you doing this? Your sisters are going to get upset with you."

Jackie just grinned as she pulled out a box of black hair dye.

Quatre's eyes widen, "Oh, no…"

The girls gave Quatre around the same treatment as they gave Heero and Duo. There were a few differences, this time they were determine to dye all of Quatre's hair black. Which wasn't easy, since Quatre kept moving around. So they ended up getting the dye on the floor and of course in Quatre's hair. Also, and who knows where Ally got this idea. She decided it would be fun to dress him up. To make matters worse, the only clothes that they could get their hands on were Miroki's clothes. Sable ran back upstairs; she stopped by the room Trowa was in. Thinking it was fun, she took the remote the boombox that was in the closet, turning the volume way up, she turned it on. Before Trowa could even think, he was blasted by very, very, loud music. He scrambled through the contents of the closet, to find anything to block the noise. Next Sable headed to Miroki's room, she looked through Miroki's things to find her blue mini-skirt. An evil grin, came to Sable, as she took the skirt, then going back to turn off the music that was coming from the closet.

Quatre at this point felt like hitting his head on the floor, the girls had just finished dying his hair. Then Ally went off and drawn all over this shirt. No matter how many times he called for help, no one came. Of course no one could. He looked up with pure terror on his face when Sable came back with Miroki's miniskirt…

Kara and Miroki got to know the girls so well in just one night. It almost seemed like they have always been friends. Miroki checked her watch, they had been out for a long time, and it was getting pretty late. Kara got up, and told Miroki that she could make one last phone call to home. When she did, Kara was surprised to end up on the answering machine. Hanging up she whispered to Miroki that, maybe it was time they went home. Her friend agreed, and the G-girls offered to drop them off at Miroki's house.

In Miroki's home the girls had somehow pulled off Quatre's pants replacing it with Miroki's mini-skirt. Leaving poor Quatre behind, the girls ran back upstairs, not before decorating the pants as a flag Quatre sighed, as he put his head on the floor.

"That was a nightmare, how is it possible that they are related to this monsters? Miroki wouldn't ever do this, I wish they were home…"

Back up to the room that Trowa was locked in the girls used Quatre's belt, and hung it outside the window. Trowa, who at this point fell asleep. Was awoken by their giggling. Which at this rate sounded like menacing laughter. Once again they turned on the radio and light, and turning both of them off and on. This was really getting on to Trowa's nerves. At a point where he couldn't take it any longer, he started banging on the door.

"Let me out!" He yelled.

Another piece of paper, which read: "No way loser."

Back outside Wufei was pacing like a tiger in a cage, trying to find a way in. Derek was near the front door, and Wufei had been trying to get him to open the door. This didn't get him anywhere; even in Chinese it was useless. The only thing that Derek did was say, "Shut up!" back in Chinese. Trying once again to find a way back into the house, Wufei noticed something blowing in the wind, coming from the second floor window. It was pants, or in this case Quatre's pants.

Yelling on top of his lungs Wufei shouted at them, "What have you done to Quatre?"

His answer? It was soda, eggs, and some kind of weird paste of melted marshmallows, crushed eggs, and stuff Wufei didn't want to find out. All was that was thrown and poured on Wufei, which just angered the Chinese pilot even more. Under his breath, and thankfully not as loud as Heero, he let out a long string of curses. Fortunately or Unfortunately at this time the Miroki and Kara had just come home. Kara frowned as she looked up.

"Miroki what is that?" Kara pointed to the thing hanging out the window.

Miroki looked carefully, "Looks like a flag, no wait. It's a pair of pants decorated as a flag, hanging by a belt. Color looks familiar. Wait! Those are Quatre's pants and belt!"

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kara whispered.

They came up to see this goop thing standing near the front door. On closer inspection it was Wufei full of stuff. Miroki opened the door, while glaring at her little brother.

"There are some towels downstairs, I'll go and get those." She tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked, Miroki frowned, "Okay you little monsters! Come out here right this second, and who in the hell locked this door?"

Kara winced, "She's really angry."

After Ally gave the girls the key to the basement they came down to find poor Duo. Kara stared at Duo, she had never seen his braid undone before, then again she's never seen his hair this way period. Duo just grinned sheepishly.

Miroki stared and commented, "So that's what Ally meant by 'Hair Salon'."

"Your sisters are spawns of Satan." Duo stated.

"No kidding." A voice from another called out.

Kara left the others to find Heero tied to a chair. She put her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the sight; of course Heero's deathglare did the trick.

"My god Heero did our sisters do that?" Kara knew the answer to that question.

After some talking they all came back from the basement. Kara agreed to look upstairs, while Miroki looked on the ground floor for the remaining boys. Miroki wandered her way into the living room to find Quatre hogtied on the floor. She quickly kneed beside him.

"Shit, when I get my hands on those kids…" Miroki muttered as she untied Quatre.

"Don't worry, it could be worse."

Miroki eyes ran from the skirt up to his hair, "Not if you like being a model, really Quatre my skirt doesn't suit you."

Quatre flushed when he remembered the skirt, "Everything but that."

Miroki nodded, helping Quatre up, "I forgot that when I was little I didn't like boys looking after me neither."

Quatre stared at Miroki, "You used to do that too?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Well, yea, I did."

Upstairs Kara heard a banging coming from the closet in Jackie's room. Carefully walking in she noticed that it looked like the door of closet was going to come of its hinges. Though that wouldn't be far from the truth, as Trowa was ramming the door. Kara made her way around the closet figured the best way to open the door without getting knocked over. Stepping over to one side of the closet, she quickly opened the door. Out came Trowa, who at the same time was ready to ram the door again. The force of his body without the door made him ram into the bed. Kara helped Trowa up; she frowned when she noticed that his hair was all wet.

"Are you alright?"

Trowa looked at Kara, shrugged, "Been better."

"Sorry about what my sister did, come on, there's a hairdryer in the bathroom." Kara showed Trowa the way.

"Your sister is something else." Trowa commented.

Kara shook her head, "Sorry about that, I didn't know they would cause this much trouble."

"It's okay."

Fortunately for the boys, the girls had arrived home just in time to save their shoes, from God who knows what. The girls once again said sorry for all of the trouble their sisters had caused that night. Miroki said she would pay for damages, as well as for looking after them. Kara firmly sent them to their rooms, while Miroki made a call to their parents about what had happened. When Kara was driving back home from Miroki's place, she noticed that her sister was holding something.

"Sable, what's that?"

Sable gave her sweet smile, "A camera."

~A Few Days Later~

Relena was typing away at her computer, when she noticed she got e-mail from Kara. It read:

Dear Relena,

It seems that our siblings caused the boys a lot of trouble the night we went out. My sister took these pictures, I think you should see, but don't tell the boys about them. It's a girl's secret.

Relena clicked, and grinned at the pictures that unfolded before her. At the school Kara handed a package to Miroki.

"What's this?" Miroki asked opening it.

Kara pretended to look innocent, "Just pictures my sister took…"

Author's Note: This is a very long chapter! Anyways both Female Mewtwo and me were really high on sugar when coming up with this. Hoped you got a good laugh, till next time!

Thanks Female Mewtwo for the wonderful ideas you gave me, most of them where hers.

So what else will this strange highschool life bring? Next time on Wing School!


	10. We Will Remember

We Will Remember

It was early November in which the girls were getting ready for the assembly at school. They had offered to help out in the assembly, not to mention to get other people to help out. The girls were sitting in Kara's home, planning.

"So what about Adam?" Kara asked.

Miroki, thought for a minute, "He said that he'll help with the display, but that's about it, no one is willing to go up in front of the school to do anything. Which comes to the next question, what do we need?"

"We don't need much, but to put it mildly a few speakers besides ourselves. How about this, you plan the speech, since your speaking, and I'll get more people." Kara suggested.

"I'm not sure…"

Kara put Miroki's worries to rest, "Don't worry, besides you'll be for the next few days remember?"

Miroki frowned, "I remember, okay, and you'll come with me that day too right?"

"Of course I will. This is going to be very last minute, I hope everything will turn out okay."

Miroki just nodded.

The next day Kara waited outside the door, where students normally go for after school activities. She was sure they didn't know about the assembly. Though it was true that their worlds were very similar, there were many differences, and this would be one of them. Miroki had already left, not to mention from what Kara had heard Wufei had left too. Though she had no idea why, Kara figured she could catch Wufei later. Right on time, she saw the G-boys make their way to the door.

"Hi guys." Kara said.

Everyone said their hellos, even Heero.

"Kara, have you seen Miroki?" Quatre asked.

Kara nodded, "Miroki left school early today."

Heero frowned at that, "Why? We should be at the after school activity."

That question confirmed Kara's belief, "Remembrance Day." She said quietly.

"Remembrance Day?" Duo asked.

Kara nodded, "And the reason why I want to talk to all of you. The assembly tomorrow is for Remembrance Day. I need your help, since no one is willing to speak in front of the school."

Trowa nodded, before asking, "And what is Remembrance Day?"

"Remembrance Day, is the day when we remember people from World War one and two, when we remember those who fought for our country and freedom, and when we remember those who didn't make it through the war. It's our way of giving respect to the past and present soldiers." Kara explained.

"So, the day is to give respect." Quatre stated solemnly.

Kara nodded.

"We'll help." Heero answered before anyone else.

"Thank you."

Miroki sat there in the entrance of the graveyard. It has always been a tradition between her and Kara that they would set roses on the graves of fallen soldiers. She decided to arrive early that day and Kara said she would catch up after she was finished planning the assembly. Miroki never heard another person come up behind her until a familiar voice said, "what are you doing here onna?" 

Miroki whirled around, glaring at Wufei, "Do you 'have' to call me that? I have a name you know, use it!"

Wufei just leaned against the fence "you didn't answer my question."

"It's Remembrance Day! Take a guess!" Miroki snapped back.

Wufei just raised a brow, "and this Remembrance Day is special to you?"

"Yes it is Wufei, today's the day we remember those who have fallen during the wars." Kara answered as she walked up with the rest of the Gundam pilots behind her.

Miroki wondered why the G-boys were there, "Kara, what's going on?"

"I figured that they should be here, I mean this is their first Remembrance Day after all."

"Ok, come on then," Miroki started to the first row of graves.

The gravestones look very old, neither of the girls were surprised since these gravestones were here since World War I and II. There was silence around them as they laid down the roses and the tension seemed to be growing.

"So why this particular day?" Quatre asked quietly.

Miroki shrugged, "They say that a peace treaty was signed on the 11th day on the 11th month on the 11th hour on the 11 minute."

"Ok…what is the tradition? Besides putting roses on graves?" Duo asked.

Kara thought for a minute, "We just do little things, sometimes a poem, sometimes a prayer, sometimes we just stand here and have a moment of silence."

Duo just gave her one of those solemn smiles (which was very rare) "Well I could do a prayer, if you'd like."

Miroki nodded, "Sure, that'd be great."

The six other teenagers backed up to give Duo a free space. They all bowed down their heads in prayer.

"Dear Father, we've come here to honor those that died for our freedom. The prayer for those who are still fighting…"

The four Gundam pilots raised their heads at the words and stared at each other for a few moments before bowing their heads down again.

"In hopes that they will arrive home safely. To guide future soldiers we send this prayer to them. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, Amen."

After Duo was done his prayer, Miroki came up, pulling out a sheet of paper. She handed it to Quatre.

"Here Quatre, help me read this poem in the honor of the soldiers, ok?"

"Ok…"

"In Flanders fields the poppies blow

Between the crosses, row on row,

That mark our place; and in the sky

The larks, still bravely singing, fly

Scarce heard amid the guns below." Miroki started.

"……We are the dead. Short days ago

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow

Loved and were loved, and now we lie

In Flanders fields." Quatre continued.

"Take up our quarrel with the foe;

To you, from failing hands we throw

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

If ye break faith with us who die

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow

In Flanders fields." Miroki finished.

Everyone was quite for a moment. It was like the poem has brought a thoughts and feelings towards the Gundam pilots. Both Kara and Miroki wondered with the coming of the pilots and the coming of the war. Heero, in one of the few times in his life, let his cold barrier of him indifference, come down. He silently wondered if the girls had any ideas what was coming. Duo thought silently to himself, wondered if the person who wrote the poem, was meant for people like them. Quatre and Trowa could one way or another, relate to the poem.Wufei remembered the line of 'take up our quarrel with the foe,' as it was saying that there was another reason to continue the fight for peace.

Finally, Duo broke the silence, "Dunno 'bout you girls, but I think we're done here."

"How about we all head back to the school to get the poppies," suggested Miroki.

Everyone nodded and left the graveyard except when the girls didn't notice, each Gundam pilot turned back, offering their own prayer for the future to come…

Author's Note: Sorry it's short, I'm right now sick, my co-author is hyperactive to continue a sad chapter. Trust me you don't want to be here with us. Anyways this was for Remembrance Day, which is two weeks late, due to our hyperactive nature and homework.

Thank you to Female Mewtwo for her support, thank you for typing for me. She typed because my head is killing me right now. Her character Miroki Sekkio, and her ideas, which I can't do without.

For now that's it read and review.


	11. Surprise, Surprise...

Surprise, Surprise…

Miroki watched the first snowfall of the year. It was strange, it past years it had never really snowed till late December, it was a week before December, and it was already snowing. Not that Miroki cared, snow was snow, that's what made winter so much fun. Though she had expected to not have a white Christmas. Not much had happened in school, everything and everyone was normal. She smiled, yea, that was weird, that everything would be normal. It was normal to have a former mobile suit instructor Miss. Noin being the after-school activities teacher. It was normal to have a former mobile suit pilot Mr. Peacecraft teaching English. It was normal to walk, talk and laugh with five boys who were Gundam pilots. Even the shock that Kara and Miroki got a week after Remembrance Day finding out that their principal was no other than Lady Une, of course Miss. Une to the students. Strange after the shock they didn't even batter an eyelash when it came to those things. Everything was normal, nothing of the ordinary. Well, except that Kara asked Miroki to write down everything she wanted for her birthday a few days ago.

Kara Winters frowned and paced in her room. Miroki's birthday was coming up; she really wanted to surprise her friend. Of course Miroki's choice in presents was something else.

"Let's see…" Kara murmured to herself, "First of all computer stuff, no biggie, second, strings for her Chinese piano, another no biggie, but this, man what in the hell was Miroki thinking? Weaponry? She is nuts sometimes. Everyone is going to have to be creative on this one."

She checked her clock, Kara had to go out right then and there. Earlier Kara had told the G-boys to meet her at a coffee shop in town. All of the pilots amazingly enough all showed up. Heero nodded as Kara sat down.

"So, Kara, what is it that you need us so badly for?" Duo grinned manically.

"Miroki's birthday is coming up, and I need help setting up a surprise party for her." Kara explained.

Quatre smiled, "Of course we'll help, what do we need to do?"

Kara grinned happily, "Great! Quatre we need a whole day to set everything up, so could you, uh, take Miroki out somewhere?"

Quatre was taken back by the request, "Uh, I don't know…"

"Please? Miroki is sure to listen to you without getting suspicious." Kara gave him her sad-puppy-dog-I'm-gonna-cry look.

Trowa decided to help Kara, "Why not Quatre? It's just a day."

"Okay, but where am I going to take her, actually what am I going to say to her?" Quatre asked slightly panicked.

"Don't know about what you're going to tell Miroki, but… there's this really nice teashop downtown. You know the old fashion part of town, where all of the houses are really old." Kara suggested.

Only Trowa raised a brow to that, but everyone agreed. Finally everything was planned out, since Miroki's birthday was on a Friday, it wasn't all that hard. When school was out, Quatre would take Miroki to the teashop, while everyone else went to Kara's to set up the party. Kara also showed them Miroki's list, but told them to skip the weaponry part. That evening each boy was thinking on what Miroki would like, since there was only three things on the list. One of which they should stay away from. Heero, was actually thinking about getting Miroki a gun, but remembered about the no weaponry part. Besides the girls would ask where he got the gun, also this wasn't like they were in war or anything. So he just settled on a computer program for Miroki's computer. Duo on the other hand, didn't remember the 'no weapons rule', and left to get something he saw in a local pawnshop. Trowa had no idea whatsoever on what to get Miroki, so he just decided on warning about Miroki about Kara getting Quatre to take her to the local teashop, and maybe throw in a favor for the heck of it. After all knowing the two girls, Miroki's favor will involve Kara, so it wouldn't be bad. Quatre wondered and thought, finally he settled on a set of Chinese piano strings and a book full of songs that Miroki could play. Wufei really had no idea on what to get Miroki. After much thought he called Kara to asked for Miroki's clothes size, and got her tradition, silk Chinese clothing.

Finally after days of planning the day had arrived. Miroki had just finished coming from the after school activity to see Trowa waiting for her at her locker. Kara, whose locker was right beside hers, had disappeared, claiming that there was something she had to do. Miorki was confused, after all, besides Heero, Trowa never made social calls. At least almost never made social calls.

"Hello Trowa, are you waiting for someone?" Miroki asked, opening her locker.

"I was waiting for you."

She looked at him, raising a brow, "Oh?"

Trowa pointed to Quatre, whom was down the far end of the hall, "Kara did it again."

This time Miroki frowned, "Did **what** again?"

He smirked, slightly, "Kara got Quatre to ask you to go to the teashop after school."

"What?!?! What in the hell was she thinking?" Miroki banged on her locker, and then she gave Trowa a strange look, "Now that I think of it, why are you telling me this?"

"Happy Birthday Miroki, that's your present, you're really hard to buy for, so this is it. Also I now owe you a favor too." He paused, "By the way, go with Quatre to the teashop, at least you won't be caught of guard."

With that he left a stunned Miroki there, locker open. It seemed that in her shock she totally forgot about putting her books away, and simply shut the locker close again. As if on cue, Quatre finally got the nerve to go up to Miroki. During this time, he was kind of hoping Trowa would put him out of his misery. Then again, Quatre couldn't believe he was having a hard time. How in the heck can anyone who has 29 sisters have a hard time asking a girl a simple question? It was the problem he didn't like Miroki. She was interesting to be around, had an interest in music, a good artist, and she was friendly. So what was his problem? He watched as Miroki close her locker.

"Hello Miroki."

She smiled, "Hi Quatre."

Quatre took a deep breath, "Miroki, would you like to go to that teashop in town? I'll drive."

Though Miroki wasn't surprised, she did flush a bit, she looked down trying to hid it, "Sure, why not?"

"Great! Let's go."

He took her arm, and the two of them walked out the school together. Meanwhile Kara arrived home with the rest of the G-boys in tow. Everyone brought something, and was going to do something too. Heero, and Wufei would be decorating around the house. Duo would be making phone calls making sure that everyone was coming. Trowa, since Duo couldn't cook, Heero, was kind of out of the question, and Wufei refused to cook (though Kara figured he couldn't cook anyways) this left Trowa to cook a few things. Kara had to get some more of the party stuff, then she would help decorate, and she told Trowa she would bake the cake. Besides, she had to go and pick up Miroki's present.

Back with Quatre and Miroki, the ride to the teashop was a quiet one. Before Miroki knew it, she was sitting at a table with Quatre. It was snowing softly outside. Miroki watched the snow, fall on the trees. The teashop was old, but pleasant place, polished wood, tablecloths and mismatched teacups. Some of the older teacups were hung up as decorations. In the shop next door, they could hear to faint ringing of a bell as customers came in and out of the shop. Quatre poured some tea into Miroki's cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took the warm cup.

"You're welcome. So, does it always snow during this time of year?" Quatre asked, trying to make conversation.

Miroki blew over her cup, causing warm smoking to come, "Not this early, normally it snows pretty late. Though I guess that means that this year we'll be having a white Christmas."

He looks outside, "That would be beautiful, a white Christmas."

Miroki nodded smiling.

Kara reached for the house keys, she had gone off, leaving the boys alone. She got everything she needed; unfortunately the box that was carrying everything was really big. It blocked her view, so she could see who was in front of her. Duo was chatting on the phone, but it would take him around ten minutes for each phone call, because he would end up chatting with the person on the other line. Heero and Wufei had been blowing balloons for most of the time that Kara was gone. Kara had earlier given Trowa instructions to make a bake pasta dish. Everything seemed to be ready; he just needed to wait for the sauce and the oven to warm up. He heard the car in the driveway. Duo was too busy talking, and Heero and Wufei weren't totally getting along for some reason or another. Trowa opened to door to find Kara, or mostly the large box she was carrying. Without even telling her that he was there, Trowa took the box. Kara was surprised to have the box suddenly lifted out of her hands. Only a few minutes later did she realize that it was Trowa.

"Thanks Trowa."

He nodded, "No problem."

Kara sniffed the air, "Hmm… It seems you've had no problem with the recipe?"

Nods.

"Good," Kara walks over to the box, and starts pulling stuff out.

"Need any help?" Trowa asks.

Kara smiles, "A bit, I just hope Quatre's doing alright." Then she sees Duo, Wufei and Heero, "Hey! Duo stop talking their ears off, and keep that up and you'll be paying to phone bill."

Everything was going all right back at the teashop. Both Quatre and Miroki had loose up a lot and started chatting about their friends, family, among other things.

"My parents were in shock to find out that they would be having a little boy, though I wonder about Derek. Growing up with all girls and no boys." Miroki grinned.

Quatre laughed, "I can sympathizes with him, after all I have **29** sisters. Though your brother doesn't seem to have that much trouble, considering he help lock Wufei outside the house."

She shook her head, "I still can't believe they did all of that. Really, I was bad, that was the pits. I suppose there isn't a point to ask help with babysitting is there?"

"Could be worse if you girls didn't decide to come home right then and there."

Miroki just grinned again. "Good point. So Quatre were you a little terror with your sisters when you were little?"

Quatre thought for a minute, "Can't say I remember, but there are a few things I do remember…"

"Oh?"

Quatre put down his cup of tea, "Well, it's not too long ago. See, I use to travel a lot, away from home. I had been doing that for about a year. The minute I come back, my older sisters, uh… How should a put this? Attempted to set me up on dates."

Miroki looked at him, like he was nuts.

"Okay, they tried to set me up period."

"Sounds like something Kara would do." Miroki mused.

Quatre nodded, "Well after awhile I would try to get away from them."

"Oh?"

He sighed, "More like run, it's hard since a see them everyday. I even climbed out my own bedroom window to keep my youngest sister from asking how the last one went."

She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, "Oh, god, you **tried** to **climb** out your bedroom **window**?"

"Yes…" Quatre flushed, "It' didn't turn out very well, in the end I had to get Duo to help me get out of the tree."

"Are you nuts? Sure I do that, but I didn't think you would." Miroki giggled, "Your sisters can't be that bad."

Looking at Miroki, keeping a straight face, "You've never been set up by **each** 29 sisters Miroki."

Miroki laughed, "All of them got a go at it? What did you do?"

He waved his hands in the air, "There wasn't anything I could do. When the circus came into town, I asked Trowa's older sister, Catherine to hide me in Trowa's trailer once. Another time I asked Heero if I could go with him to Ear-Europe, so my sisters couldn't find me."

Miroki noticed the slip, but ignored it, "So, was there any set ups that you did like."

Quatre thought for a minute, "There is one set up I did like…"

"Which one?" Miroki asked.

He smiled, looking straight at Miroki, "This one, I didn't get set up by my sisters, instead by Duo."

Miroki looked confused, but then it hit her that the date he was referring to, was the one Kara had set **her** up on, she flushed furiously that that comment.

Trowa watched as Kara mixed the batter, the other dish was almost done as well. Kara could feel his eyes on her, she wished there was something she could say to break the silence.

"Trowa?"

"Hmmm?"

Kara thought for a minute, trying to think of something to say, "So, Trowa how do you like here so far?"

"It's okay."

She watched him curiously, "Just okay?"

"I don't normally stay in once spot for very long. This is a change for me." He answered back.

"I wouldn't know, I don't travel that often." Kara shrugged.

"You should."

It became quiet again. Trowa went over to the oven and pulled out the dish he was making. Then set the oven for the cake that Kara was planning to make. Kara could hear Duo's chatting, Heero and Wufei working. So why was it so quiet for her? She didn't mind the quiet, she was quite use to it. Finally out of nowhere she started singing "Ai wa Ryuusei". Since normally like she would sing this alone, everyone stared at her. Kara doesn't know Japanese so this was a bit strange. Heero and Wufei just shrugged it off and went back to work. Duo acted like it was normal and started chatting again. Trowa listened, before walking over to his schoolbag. Before Kara knew it she heard the faint sound of a flute, in tune with her singing. Since singing she looks up to see Trowa playing.

After she was done Trowa commented, "I didn't know you knew Japanese."

"I don't, I just know how to sing it and the English title." Kara replied back.

"What is the English title?" He asked.

"'Love Is A Shooting Star'… I guess I forgot that everyone was here. Normally went it's really quiet I start singing to myself."

Trowa nodded, "It was really beautiful."

Kara flushed, looking down.

Putting his flute back up to his lips he suggested, "It's going to take awhile for the cake to finish, so how about another song?"

Kara nodded and started singing "Brave Eyes".

In the teashop, Miroki checked her watch, "Quatre, I think we should be going now. Kara should be expecting me for some project we have to do. Actually she's probably wondering where I am."

Quatre checked his own watch. According to Kara, she still needed another hour, an hour that he might not be able to provide. He needed to do something and fast.

"Uh… Miroki, there's this place I want to show you. I bet with all of this snow it must be beautiful."

Miroki was caught off guard by that, but she nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

Within half an hour Miroki found herself standing in front of a frozen over lake. Quatre was right, it was beautiful. The lake was frozen over, lightly covered with snow. Pine trees grew around the edges of the lake; everything was still, like it was from an oil painting. It was like it was from a dream, and that if anything was said, she might wake up in her bed again. Though it wasn't a dream, and Quatre quickly proved that when Miroki felt snow lightly hitting her back.

She whirled around, "Hey! No fair, I didn't know you were going to do that!"

Before either of them knew it, there was laughing, giggling and, of course snow being thrown all over the place. Quatre, for someone very nice, got this kind of evil grin on this face. Miroki soon found herself laughing in the snow, and Quatre was tickling her.

An hour later both Quatre and Miroki were walking up the steps of Kara's house. Quatre hoped that Kara wouldn't be too worried since they were late. Miroki frowned, the door was unlocked, and she knew that Kara always locked the door. They stepped inside. The house was dark as they made their way to the kitchen. Suddenly the lights turned on, everyone the rest of the G-boys, Kara, Adam, Nick, and others from school were all there.

SURPIRSE!!!!!

Miroki was in shock; Quatre smiled leading Miroki into the room.

Quatre handed her, his present, "Happy Birthday Miroki."

Soon they were sitting in a circle, with Miroki opening presents.

"Thanks for the computer program Heero, just wish I knew where my laptop went to." Miroki glared at Kara.

Kara laughed and handed Miroki a package, "I couldn't buy you a new laptop, so I got it upgraded, all of them is upgraded."

Miroki hugged Kara, "Thank you! Both of you."

Duo handed her his present, "Hope you like it."

To everyone's surprise, when Miroki unwrapped it, it was a sword. An old one Kara noted, "Maxwell! You weren't supposed to buy her any weapons!" Wufei yelled.

Duo shrugged, "Oops."

Miroki gave Duo a smothering hug, "Thanks Duo!"

Trowa just nodded, and Kara looked puzzled.

Miroki had opened Quatre's present earlier, and had kissed him on the cheek.

She opened Wufei's present to find the clothes, "Cool Wufei and silk too, you really didn't have too."

Later that evening Kara and Miroki were cleaning up the mess.

"So, how was your day?" Kara grinned.

"I wish, I could have a day like this, everyday." Miroki grinned back, "And next time, one of the days Kara Winters, I'm going to set you up on a date."

Kara just rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

Author's Note: There, looky, looky, I'm done! Like? Hope so! I was dying to do this with Miroki. Tell me what you think! Please read and review!

Thank you Female Mewtwo for everything, and I mean everything. I love talking to her about this, it's sooo much fun. Also Miroki Sekkio is her character, her ideas were the presents. Hehe, I loved that Duo part.

Okay, so what's gonna happen next? What more trouble, fun and gods knows what else can they get into? Next time on Wing School!


	12. Not So Silent Night

A Not So Silent Night

In the Sekkio household, Miroki, Kara, Relena, Hilde, Catherine and Sally were planning a Christmas party. Everything was planned out, but one thing.

"Okay, here's the tradition is that, in my family we hang mistletoe around the house. We wait for someone to step under the mistletoe, and then we kiss them!" Miroki explained to them happily.

The G-girls grinned; Kara had this sudden urge to get out, quickly.

Unfortunately Miroki knew that was going to happen, "As for you Kara," she grins, "You **have** to do this, at least kiss one guy…"

Kara groans, "Here it comes…" she thinks mournfully.

"… On the lips, and… you have to kiss the guy as many times as you can for half a minute." Miroki finished.

Kara jumps up, "Hell no! Miroki, there is no way in hell I'll kiss anyone on the lips!"

Miroki got up and glared at her friend.

Kara glared back, "And there is nothing in heaven or earth that can convince me otherwise."

The other girls looked on, and watched as this little drama unfolded. Kara quickly excused herself, though she had this sinking feeling that leaving Miroki alone was probably the worst idea in the world.

When Kara left, Miroki turned to the remaining girls, "I know what you're thinking, and trust me, I'll see Kara kiss someone before the party ends."

Hilde carefully asked, "What are you going to do?"

"You mean, what are **we** going to do?" Miroki grinned evilly.

The rest of the girls stared at each other.

Later that day Kara was standing outside her English classroom.

"Why, did I agree to hand out invitations?" Kara thought to herself as she peeked into the room.

Inside Milliardo Peacecraft was checking papers. Kara walked in, "Mr. Peacecraft?"

Milliardo looked up, "Yes?"

She handed him the card, "This is an invitation to a Christmas party that Miroki and some other girls are holding. We hope that you and Miss. Noin can come."

He takes the card, "Thank you, we will be sure to come."

Meanwhile, Miroki was convincing Duo to help her. Actually, she was trying to convince him to help her sisters.

"Come on Duo, please? Just dress up as Santa for one day, **one** day. That's all I'm asking." Miroki begged.

"No! Miroki, I will not be left alone for one minute with them!" Duo tried to leave.

Miroki grabbed his arm, "Please? Pretty please? It's going to be Christmas so, and you know how kids like people dressing up as Santa."

Duo shakes Miroki off of him, "No!"

"Besides, Kara and I will be there, the kids will behave."

"NO! No, no, no, no!"

Miroki shook her head, "Duo Maxwell, I didn't want to do this, but… If you don't, I'll get Hilde to beg you, Quatre, and Kara. You know that Kara and Quatre can give one wicked puppy-dog look. There will be no way, you can say no."

Duo whirled around, "Miroki, you wouldn't dare."

She smirked, "Kara is my best friend, Quatre would be happy to help and I'm on very good terms with Hilde. Trust me, I will."

Duo groaned, "Fine I will, but… If your sisters do one thing wrong, I'm outta there."

"Great! Tomorrow at three." Miroki skipped away happily.

"Just great, the God of Death beaten by a girl, who's not even a soldier!" banging is head on a near by locker.

Just at that time Kara came up to Duo, "Duo!"

Duo looked up, "Hi Kara, what's up?"

She handed him, his invite, "Here, it's for the Christmas party tomorrow."

"But isn't Miroki's little sisters' party tomorrow?"

"Yea, but later at six, then it's hers." Kara explained.

Taking the invite, Duo nodded, "Okay…"

"Thanks, oh, and can you do me a favor? Could you give Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei their invites?"

"Okay."

"Thanks! See you later Duo!"

~Next Day, Exactly Three O'clock~

The kids' party was a big success, Duo dressed up as Santa. The little kids had a blast seeing Santa with a long braid. Some of the younger ones tugged on it, though Duo didn't mind as much. In fact he seemed to be enjoying himself. He also was able to keep the kids out of the parents' hair for the whole three hours.

Kara whispered to Miroki, "You know, Duo could go into the Daycare business. The parents are impressed."

Miroki smirked, "I wonder… Do you think Duo will faint when he hears that the Volls want Duo to baby-sit their twins for the weekend."

"Faint, more likely scream bloody murder." Kara commented.

"I still say he'll faint." Miroki chided.

Mr. Voll, after talking with his two children, tapped Duo on the shoulder, "Excuse me…"

"Duo Maxwell." Duo shook his hand.

Mrs. Voll came up behind Mr. Voll, "Well, Duo, we were wondering, since the twins seem to have taken such a liking to you. Would you please baby-sit them this weekend?"

Duo stared at them, with his mouth hanging open.

"Tie." Both Kara and Miroki said at the same time.

"Uh, well, I…" Duo looked down at the two twins, one boy and one girl.

"Please Mr. Maxwell?" the little girl tugged at his pants.

"Yea, you're the coolest, please?" the boy added.

At the same time, as if they rehearse this, the twins said together, "Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Kara put her hand over her mouth, to stop laughing, Miroki was holding on the table for support. It was a site to been seen. The two little children, both were looking up at Duo, smiling, pleading with him to be their babysitter. Poor Duo looked at the little boy, then to the girl, then to their parents.

Finally Duo gave in, "Okay, I'll be your babysitter for the weekend."

"Yeah!" Both of them cheered.

After the party ended, the rest of the girls came, Duo turned to Miroki and Kara, "Not a word you two," he warned.

Kara and Miroki gave their innocent-we-won't-tell look to Duo. Soon the rest of the G-boys came, along with people from school, and other people. The G-girls and Miroki went at their plan; first on the hit list was Duo. He was easy, Miroki planned this, and put a mistletoe right outside the bathroom he was changing in. Hilde (of course), along with Catherine and Miroki waited for Duo to step out. When Duo stepped out of the bathroom, he looked around to see the three girls surrounding him.

"Uh, what's going on?" Duo backed up.

He looked at each girl, then he looked up, right above him was the mistletoe. Then he looked back at the girls, whom I may add were all wearing lipstick. Before he could protest, all three of them jumped on him. Each got a kiss, but Hilde was able to kiss him 17 times before the half a minute was up. Heero looked up when he heard a 'thud' sound coming from the hallway. There, Duo, barely walking, walked into the kitchen with different shades of red on his lips and on his cheeks. Duo stared at Heero, then looked up. Heero's eyes followed Duo's up to the ceiling where a plant was hanging. It took a second for him to figure it out, a second too late. He whirled around, just in time to have Relena, and Sally leap on the poor Perfect Soldier. A half a minute later, Heero was being helped up by Duo.

"Would have warned you, but they were already behind you." Duo tried not the grin.

"Hn."

"Hey could be worse, really worse." Duo smiled.

Kara shook her head, "I agree."

Both boys stared at her, then look up at the mistletoe.

Kara laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. I told Miroki I didn't want to, so I'm not."

Duo stared at Kara, "She let you off the hook?"

"Doubt it, knowing Miroki, it's going to be worse for you Kara." Heero snorted.

During this time Quatre was in the study, looking out the window. He turned to see Miroki there, smiling.

"Hi Miroki," Quatre waved her over.

Miroki nodded, "So, are you liking the party so far?"

"Yes, it's great."

"Uh, Quatre…" Miroki leaned on the windowsill.

"Yes?"

Miroki pointed up, "You better look up."

Quatre looked up, "Mistletoe…" then he stared at Miroki.

Miroki started kissing Quatre. During this time Kara just happened to come across, and watched. It seemed that after the fifth kiss, they just shared a sixth kiss of the rest of the half-minute.

"Damn, and me without my camera." Kara thought.

A tap on the shoulder made Kara turn, Sable held up her sister's camera.

Kara grinned, "Give me a copy for my collection later, okay sis?"

Sable nodded.

With that Kara decided to wander around the house for a while. After all, there really wasn't much to do. All of the girls, though Kara figured now excluding Miroki were on a kissing spree. Heero and Duo were standing away, far away from any mistletoe. Milliardo and Noin had seemed to disappear from the face of the house. Quatre, well, of course he was probably going to stay with Miroki. Kara grinned, she took out a little red book, in it, and it read:

Heero and Relena

Duo and Hilde

Quatre and Miroki

Wufei and Sally

She simply crossed out Quatre and Miroki from her list. Of course Miroki would kill her if she ever found out about her little red book.

"Do you always play cupid?" A voice asked.

Kara whirled around to see Trowa looking over her shoulder, "How do you always manage to sneak up on me like that?"

"I asked first."

Kara shrugged, "No, not always."

Trowa nods, "As for your question, I'm just really quiet."

"No, kidding." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

Kara listened to the shout or more like scream of surprise coming from the living room, "You know, the girls are on a kissing spree."

"So I see…" Trowa heads for the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kara yelled after him.

"Outside, where it's safer." Trowa stated.

Kara followed him outside, no one saw, but Jackie. Meanwhile, the scream of surprise came from Wufei. He was just standing there, leaning against a doorway, and minding his own business. When Sally, and Catherine on one side of him was coming at him, with Relena and Hilde on the other. Wufei wasn't that aware of what was going on, at least not yet.

"What do you want onnas?" He asked sourly.

The girls grinned.

Sally, whom was enjoying most of this, purred, "Don't you know the mistletoe tradition Wufei?"

Wufei paled, like all other victims, looked up. The girls dove at him, Wufei jumped out of the way. Hilde grabbed his leg, while the other three glomped on him.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!"

Kara watched the snow fall outside, it was a bit chilly, but it was better than being back inside.

"We could go back inside if you want." Trowa suggested.

Kara shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Uh… Well, how about how I've know you, but I haven't really talked to you or anything. I mean, I haven't even had a conversation with you about anything. I know a lot about Duo, Heero, Quatre and even Wufei, but…"

Trowa raised a brow, "So, what do you want to know?"

Kara flushed slightly, "Well, how do you and your sister get along together?"

"Catherine, she's older than me, worries a bit too much about me, and she's really nice."

"I think all older siblings worry a bit about the younger." Kara commented.

"She more than worries." Trowa added.

The conversation stops there, Kara starts getting giddy. Without warning, she jumps in the snow and starts making a snow angel. With Trowa staring, watching her making the snow angel.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kara giggled, "I'm making a snow angel."

"A what?"

She jumps up, and pulls Trowa over, pointing to the ground, "See? An angel."

He stares at her, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope."

Trowa takes her arm, "Come on, you will be soon."

The two of them head back into the house. As they stepped through the door, they are showered with mistletoe, thanks to Ally.

Ally grins, "You're under the mistletoe! Now you're gonna have to kiss for half a minute."

Kara flushed greatly now, "Ally… You are in so much trouble!"

Ally starts jumping up and down, "But it's tradition! Besides it's fun!"

"Ally, I've never kissed before…" Kara stammered.

"Uh, uh… You have to Kara, and to make sure either you or Trowa chickens out…" Miroki comes into the hallway, followed by the rest of the G-boys, girls, Noin, Milliardo, Sable and Jackie.

Both Kara and Trowa paled.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting you two!" Hilde laughed.

Duo grinned, "Come on Trowa, each of us got a kiss, your turn."

Kara sighed, there wasn't a way out of this. She looked up; Trowa was still staring at Duo. Took his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Everyone cheered the whole half a minute. When that was over Trowa was staring at Kara, who was blushing like crazy.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch. Later they started to dance. Quatre went up to Miroki, "Miroki?"

"Yes?"

He took her hand, "Come on, let's dance."

Kara, whom had calmed down after that incident, watched them dance.

She took a sip of her drink, "That's not what I had in mind for a first kiss."

"At least Miroki didn't do anything worse than that." Trowa commented softly.

Kara nodded, "Strange, you guys have only been here for a few months, but it almost seemed like you've been here forever."

There was no more talk, just laughing, and giggling for the rest of the night. A quiet night, well almost quiet night anyways.

Author's Note: Okay, done, liked it? I've been concentrating on a lot of stuff, but the whole relationship thing, had been neglected for most of the first chapters. So here it is, and that won't be the end of it at all.

Thanks Female Mewtwo for your help, that part about Wufei, Kara and Trowa was her idea. Miroki Sekkio is hers too.

So what's going to happen next? Will Kara be able to complete everyone in her little red book? What fun will they have next? Next time on Wing School!


	13. New Year Fun

New Year Fun

Miroki was at home numbly sitting at a table, whacking her head with a notebook, and dying from boredom. It was December 30th, it was snowing, there was nothing thing to do. At that moment her phone rang.

"Hello, Miroki here."

Duo's cheery voice could be heard, "Miroki! Wus up? I was wondering if you'd like to come skating with us?"

Miroki grinned, "Sure, what time?"

"In about an hour, I'd like to do this before Heero, Trowa and Wufei change their minds."

She laughed, "Okay, just let me get Kara first."

"Uh… I already tried, she said she doesn't skate."

"Don't worry Duo, I'll convince her."

A pause before the reply, "No can do, I already begged her, she just stated that nothing in heaven or hell could get her to go."

Miroki just smirked, "Nothing in heaven or hell huh? She didn't say Earth did she?"

No response.

"Figure she didn't, don't worry, I'll get her to go." With that she hung up.

Duo listened to the empty line before muttering, "Should I pity Kara right now?"

"No way!" Kara shouted.

Miroki sighed, pulling Kara along (which wasn't very hard since Miroki was stronger than Kara), "We are just going ice skating, what's the problem?"

"I suck at ice skating, I'll fall on my butt, I hate ice skating," Kara whined.

Miroki raised a brow, "This from the girl who climbs tress, loves paintball and spent an hour out in the cold with out a coat, and didn't fell a chill?"

"I HATE ICE SKATING!"

Dragging Kara to the car Miorki pointed out, "Trowa will be there."

"Your point being?"

"Kara, no wonder you don't' have much of a love life."

Kara pouted, "And you stay out of my love life."

"Or else?"

"Some is gonna die," growled Kara.

~An hour and some yelling later~

Kara soon found herself in ice skates, not to mention ready to scream bloody murder at Miroki. It soon became clear she wasn't the only one forced into this. Heero was glaring daggers at Duo, whom was doing laps in the rink at neck breaking speed. Trowa was just quiet, though Kara learned that him being really quiet was a bad thing. Wufei was muttering under this breath, probably swearing. The only other two people that were there, were enjoying themselves were Quatre and Miroki. Truth was they were skating together. Kara was smiling thinking how cute that was. Her thoughts were cut short though as Duo rammed into her, causing her to ram into the wall and fall on her back.

Kara closed her eyes, "Damn," she thought to herself.

She soon had company, as soon as she found the light was being blocked. Kara looked up to see Trowa looking over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Been better," the fallen girl replied.

Trowa helped her up, "Here, let me help.

Meanwhile Miroki was getting slight annoyed by Duo, Duo to say the least was like a two-year-old with too much sugar. She eyed him, wondering what would be the best way to stop him. His braid trailed behind him like a banner or in this case, a temping target. As Duo passed by Miroki, she reached out to grab it. Unfortunately Duo didn't stop, so now here was a teen doing laps, with a girl holding on for dear life. Wufei was slowly skating by when duo made a sharp turn, flinging Miroki, causing her to hit Wufei, sending him flying to the nearest wall.

"Sorry Chang!" Miroki called out.

"Onna!" yelled out Wufei.

Duo finally noticed Miroki, and stopped dead on his tracks. This suddened stop sent Miroki crashing into Duo, both of them landed with a 'thud'. Quatre quickly went to help the two up, Heero smirked, Trow and Kara just watched. Kara giggled, the she noticed Relena at the sideline, waving at them. With Trowa's help, Kara skated over. Clinging onto the border, Kara steadily held on.

"Hi Relena, this is a surprise," Kara smiled.

"Well, I cmae here to buy a few things, and later try to get a hold of all of you," Relena explained.

"Oh?" Trowa stated.

She nodded, "On the 31st I'm going to have a sleepover to bring in the New Year."

Miroki came up, "Sounds like fun, what time?"

"Around nine, when everyone gets here we'll get ready and wait in our rooms till around 11," then she whispered to Miroki and Kara, "We girls will be playing truth or dare."

Miroki grinned wildly, Kara just looked nervous.

~The next Day, 9:00 p.m.~

Everyone filed into the upstairs hallway, both the girls and pilots. The guests included Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, Noin and Milliardo. Before them were two doors.

Relena turned to them, "The girls' room is on the left and the boys' on the right. There's a door between the rooms, guys, knock before entering."

With that the girls left for their room.

Milliardo turned to the pilots, "Anyone know how to play poker?"

The girls got settled in, all of them were sitting in a circle. They all grinned at each other.

Relena started it off, "Dorothy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay then…" Relena paused, "You have to change your looks."

"What!"

"You have to dye your hair and clip your eyebrows." Relena finished.

Dorothy moaned, "Not my eyebrows…"

Soon Dorothy's hair was black and her spilt eyebrows were gone, to be quite honest, it was probably an improvement.

Dorothy turned to Catherine, "Truth or dare."

Catherine thought for a minute, "Truth."

"Hmmm… who was your first crush?"

Catherine blushed, "Uh… it was Trowa."

Everyone but Kara and Miroki stared at Catherine.

"What? That was before I knew he was my brother! Besides I think little bro has his eye on someone else, he just doesn't know it." Cathy eyed the girls.

Miroki looked at Kara, and Kara felt heat creeping up her neck.

Noin chuckled, "Okay now, let's keep going shall we?"

Catherine nodded, "Miroki, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

An evil grin creped up, "Miroki, you have to knock on the door that separates our room form the boys' room and the poor soul to open that door you have to kiss."

Kara shifted a laugh, while for once Miroki looked panicked. Miroki, not one to back out of a dare, she knocked on the door.

The boys were also sitting in a circle playing poker when they heard the knock at the door. They looked at each other waiting for someone to open it.

Heero was about to get up when Duo pulled him down again, "Trust me my friend, you do **not** what to open that door."

Milliardo answered Heero's unasked question, "The girls are playing truth or dare."

Trowa looked questioning at Quatre, "So?"

"Listen to Duo, I have 29 sisters. You do **not** want to be around when they play truth or dare."

Wufei got up and opened the door, "What do you want onna?"

Miroki personally wanted to deck him, but thought better of it. Instead she carried out her dare on Wufei. Wufei spluttered in sheer shock, before he could react the door was slammed shut on his face. The sound of laughing girls could be heard on the other side.

His face turned red as he yelled, "Sekkio, you will pay for that!"

Duo just shook his head, "That's why you don't open the door when girls are playing truth or dare."

The rest of the boys nodded.

Back in the girls' room, Miroki's back was to the door, listening to Wufei's screaming to lack a better term. Sally was rolling on the ground, laughing from the look she saw on Wufei's face.

"Okay, I did it, now Noin, truth or dare."

"Hmmm… Dare."

"Let's see, you need to get a lock of Duo's hair."

Kara shook her head, "I don't think Duo has fully recovered from the 'Hair Salon' incident," she said thoughtfully.

"Hair Salon incident?" Noin echoed.

Miorki snapped her fingers, "Relena, the pictures."

Relena handed Noin the pictures. Noin looked at each picture in pure shock. She then came across the one with Duo in it. To say the least, Noin's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my, God…" Noin whispered.

"Our little sisters thought it would be fun to cut Duo's hair," explained Kara.

"How much?"

Miorki briskly replyed, "Two inches."

"Which is why I don't think it's a good idea," Kara finished.

"Fine," pouted Miorki, "Then Mr. Peacecraft's hair."

Noin grinned, "That I can do."

The boys stared at he door when they heard the knock. No one moved from his spot.

"Milliardo! I know you're in there," yelled Noin.

Milliardo cringed, "God no."

"Be brave," Duo murmured.

Milliarod got up, walked over and opened the door. Standing there was of course Noin. She smiled at him, sweetly. If there was anything Milliardo knew was that Noin doesn't smile like that. Not that sweetly, unless something was up.

"Milliardo," she purred.

"Yes Noin?"

She takes his land, "Will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he countered back.

"Could you please give me a lock of your hair?" she asked pitifully.

"I never thought Noin could be so pleading, it's not her. I'll be fine as long as there is no waterworks," Milliardo thinks hopefully.

Noin turns on the tears, "Please, for me."

"Shit, tears. She has to be taking lessons from Relena and Kara," the soldier sighs, "Okay, Duo!"

Duo looks up from his cards, "Yea?"

"Get me a pair of scissors."

"Uh, okay…" Duo hands Milliardo scissors.

Taking some of his long, nearly white hair, Milliardo sniped off some of it. Handing it to Noin, Noin smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Milliardo was still staring at the door, even after it closed. Noin grinned as she held up the lock of hair that Milliardo gave her. Taking a ribbon from Relena, Noin tied up the lock of hair, putting it neatly away.

Miroki smiled slyly, "You aren't going to keep that, are you?"

"Why not? He did give it to me," Noin answered back.

Relena giggled, "Come on, let's continue, Noin pick someone."

"Kara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Noin thought for a minute, before coming up with one crazy idea, "Okay… This is going to be really not you, but… Kara you must knock on that door, and punch the guy that opens it."

"… You do realize that I don't stand a chance," Kara murmured.

"Probably," Noin agreed.

Kara signed, getting up she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"How hard could it be? Miroki's been giving me lessons, but this is the boys we're talking about here," Kara thought to herself, panicked.

The girls tried not to giggle as Duo opened the door. Little did they know, that the boys decided to take a little break from playing poker, and were listening outside the door. Duo thought it was really funny that Kara had to deck someone as part of her dare, knowing that Kara really didn't like doing that kind of stuff. He offered to open the door, of course, not without a plan up his sleeve. Kara punched Duo in the stomach, she was afraid that she might of hit too hard, since Duo went down easily, a little too easily for Kara's liking though. The braided pilot fell to the ground, Kara kneed beside him.

"Duo? Duo talk to me," Kara whispered.

The girls watched on, wide eyed, as they gathered around Duo.

Duo looked up, smiled, and yelled, "Get them!"

Soon, sounds of laughter, shrieks and giggles could be heard throughout the house. As the rest of the boys ran in, with rope, I might add. Heero and Wufei easily tied up Relena and Catherine. Miroki fought of Milliardo, but once Quatre came on the scene, she let her guard down. Dorothy, Sally, and Hilde were tied up too; Milliardo caught Noin of course. Kara was near Duo, so Duo was holding on to her, as she tried to break free. Trowa once again came up quietly behind her, tying her up as well. By the time they were done, there were several girls tied up, with some smiling or smirking boys looking over them.

"See ya later girls," Duo laughed, as he closed the door behind him.

Kara looked up at the ceiling, "So, how are we going to get out of this one?"

"Hey, Miroki," Catherine nudged the other girl.

Miroki moved around a bit, "Yea?"

"One of my throwing knives are in my bag, we could use that," Catherine explained.

Noin would have stared at Catherine if she could, "Why did you bring that?"

"I dunno."

A few minutes later the ropes were cut, and Miroki was giving Catherine back her knife. Once again they sat in a circle, determined to continue their little game.

"My turn, right?" Kara asked.

"Right," Relena nodded.

"Okay, Hilde, truth, or dare."

"Dare, of course."

Kara grinned, "Okay then, you have to walk into that room, and kiss the guy of your choice for half a minute."

Hilde didn't back out, she simply walked over to the door, opened it wide enough of all of the girls to see.

Miroki whispers to Kara, "Bet she chooses Duo."

"I have no doubt about it."

Duo looks up from his cards to see Hilde standing over him. Before he could say anything Hilde pulled him into a kiss. Amazing enough, he didn't mind.

Sally smirked, "I think Duo is also doing some kissing."

~Half a Minute Later~

"You know Kara, half a minute is up."

"I know Miroki, but it doesn't look like they're gonna stop."

~Three Minutes Later~

"Don't they need to breath?" Relena asked, watching with fascination.

Kara cocked her head, "Maybe… or they could be breathing through their nose."

~Four Minutes Later~

"They have to be breathing through their nose," Kara watched.

Catherine frowned, "Is that Duo's tongue I see?"

Miroki wrinkled her nose, "I didn't need to know that."

"Well, at least he's doing something, other than talking," Sally murmured.

~Five Minutes Later~

"We really need to break them up, or else we could be watching this forever," Noin commented.

Miroki walked up to the kissing couple, and yelled, "EARTH TO DUO AND HILDE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Duo just glared at Miroki.

"I say we pour a bucket of cold water over them," Kara suggested.

"I'll get the water," Sally piped up.

Miroki walked out of the room, "Then I'll get the ice."

The two finally broke away, not happy, but it was better than getting a bucket of ice cold water dumped on you. Soon everyone was in their rooms, and the girls, ready for another round of truth or dare.

Hilde, this time decided to get Miroki back for interrupting, "Miroki, truth or dare."

Miroki eyed Hilde carefully, "Dare."

"You have to steal, Heero's laptop."

Kara didn't say anything, Relena just stared, Noin frowned along with Sally, everyone else watched on.

"Steal Heero's laptop, have you gone insane?" Miroki asked.

Hilde chuckled, "Why? Are you afraid?"

"No," Miroki shook her head, as she looked around their room before asking, "Relena is there a vent somewhere around here?"

Relena looked nervous, but nodded, "Yea, up over there, it should lead to the boys' room, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good, give me a few minutes," Miroki pulled off the cover, and climbed in.

"Am I the only person who thinks this is a really, **really **bad idea?" Kara asked to no one in particular.

Miroki crawled through the vent, till she reached, what she was sure to be the boys' room. She was right, looking through the cover, Miroki could make out the boys' playing poker. Trying to get a good view of the room, Miroki slowly moved around. Below her, she noted was a wooden desk, and on that desk was Heero's laptop. Of course, Miroki was going to have to think about this, unless she was asking for her death wish of course. Carefully, she took of the cover, which surprisly was pretty easy, no noise, allowing Miroki to set it down somewhere safe. Siding down from the vent, she reached for the laptop. Which Miroki noted again, it was on, though she had no idea why anyone would keep their laptop on, if their were playing cards. Picking up the laptop, Miroki grinned; it was easy, probably a bit too easy. As she was about the climb back into the vent, the laptop gave off a beeping sound. Heads turned on the laptop and Miroki caught red-handed.

"Shit! Why did he have to get a message now?" Miroki thought, grinning at the boys like an idiot.

Heero gave Miroki a deathglare, along with an aura of I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-With-My-Gun-Right-Now, "Miroki…"

"Eeep!"

Miroki leaped off the desk, and pass Heero. Heero couldn't kill her, since Duo and Quatre were holding him back. Milliardo opened the door for Miroki as she ran pass him. The girls watched as Miroki ran into the room, with a panicked look. Like a deer caught in headlights kind of look, this was very visible when Heero came storming into the room.

"There is going to be hell to pay," Kara thought, as she took cover behind Trowa.

She was right, to put it in milder terms, all hell broke loose. It wasn't pretty, but to make a long story short, Miroki and Heero were running around the house. Miroki trying to keep herself from being killed by Heero, Duo and Quatre trying to keep Heero from kill Miroki. Sally and Relena following them to keep Miroki, Duo and Quatre from getting hurt. After who knows how long, Miroki returned Heero the laptop, and all was forgiven, almost. The girls agreed just two more rounds of truth or dare, and then they would head downstairs for the countdown.

A calm Miroki asked, "Dorothy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay… Out of all of the boys in the other room, who do you like the most?"

"Quatre," Kara thought.

"Quatre," Dorothy answered at the same time.

Everyone watched Dorothy, as though to tell her to say more.

"After all, he is sweet, and good looking…" Dorothy looked like she was going into La La land.

Miroki frowned, "Well he is leng jai."

Kara stared at Miroki, while Sally tried not to giggle.

"What? Did we miss something?" Hilde asked, confused.

Kara asked slyly, "So you think Quatre is duct yee? After all you did just say he's leng jai."

Miroki realizing what she just said flushed, "Well, I, of course he's duct yee, and yes, I do think he's leng jai."

Kara and Sally burst out laughing, while the other girls are left in the dark.

Dorothy just shook her head, "Well, if you're done with your little joke, I'll continue. Kara, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"You have to walk through the house naked."

"………"

Relena looked worriedly at Kara, "Are you okay Kara?"

~A Minute Later~

Miroki started shaking her friend, "Kara, I don't think it's healthy to stop breathing like that."

"Listen to Miroki, Kara. Kara?" Noin tried snapping Kara out of it.

~A Few Seconds Later~

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA DO THAT!" Kara yelled on top of her lungs.

"Well, at least you didn't die on us," Hilde grinned cheerfully.

Kara got up, took of her clothes, and walked out the door. Miroki got up with a video camera, and started following Kara. From a safe distance of course. Though most of the house, it wasn't hard, since it was empty, but soon Kara found herself standing outside the door of the boys' room. She looked behind her, at her friend; Miroki gave thumbs up for Kara to go in. Taking a deep breath, Kara walked through that door. Wouldn't say that hell broke loose for a second time, but the result was funny. Everyone in the room, not including Miroki stared at Kara, and six jaws dropped to the ground. Why not? She was naked after all. 

Heero stared at Kara, murmuring, "Holy Shit…" several times.

Duo started suffering from a bleeding nose.

Trowa just stared on, his eyes widen with shock.

Quatre stared on as well before fainting right then and there. Miroki dropped her camera and came to his aid.

Wufei started screaming, "Have you no justice woman?"

Milliardo didn't say anything; he just used the shred of intelligence he had left to turn around.

Miroki quickly grabbed the bucket of unused, cold water, and dumped the contents over Quatre.

Quatre sat up, spluttering, "What are you trying to do? Drown me?"

"Trying to wake you up, you fainted," Miroki told him sensibly.

"Uh… Guys, could I go and put some clothes on?" Kara asked in a small voice.

They nod, and Kara quickly leaves before anything else happens.

~The Next Morning~

The next morning everyone was downstairs, they had gone down earlier for the big countdown. The details were just fun, snacks and partying. They slept downstairs, so everyone was asleep. Quatre was the first to wake up, he turned to see all of his friends there. Miroki was still asleep; Quatre watched her sleep, before throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Miroki glared at Quatre.

Quatre grinned, "That was for the cold water last night."

Miroki whipped the pillow at Quatre, Quatre ducked, and the pillow hit Duo. Well, from there an all out pillow fight occurred. After the girls left, the G-boys gather in the kitchen around Heero's laptop.

"What is it Heero?" Quatre asked.

Heero looked up from his work, "Remember it beeped last night?"

"Yea, it scared the hell out of Miroki," Duo chuckled.

Heero didn't smile, "We have a mission, in Toronto…"

Author's Notes: Finally! I've got it done! I know it's late, but I've been busy, and school, and writer's block. Anyways, for those that don't know the words I used are Chinese words, Cantonese really. 'Leng jai' is a slang meaning 'hansom', and 'duct yee' means 'cute'. So the joke was that Miroki was saying that Quatre was a cute, pretty boy.

Thank you Female Mewtwo for all your help, support, and your character Miroki Sekkio. She helped me with the dares, which was funny to say the least.

So… What about the mission? Will the girls know about this? How do they fit in the scheme of things? Are they ever gonna tell the boys they know about them? Next time on Wing School!


	14. Road Trip From Hell

Road Trip From Hell

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Duo was practically jumping up and down on the table.

Miroki shook her head, "How will we get there?"

"Drive of course." Duo exclaimed.

The other boys were quiet; Kara was wondering what they were thinking about.

She turns to Duo, "And you came to us because…"

"Because you two girls are the best, and we thought you two should come along."

Kara eyed the other boys, "Right… Okay Duo, now the truth please."

Miroki looked at her friend questioningly.

The rest of the G-boys looked a bit worried.

Kara just crossed her arms and gave Duo her serious look.

Finally Duo sat down, "Okay, you have us. Truth is we need a guide around the place, so could you girls please, please come with us?"

Kara stood up, taking Miroki by the shirt, the two girls walked into another room.

"I take it, you had a sinking feeling about that?" Miroki asked.

"And I still do, I don't thing this is purely a social trip Miroki." Kara leaned against the wall.

Miroki eyed that room that the G-boys were sitting in, "What do you think of the problems that we'll be facing?"

"Normal problems will just be the usual when planning a trip, but…"

Miroki raised a brow, "But?"

"But, we can easily know that this is **not** normal. They do need guides Miroki, but not for the reason they'll giving us."

"A mission?"

Kara nodded, "My thoughts exactly, the question is, do you want to go?"

"How about you Kara?"

"I don't know, truth is, I'm guessing it's serious, so I would help them, they are, our friends." Kara sighed.

"Then I'm coming, we'll just stay out of their way." Miroki nodded.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Quatre was wondering if it was becoming such a good idea.

"Are you sure there isn't another way, there has to be someone else that can go." Quatre asked Heero.

Heero frowned and shook his head, "No, we need someone to show us around, it'll also give us a cover."

"But the girls?" Quatre asked with more force.

"The girls have proven time and again that they can take care of themselves. If anything happens, they might be able to get themselves out of there without much problem. Unfortunately, they seem to be the only people we can turn to right now." Trowa stated.

Duo added his two cents, "Besides we aren't going without backup, if anything happens, we have something to make sure the girls get back home safely."

"It would be foolish to do anything without thinking of their will being any how." Wufei backed Duo up.

Quatre nodded, "I hope you're right."

The sound of the girls coming back, their conversation stopped.

The girls sat down, Kara nodded, "Okay, we'll go, but someone will have to drive."

Miroki explained, "We both don't have our G2s, so we can't drive on the highway."

Trowa nodded, "That's okay, one of us will drive to Toronto."

"Also, we have to tell you girls ahead of time, that we'll be staying in Toronto for a few days." Heero added.

Miroki frowned, "What about school? This trip will take up our what's left of our Christmas break, and then the beginning of school.

Wufei already had that covered, "We already have permission to go on this trip."

"The teachers are letting us off, but in return we have to all come up with a project about our stay in Toronto." Duo explained.

"Okay…" Kara nodded, "So now that's taken care of, how long?"

"Probably a week, but we're not sure." Quatre shrugged.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Heero told them.

The girls nodded, though truth be told, they were starting to have second thought about all of this. That night each person started packing for the trip.

Heero looked around his room, which in this case was pretty simple. He packed more than a week's worth of clothes, his gun, his laptop, a few disks, some papers, and some school things.

"That's it, now I just wait."

Duo was just chilling for a few minutes before packing. First he took out his cross and bible, and made a quick prayer before packing.

"Duo, here, this isn't very formal I know, but… Please make sure that this mission is a success, and if not, make sure the girls get home safely. Ahem."

Packing up, he took his school things, clothes, his gun, and lock picks.

Trowa watched as the snow fell outside his window, on his bed were the outline of a base, his gun, clothes, and his school stuff.

"No regrets."

Quatre was packing too, when he was finished, he started playing his violin, which the music fit, his mood. He had packed what he needs to plan the attack, his gun (yes, even Quatre had to carry a gun), clothes, his school stuff, and he was thinking about packing his violin too.

"I hope everything turns out okay."

Wufei was in his room, practicing katas with his sword, he was going to pack his sword along with his gun, explosives, clothes, his school stuff and a book or two.

"We better be right about these onnas."

Miroki was sitting on her bed, drawing a picture of her, Kara and the G-boys all together. Beside her bed was her suitcase ready and packed. She decided to bring a video camera with her, along with her laptop in case she got bored, or needed it. She looked at her work.

"Well, this is it, it's now or never."

Kara paced in her room nervously, wondering if this was such a good idea. She checked and double-checked to see if she had everything. Camera, her things, clothes, you know, normal stuff any normal person would bring along.

"Okay, I think I have everything, just hope nothing remotely goes wrong."

~The Next Day~

Everyone was standing in front of Kara's house. A perfect day, no clouds, and yet the girls were a bit pale. Maybe they weren't feeling well, or maybe it was because…

"Duo is driving?" Miroki asked in disbelief.

Sure the girls only heard rumors of Duo's driving ability, but it still didn't help much. This was Duo Maxwell they were talking about, and he **was** called the 'God of Death' for a reason.

Kara looked at the van, then at Duo, "It can't be that bad, for god's sake, if the guy can pilot a Gundam, he can certainly drive a van," she thought to herself.

Miroki wasn't as sure, "I'm going to need a will before getting into that van," she thought as she saw Duo's grinning face.

Quatre whispered to Kara, "How long is the drive?"

"About an hour and a half," she answered back.

Trowa muttered under his breath, "This is going to be a long ride."

"Injustice, I rather have one of the onnas drive than Maxwell."

Heero looked around, "Doesn't anyone else have a G2?"

It seemed like the answer was no, no one else could drive but Duo. Kara at this point wondered how Duo got his G2 in the first place. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else they could do, so they all packed into the van. Duo of course was in the driver's seat, with Wufei sitting beside him. Right behind Duo was Quatre, the following Miroki and Heero. Trowa and Kara played it safe and decided to sit right in the back of the van.

Sometime later, the van was going down the highway. With some scared passengers in the back, Kara tapped Miroki's shoulder, pointing to the front, Miroki nodded.

"Duo…" Miroki tapped on his shoulder.

Duo was listening to music.

"Duo…"

Still listening to music.

"DUO!"

The car swerved, "Hey! Don't do that Miroki, you startled me."

"Turn down that music," Miroki growled.

"Okay, gee, what is it?" Duo asked, turning down the music.

Kara spoke up, "Slow down Duo, we're going to hit Toronto…"

Duo suddenly hit the brake on the van, everyone lunge forward.

"Traffic," Miroki finished for Kara.

Kara checked her watch, "I told you we should have left sooner. We'll be stuck here for a good whole hour."

Heero looked over Wufei's shoulder, "Isn't there another way around?"

"Nope," Miroki shook her head.

~An Hour Later~

The van pulled up to the hotel, everyone got out to stretch. It was a relief to get out of there. 

  
"Finally! Didn't think we'd get here," Duo took a big stretch.

Miroki got up and whistled, "We're staying here? It's big."

Kara nodded, "So, what's the room set up?"

"Well, you and Miroki will be staying in one room, and we'll be staying in another. The rooms are connected by a door so if you need us just knock," Quatre explained.

Duo grinned, "Only this time, there's a lock on the door, so you have to knock."

"I think they are now scarred for life, from that truth and dare game," Miroki whispered.

Kara just giggled.

They got in, in record time, unfortunately for the girls; they weren't going to rest any time soon.

"Alright! Now let's go around town!" Duo yelled.

"You must be kidding, we just got here," Miroki pulled Duo back down.

Kara leans against the wall, "So, what do you want to check out?"

Heero just stated, "The outskirts of town."

Kara and Miroki glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

So here they were, driving around the outskirts of Toronto, Quatre was driving. The girls rarely went to the outskirts of Toronto, but it was a change of pace at least. Kara explained to the G-boys about the different places, Miroki noticed a building way out in the middle of nowhere. Though Miroki knew very well it wasn't there before. As they went back into the city, they decided to stop to grab something to eat before going on again. Once they got back into the hotel the girls decided their next course of action.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Miroki asked.

Kara searched around for some soda, "Well, it depends on what happens. If the boys are with us tomorrow then we'll go to the CN tower, if not, then I want to visit Mama."

Miroki watched her friend, "Mama?"

"Huh? That's my term for Grandma, at least that's how I think you should say it, my Chinese is really bad."

"I know what you're talking about, but I don't know her!" Miroki explained.

"Oh, well, she's this nice, old lady I visit, she's the reason why I'm learning Chinese, but like I said it's really bad. Anyways she happens to know about what goes on around here, so maybe we could ask her about that new building we saw earlier today," Kara got out two glasses.

Miroki takes a glass, "Uh huh… So that's the game plan?"

"Yep!"

"Will someone tell me again, why we are doing this?" Miroki asks as she pours herself some Root Beer.

Kara pretended to think for a minute, "Because somewhere inside of us, there are crazy girl fans wanting to get in on the action?"

"You had too much sugar didn't you?"

Kara grinned, "Three packs of pure sugar, makes Kara less nervous."

"But also makes Kara very hyper. Didn't anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

Pouring herself some Coke, "Yea, but curiosity killed the cat, not the insane girls."

"………"

Kara just shrugged before gulping down her Coke, "Seriously though Miroki, we are going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"Tell them what?"

"That we know. I mean, come on Miroki! You know as well as I do, we both could rattle of information about the G-boys, it would make their heads spin," Kara poured herself more Coke.

Miroki took a sip of Root Beer, "Not only would it make their head spin, Heero **would** have our heads."

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, the pilots were getting ready for their mission.

Duo looked around the room, "Uh… Guys are you sure it's okay to leave everything like this? What if the girls come in?"

"Maxwell, the door is lock, you're not suggesting they could pick the locks are you?"

Trowa looked up from his work, "I wouldn't put anything pass those girls right now."

"Not you too, Trowa, these onnas don't know, and they won't find out," Wufei scowled.

"Don't be too sure of that…" Trowa muttered.

~Morning, Next Day~

Miroki woke up the next morning to find that the pilots had left a note under their door. According to the note, the G-boys they wouldn't be back for a whole day, and that girls should go on without them.

"Kara, wake up! It seems that the boys had gone, so they should be back by the afternoon."

Kara muttered from her pillow, "If they're lucky."

"Have some faith, they **are** Gundam pilots," Miroki pointed out.

Getting up, Kara looked into the mirror, "Put it mildly, one of these days we are going to have to tell them."

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

Kara mocked a glare, "Yes, but really Miroki, I bet anything if we rattled off their stats one by one, they'd freak."

Miroki gave this evil grin, "I have no doubt of that in my mind."

"I hope they're alright…"

Somewhere else, say, a base of some sort the pilots were having a slight problem.

"We're in a bit of trouble here," Duo looked around for a place to hide.

Wufei growled, "A bit Maxwell?"

"They were expecting us," Trowa muttered.

Quatre frowned, "We better spilt up."

Everyone nodded.

Back in the heart of Toronto, Kara and Miroki were paying a visit to Mama. Miroki wrinkled her nose, the place was kind of dim, and she could smell Chinese medicine the minute she stepped into the apartment. Kara didn't seem to notice, which suggested that it always smelled like that. A lady was sitting in front of a TV, knitting something.

The lady looked up and spoke to them in Chinese, "Ah, hello Kara, I see you brought a friend with you."

Kara took a seat in front of Mama, "Yes, this is Miroki Sekkio."

"Hello," Miroki took a seat beside Kara.

"So, is your family taking a trip here Kara?" Mama asked, knitting.

"No Mama, I'm here with friends."

Mama smiled, "Why aren't they here?"

Miroki spoke up, "They have some business to take care of."

Kara changed the subject, "Mama, I have a question to ask you?"

"Oh?"

"There is a new building on the outskirts of Toronto, could you tell us about it?"

Mama frowned, which was strange because she rarely did, "I do not like those people."

"What people?" Miroki questioned.

"The people in the that building you girls are talking about. Do not like them at all."

"Why not?"

Mama scoffed, "They have no respect, they just came one day, and soon that building was there. They come into the city, in their uniforms."

Kara and Miroki echo in unison, "Uniforms?"

"Yes, uniforms, like they were from the military, do not like them at all. It's peaceful in this country, to is anything military is out of place here."

"But surely Mama, that they can not be military people," Kara replied.

"True, not our military, but they look it. No one but their own is allowed in their building. Some say they carry guns."

Kara and Miroki looked worrily at each other.

Mama continued, "Something strange is going on, all of these strange sightings, and attacks. Most of them happen near where you live, do they not?"

Kara nodded, "Yes, Mama."

"These people will bring nothing but trouble, I'm sure of it. Do not trust these people, but I do trust the other kind."

Miroki looked confused, "The other kind?"

"Yes, they too dress in uniform, but they are nice, respectable people. A lady, a doctor, called herself Sally, came by here the other day. She's so nice, yes a really nice person."

Kara smiled, "Thank you so much Mama."

"Your welcome, and Kara?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

As they walked back to the hotel, the girls were since trying to make sense of what they had just heard. There was just more questions than answers right now, and they were sure it wasn't going to be the end of it.

Back in the base, Duo was pacing back and forth, in his cell. Heero was trying to figure out, what would be the best course of action, not to mention wished he had a gun with him. Things were getting bad, really bad.

It was evening; the girls were in their hotel room waiting. The boys had not returned, and they were getting worried. Miroki was sitting on the edge of her bed, frowning, and staring at the clock. Kara was pacing back and forth between their beds, every once in awhile glaring at the door which separated their rooms. Finally after half an hour of pacing, Kara couldn't take it anymore. Briskly walking over to a drawer, she looked around till she found a small box full of Miroki's bobby pins.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Miroki watched her friend.

"I am going to find out where they went to."

Taking a bobby pin Kara walked over to the door, kneeing she picked at the lock, till she heard the wonderful sound of the door being unlocked. Grinning from ear to ear, she opened the door and walked in, with Miroki following closely. Inside, the room looked something out of those old war movies, well almost. On the bed were plans for the base; on the desk was Heero's laptop, in the corner of the room some leftover explosives, among other things.

"It would be safe to say that they got caught," Miroki stated walking over the Heero's computer.

Kara looked over the plans, "So what do we do now?"

"Do what any friend would, we bust them out."

Kara eyed the maps, "How? We need a way to get in."

"Does those plans say anything?" Miroki started typing on Heero's computer.

"There are vents lending in and out of the place," Kara studied the map, before pointing to a certain spot, "Here would be our best bet."

"Great, this shouldn't be a problem."

Kara frowned, "Well, there's one problem."

"Oh?"

"No guns, we don't have any, but…" Kara looked at the corner, "We could use those explosives for a distraction."

"Probably more than that, the boys were supposed to destroy the base, know anything about explosives?"

"Not a clue, but, I think I know how to turn to," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Before you try anything, could we **not** tell the boys it's us till after we get back safe and sound?"

"Okay, so I'll get these people to keep our secret for a while."

Meanwhile, Milliardo, Noin and Sally were sitting talking over what had been happening for the past few days.

"So, has anything been decided?" Sally asked.

Noin shook her head, "We're getting close, but we don't want to make any mistakes right now."

"Then why are you and Milliardo here?"

Milliardo spoke up, "The pilots brought along two girls, if they don't come back, Noin and I are suppose the make sure they get back home safely."

Sally perked up, "They don't know?"

He shook his head, "They don't have a clue about the pilots, to them, the pilots are just fellow students."

At that moment Sally's phone rang.

"Hello, Sally Poe speaking. Hello Mrs. Wong, is there something I can help you with?"

Kara takes the phone from Mama, "Hello? This is Kara Winters speaking, is Mr. Peacecraft and Miss. Noin with you?"

Sally frowned, "Yes they are."

"I need to talk to them."

Sally handed the phone over to Noin, "It's for you, from a Kara Winters."

Noin grabbed the phone, "Kara?"

"Hi Miss. Noin, look the G-boys aren't back yet, and we think they're in trouble. Do you think you could help us with the leftover explosives they left in their room?"

Milliardo watched as Noin's jaw dropped to the table, "G-boys? Explosives? Trouble?"

Kara got a bit nervous, "Well… We didn't tell them that we already knew about them, but they need help, so could you please help us?"

Noin tried to calm down, "What do you mean 'knew about them'?"

Miroki this time took the phone, "You see, we in private, and out of earshot of the boys, call them G-boys, which stands for Gundam boys."

Kara could just imagine Noin really losing it, as she heard, "Gundam boys?!?!?!"

"Hehe, well, we're Gundam Wing fans, so we always knew, we just never told them, always, are you going to help us or not?"

~Midnight~

In the darkness of the night, the girls went for the base. Making Mama, promise not to tell their parents about this, which for some reason, she promise she wouldn't. While making Sally, Noin and Milliardo promise not to tell the G-boys that they knew about them, till they told the boys themselves. Both girls wore loose black clothes provided by Sally, along with black caps to cover their eyes. Miroki made it so that her hair would hide under the cap, if you didn't know any better, you'd say they were boys. Right were Kara said it would be, was the vent leading in, Kara had chosen that place, because she was sure it wasn't heavily guarded. Crawling through the vents wasn't very hard, it fact it was pretty easy if you thought about.

In the cell, Duo had finally stopped pacing, but it was getting late. Knowing the girls, they would be wondering where they were.

"If we ever get out of this, we'll need a pretty good excuse," Duo thought to himself.

All of the pilots looked up to the sound of fighting outside, and the sound of people getting hit. The door opened to reveal two boys dressed in matching black clothes and caps. One of the boys smiled from ear to ear, bounding up to Quatre, "Quatre! You're alright."

While the other slapped himself on the forehead.

The girls were lucky to surprise the guards, it took a bit of hot wiring, but they were able to open the door. Unfortunately, Miroki just had to go up to Quatre Not that Kara wasn't happy too, but still. Kara groaned slapping herself on the forehead, grabbing Miroki before she could hug Quatre. Heero glared at the girls.

"Who are you, and how do you know Quatre?" he growled at them.

Kara pulled the cap over her eyes, "We were sent to bust you guys out of here, come on. We aren't sticking around."

Miroki nodded, "They'll know soon, so we better jet."

Quatre and the other followed as the two boys ran out of the cell. Quatre knew that they weren't telling the whole truth, but then again, what could you say to two guys who are saving you? Before they could get down one hallway, alarms went off, throughout the base. Both boys cursed under their breath. They all stopped, Duo watched them as the one boy with green eyes pulled out a detonation device.

The other boy turned to them, "Be prepare to run."

Soon explosions could be heard, as they ran for dear life. It reminded Duo of the first time Heero had busted him out of a base. Unfortunately the next corridor they were running down had soldiers there. One boy jumped up and gave two soldiers a good roundabout kick to the head, while the other took the third down by decking him. Heero took the fallen soldiers' guns, giving one to Duo and Trowa. Everyone turned their heads back from the way they came, as shouts for someone giving orders could be heard. Another detonation device was pressed, and fire from down that way could be seen.

"Come on."

They all keep running, while one boy talked to the other.

Kara and Miroki were panicked, they had planned to get out the way they came, but it looked like they would have to find another way out.

"Tell me, you know another way out," Miroki shouted.

Kara nodded, "This way, follow me, just keeping setting off those explosives each time we clear a corridor."

"Duck!"

Everyone dropped to the ground as a hail of bullets met them. Heero started shooting back, followed by Trowa and Duo. Kara crawled on her belly to a near by wall.

"Hand me the last explosive!"

Miroki handed the last one to her. Kara set it down, this time using the timer, she signaled for everyone to move back. Everyone ran, with Kara close behind as the bomb went off. Duo grinned as he saw the hole in the wall, leading to the outside.

"We're out of here!" Duo shouted.

Sometime later, actually a long time later, everyone arrived back at the hotel room safe and sound. With Sally, Noin and Milliardo waiting for them. Duo thumbed towards the girls.

"Thanks for sending back up," he said.

Noin smiled, "Well, they asked us for help, but they wanted to help you guys."

Trowa frowned, "Oh?"

The girls grinned at each other before Miroki spoke up, "Well, there is something we have to tell you guys."

Heero started to reach for his gun, "And that would be?"

Miroki took off her cap, letting her raven black hair fall down. There was a stunned silence; Quatre stared at Miroki in pure shock.

Trowa finally pieced it together, "If that's Miroki then…" he pointed to Kara.

Kara smiled, before taking off her cap, "That's right."

"Are you telling me, that the girls busted us out?" that was more of a statement than a question.

Kara took a deep breath, "Not only that, but there is something that Miroki and I need to tell you. Maybe we should all sit down."

Wufei nodded, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"You have no idea Wufei, no idea."

Author's Note: Hehe, finally I did it, but that won't end there. Just the beginning of something more.

Thank you Female Mewtwo for all of your help, support, and your character Miroki Sekkio. Let's see, the part of nearly blowing their cover was her idea, among other things. She's the best.

So what do you think will happen next? How are the boys going to take this? What new adventures will lie ahead, and how is this going to effect their friendship or relationship? Next time on Wing School!


	15. Break Out

The Break Out

Kara and Miroki sat across from the pilots, with Noin on one side and Milliardo on the other. The two girls nodded to each other. After all, they would have to say something sooner or later. The question was, would they get killed for doing so.

"Okay, first of all you can't say anything till we're finished," Kara clasped her hands together, resting her chin on them.

Miroki finished, "And second, you have to promise not to do anything rash, this goes for mostly you Heero."

Quatre nodded, "Then continue."

Kara eyed Miroki before getting back to the topic, "Well, you see we've always known, but just like you, we didn't say anything about it."

"Maybe we should go by telling you what we know," Miroki suggested.

Kara sighs, "Better get it over and done with."

This was the point of no return, not to mention probably (in my opinion) the stupidest thing anyone could do.

Kara looks straight at Heero, "Heero Yuy, a.k.a. Perfect Soldier. Your real name is Odin Lowe Jr. Odin Lowe, an assassin, then later Dr. J, raised you. You came from colony L-1, and have this nasty habit of pointing guns at people."

Had the people listening been standing, Kara could have imagine them falling over right now. Of course, she amended Heero was no doubt giving her one really nasty deathglare, Heero style.

Miroki decided to continue, she pointed at Duo, "Duo Maxwell, a.k.a. God of Death or Shingami. Doesn't matter, both mean the same thing. Solo first took you in, then the Maxwell Church. Oz, leaving you the only survivor, destroyed the church. You came from colony L-2, and you're pretty well known for that long braid of yours and happy-go-lucky attitude."

Kara could just see the shock on Duo's face. After all, is it everyday that someone could rattle off stats of you this way? In Miroki's mind it was a good thing they didn't include their height and weight, or else the boys actually might have a heart attack.

"Then again, they nearly gave us a heart attack when we first saw them," Miroki thought to herself.

Kara took a deep breath, "Trowa Barton a.k.a. Silencer. You were too young to remember your real name, but if Catherine had told you, it is Triton Bloom. Catherine is your only living family; she lives in the circus as a knife thrower. Before that mercenaries raised you. You came from colony L-3, and your pretty much the quiet type, not to mention have this neat gift for taming lions."

Trowa, and thank god in the girls' mind, still have this mask of indifference on. Otherwise it would be really hard to continue doing this. Though you had to admit, if it weren't for the fact that three of them had guns, the results were pretty funny.

Miroki looked at Quatre, Quatre eyed Miroki, "Quatre R Winner a.k.a. Noble in the Desert. Like you have already said, you have 29 sisters, all test tube babies. Your mother died giving birth to you, whether you know that, I don't know. Your father died sometime after you became a Gundam pilot. You come from colony L-4, and you have the gift of empathy. It seems that you can tell, or read other's emotions, or as you consider it. The 'Heart of Outer Space' tells you about others."

Quatre was tearing up, Kara wondered if it was because of his father, or because he wasn't a test tube baby. Miroki went up to him, and gave him a tight hug. It was a feeling, but it would seem that those two would need a talk later. Kara walked up to Wufei.

Both girls continued in unison, "Chang Wufei a.k.a. Solitary Dragon. You were a member of the Dragon clan, and already married until Oz attacked. You are the only member of your clan left. You come from colony L-5, bringing with you a strong sense of justice, and a sense that women shouldn't fight."  
  


The girls stepped back, waiting for their reaction. It became very quiet, perhaps too quiet. A few minutes later the sound of a gun went off, inside the hotel room.

Miroki and Kara hit the floor that is until they realize the shot came from Heero. Both quickly got off the floor, facing the confused, and not so happy solider. Duo and Quatre were holding him back, probably from taking another potshot.

Duo tried to calm is buddy down, "Come on Heero, ya don't want to shoot the people that save you. Do ya?"

Quatre also tried to calm Heero down, "The girls said not to do anything rash, I think they mean shooting at them is rash."

Heero shrugged them both off, and then walked towards the window. The gun still in sight, the girls eyed at the gun. Putting his head against the cold glass Heero asked, "How did you girls know all of that?"

Kara coughed, "Remember that certain, anime site, there's a Gundam section, which was deleted about 30 or so times before the owners gave up?"

Heero turned to glare at Kara, "Yes…"

"Well… that was our site you were deleting."

In probably one of the few times, Heero was caught off guard, "That was your site?"

Miroki nodded, "Yea, well I was ready to ask you about that the first day we met, but Kara stopped me."

"Personally a death on the first day of school is **not** a good thing," Kara amended, "Besides I thought Miroki was hinting about that during the project you two had to do."

"I thought she was talking about the personal homepage I deleted."

Miroki glared at Heero, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Heero smirked.

Kara shook her head, "Some things never change, and just hope this doesn't always happen."

"I agreed," Noin added getting up, "Because I hate to see fellow pilots not getting along together."

This time, it was the girls' turn to be shocked; Kara stared at Noin, "Run that by me again."

Noin smirked, "I **said** that I would hate to see fellow **pilots** not getting along together."

"Noin, are you really suggesting…" Quatre asked, looking from Miroki to Kara and back again.

Milliardo backed Noin up, "Why not? Miroki seems to specialize in hand-to-hand combat, as well as hacking. Kara would take being sniper like a duck takes to water, she's a good actor; probably no doubt can take recon missions. Both girls are quick studies and you know them very well."

"Not to mention you have worked with them a lot," Noin added.

Miroki glared at them, "What in the hell are you talking about? Combat with me? Recon for Kara? Is there something we **do not** know?"

Everything was quiet again; the boys were looking at each other, trying to say something. Noin, Milliardo and Sally were just grinning at each other. After awhile all eyes were on the girls, which made them very uncomfortable. Heero finally just started to smirk, Duo was just shrugging, Trowa was probably thinking about something, Quatre nodded, and Wufei, well I don't think he took the news too well, but he wasn't going to say anything. Quatre went up and took Miroki's hand, "What Noin is saying, is that we have just found our two new Gundam pilots."

"WHAT?"

After some calming down, everyone was sitting, but Kara that is. She was pacing, trying to make sense of the events that just took place. Every few minutes she would stop for a few seconds, stare at them, before pacing again.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The Wing School was created so…"

Heero simply stated, "So we could find two new recruits to be Gundam pilots."

"And you chose the real world because…"

"Because a) Oz is going to attack this world and b) if people from the real world are exposed to our world they tend to become quick studies with different abilities," Sally explained.

"And exposed us how?"

Duo clear his throat, "Well, it goes something like this, the teachers, and us are from our world, that's part of the reason, the second would be that shot you girls got on the first day of school."

"And Oz wants to attack us because…"

"Because your people do not have the same kind of technology, therefore are weaker than Oz. Will you stop pacing onna?"

"No, so what is the plan?"

Trowa gets up and takes Kara's arm, stopping her pacing, "We need help of two more pilots. Hopefully we can stop them before an all out war starts. A letter will be sent to your parents saying that the Wing School is also a boarding school, and would like some students to stay there, because they are gifted. Though in truth, you girls will probably be traveling with us, most of the time. When we aren't traveling the school will be our base."

Kara really wanted answers; this was really starting to get to her, "And if we can't prevent an all out war?"

"Then we tell your parents the truth, and you travel with us, to our world."

Kara pulled away, she looked over to Miroki. Miroki nodded, sure as ever, and Kara was glad otherwise, she might have lost it.

"Okay then, we'll help."

Duo jumped up, "Thanks, we really own you girls."

"Speaking of which, we better go," Wufei commented.

"Huh?" Miroki frowned, "What's wrong?"

Heero got out his gun; Sally gave the girls and other two boys guns. Heero stated, "Soldiers are coming this way. It looks like we are going to have to leave now."

Kara checked her gun, "How long?"

"Probably half an hour, depends how long it takes them to search the whole hotel, we better get packing and leave."

Everyone nodded, going his or her own way to pack up, and getting ready to leave. After the girls were finished packing, Noin was teaching them about the safeties on their guns, not to mention, what they would need to learn and do.

"There's a good chance we won't be heading, right to the school. We might have to take a detour to somewhere else, maybe the nearby provinces before we can head back. Just act like nothing's happened, meanwhile, we'll get you girls to learn how to pilot a mobile suit, most likely a Leo first, then we'll see," Noin handed the girls an extra pack of bullets.

Kara nods, "So which province?"

"Not sure," Noin turns to Miroki, "Each of you will be trained a bit differently. Unfortunately we don't have enough time, you might be asked to join in on a battle very soon."

Miroki frowned, "What about the mysterious e-mailer?"

"Probably someone from the school, we're betting," Milliardo told them.

Kara shook her head, "But then the school would have been attacked a long time ago."

"What do you think all of those mobile suit attacks were about?" Duo asked grinned, "You see those suits have been getting pretty close to the school, we just keep them at bay. None of the personnel except us pilots, Lady Une, Noin, Sally and Milliardo leave the school. So, in other words, the teachers live there, but they have no idea exactly where they are. We make sure they don't."

"Talk about a tight shift," Miroki murmured.

"How do you know it's not a student?"

Quatre shook his head, "It can't be, or else the school **would** have been attacked a long time ago."

"Unless there's something we all don't know," Kara countered.

"We don't have time, we can debate about this later, we need to get out **now**," Sally pointed to the door.

They could hear the sound of footsteps, doors opening, and the not so pleasant sound of soldiers talking. One by one everyone slipped through the door. Right about now, it was out of the question to go out the lobby. They would have to take the back way. The game plan was to act like normal people, who probably had to catch a late night flight home. Unfortunately there were soldiers everywhere. This job was just about to get harder, much harder. Milliardo tapped Heero on the shoulder, Heero turned.

He thumbed the ceiling; "There's a carrier, waiting for us on the roof. We're better off taking the stairs."

Heero nodded, "Okay, let's move."

Both Miroki and Kara could swear they had never felt their hearts pound so much before.It was like they were going to leap out of their chests. It was a wonder why the soldiers or anyone else for that matter didn't hear. As they made their way up the stairs, the tension in the air began to increase. Miroki hurried along, but just watching her posture, you could tell she was on guard. Kara could hear the soldiers running through the hallways, and yelling orders. Relief came, the minute they stepped out on to the roof, and saw the carrier. Right there, in plain sight. The door was open, and the pilot was waiting for them to get in. The girls allowed themselves to smile a bit, but that was short lived as gunshots filled the air. Right behind them were a dozen or so soldiers.

"Run!" Duo yelled.

Heero, Duo and Milliardo took out their guns, and started shooting right back. While the girls made a run for it, as fast as their legs could carry them. Bullets whizzed past them, as they clamored into the carrier. Kara took out her gun, and started shooting. Soon everyone was in, and they were out.

Duo grinned, "Now that's one way, to check out."

Kara whacked him over the head, "Get a life."

"Hey! Nice to be working with you girls," Hilde laughed from the pilot's seat.

Noin handed the girls a cellphone, "You better call your parents, just tell them you'll be traveling for awhile, and won't be reachable for a few days."

The girls nodded.

Later that night, Kara found Miroki in the back of the carrier.

"So, what do you think?" Miroki asked, not looking at Kara.

Kara shrugged, "What am I suppose to think? We're normal teenage girls turned pilots."

"……… I know it's hard to believe, I wanted excitement, but this is crazy."

Kara sits beside Miroki, putting her head against the wall, "You should talk to him."

She eyes Kara, "Who?"

"Quatre of course!"

"Don't know why you said that, Kara I'm not in the mood for setups right now."

"Miroki, it's not a setup," Kara looks at the ceiling, "I maybe dense and naïve about a lot of things, but I can see it."

"………"

Kara smirks at the ceiling, "Don't have anything to say? It has nothing to do about setups anymore Miroki. Everything after this, after busting the guys out, after telling them what we know, after becoming pilots, everything is going to change."

"Since when did you know so much?"

"I don't," Kara looks at her friend thoughtfully, "I just know this: you should talk to him. Who knows? Maybe this will be one of the few chances you'll have to seriously talk."

"Am I interrupting anything?" The girls look at the door to see Quatre there.

Kara gets up to leave, "No, I was just leaving," she winks at Miroki.

As Kara leaves, Quatre closes the door behind her. Then makes his way to sit beside Miroki.

"Miroki, we need to talk," Quatre tells her in a soft voice.

Miroki looks at Quatre, "About what?"

Quatre pauses, collecting his thoughts, "About you… Being a Gundam pilot."

She sits up straight, "Oh? Quatre, you probably saw this coming."

"Yes, and no."

"Yes and no?"

The Sandrock pilot takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words, "The first month, we were at the school… We knew, both you and Kara, along with some students had what it took to be pilots, but…"

"But?"

"Miroki…" Quatre started, "Did you ever had one of those times where you forgot what you are suppose to be doing, or who the people you are talking to really are?"

"Yes… As Kara would say, it was almost like you guys have been here forever…" Miroki closed her eyes for a second, "It was almost as if you weren't pilots, just normal boys, friends, people we could turn to."

"And it seemed like we were normal boys, that is until something happens, or there's a mission or an attack…"

Miroki didn't say anything, just listened.

"It some ways I hoped that you wouldn't be the pilot, because you don't need to know. What it's like out there, to lost family, to kill…"

"Maybe, but if I could do something, but I didn't do anything at all, and people I cared about got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Quatre looked right at her, "Then, you don't regret anything?"

"Maybe I will regret something, but there are some things I know I will never regret."

"I don't want to see you hurt, emotionally or physically."

Miroki smiled, "And you won't, not when I have my friends behind me all the way."

She gives Quatre a quick peck on the cheek, before finally letting sleep take her. After all it was probably 3 a.m. in the morning by then. Resting her head on his shoulder, Miroki fell asleep, for the rest of the long journey ahead.

Author's Note:

Okay……… I have run out of things to talk about or say. One thing though, I really hated loose ends, so the shot, the mysterious e-mailer (which is my biggest loose end yet). Don't worry. Everything will unravel.

Female Mewtwo, my co-author (or my partner in crime) thanks you for your support, ideas, and your character Miroki Sekkio. The bit about the girls saying a bit about the pilots was her idea, and about Miroki and Quatre talking alone, but the works were mine.

So… A little break from the adventures for February *hint, hint*. Some training, some talking, maybe some butt kicking. Next time on Wing School!


	16. Mock Mission

Mock Mission

Near the end of the month, after the girls had arrived home, the notice about them staying at the Wing School's dorms came in the mail. Their parents weren't happy, but the girls convinced their families that it was a great idea, well… most of their families anyways.

Chris glared at the boxes in his cousin's room and then at the poor boy that was helping Miroki pack. Quatre Winner was having a hard time with Chris Sekkio, Miroki's cousin, Miroki's over protective cousin. Miroki though had no idea that her cousin was in her room; she was in the basement looking for a few things. The Sandrock pilot tried his best to not piss off Chris, which was impossible to say the least.

"Why in the hell are you in my cousin's room?" Chris growled.

Quatre explained, "Miroki is going to say in the Wing School dorms from now on, and she said she needed help packing."

"Quatre! Do you think this suitcase will be big enough?" Miroki asked as she threw a medium size suitcase onto the bed.

She blinked as she noticed her cousin, and then noticed that he was glaring at Quatre.

"Chris, what's the matter?" she asked, though knowing full well what was the matter.

"What," Chris pointed at Quatre, "Is he doing here?"

Miroki pouted, "Quatre-kun is here to help me with my packing of course!"

"Quatre-kun?" Chris growled.

Miroki smirked, though she and Kara had just recently was starting to learn more Japanese, her cousin knew a lot. To say the least having Miroki call Quatre that was not a good thing.

"The next thing you're going to say is that he's leng jai!" Chris could barely keep his voice down.

"Too late, Miroki already said that he's leng jai," Kara grinned walking into the room.

"Miroki!"

Miroki frown, "Grow up already! No one else could help me with my packing so I asked Quatre to help me pack. Besides he lives in the room right across from Kara's and mine's so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have mentioned that," Kara murmured, seeing Chris's face turn a lovely shade of red.

"Kara!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Kara giggled, "Oh dear, I think Zack found out about the dorm arrangement. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it."

Zack came storming up the stairs. You had to admit, it was weird, since Kara was at least three years older than Zack. Yet, Zack always acted like Kara was the younger, the younger that needed to be protected. His face was equally as red as Chris's, though Kara paid to heed to her cousin. During this time, Quatre's face was also turning red, only he was blushing.

Quatre coughed, "Should we get to your rooms now?"

Miroki nodded, "Good idea, we should, come on, and Chris, see you later."

"Don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine," Kara added.

"Get back here!" both cousins yelled at once.

Too late, they were out the door, and on their way to the school. When they got to the dorms they noticed that Nick was there.

"Hyia girls!" he gave a goofy grin.

Kara stared, "Nick! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you girls, some kids here got invited to stay in the dorms, cool huh?" Nick grinned looking around, "Too bad you girls have to stay in the dorm on the other side of the school, anyways, see ya."

With that Nick left, the girls shrugged it off. After all it was probably just another cover, which other kids would be picked. Only different was, that they were separated by the dorms, in which they lived. After some time, they finally got to their rooms. Miroki's room was right beside Kara's, while the boys' rooms were right across from them. They were met in the hallway by the rest of the pilots, Noin, Milliardo, and five familiar looking scientists.

Kara lowered her box she was carrying a bit, "Uh, hi."

Dr. J nodded, "Hello, you must be the new pilots."

Heero and Duo took the boxes from the girls, "Here, we'll take care of that," Duo grinned.

Dr. J looked each girl over closely; he nodded everyone once in awhile. The scientist, which Kara was sure, was Master O was looking through two files. Miroki just shrugged, letting the scientist study them for a while.

"Alright, now that we know who the pilots are going to be, we can name and finish the Gundams within a month. If everything goes according the plan," Dr. J says after a few minutes.

Miroki frowned, "Name and finish the Gundams?"

Master O nodded, "As you might have noticed, the Gundams that your friends pilot are suited to their personally. We want the same for the both of you, to have Gundams to fit your personalities was well, but we won't know, till we see you in a mobile suit. That is, till you learn how to pilot one at least."

"That makes sense," Miroki nodded.

Kara turned to Noin, "Anything else we need to know?"

"A lot, first of all the training rooms for you girls are down in the hidden base. It is below the school, your dorm leads right to those rooms. Of course, this is where you girls have the advantage, each of the pilots will be teaching you their specialty, but we mostly want to concentrate on what we think will be your specialty."

"So in other words we'll be learning the same things, but in some areas will be learning more," Kara thought aloud.

Noin nodded, "Yes, more or less that's the idea, but we don't have much time."

"This is going to be a long school year," Miroki muttered.

"We'll start today, Miroki, you're with me, Wufei and Quatre. Kara you go with Trowa and Duo," Heero stated, "Be back in the hallway after lunch."

The girls unpacked before heading to the café for lunch. The pilots weren't there, but Nick was. Nick motioned for them to join him.

"Come on, there's lots of room," Nick grinned.

Both girls sat down.

"Guess what going to happen," Nick asked in a sing-a-song manner.

Miroki rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Secret and Hearts."

Kara raised a brow, "They do that here?"

"Secret and Hearts?" Miroki asked.

"It's another form of Secret Valentine, remember? That thing we use to do every year?" Kara explained.

Miroki grinned, "I remember…"

Nick looked from one girl to the next, "Hello… I just met the two of you this year. Care to fill me in?"

"Well, during Secret Valentine, Miroki and I take our little books, and write down couples. We work together to bring these couples together," Kara told.

"Ah, in other words, you two play cupid."

Miroki nods, "Right, every year we do this, this year we hope to get everyone on our list together."

"More like mission impossible this year," Kara shook her head, knowing full well who was on their list.

Nick mocked a cough, "So, how do you get these couples together."

"Easy, make them do the Secret Valentine," Kara tells him, "See, tradition is around here, there is this dance club that sell tickets for Valentine's Day."

"On that day, the people doing this, gives the person a ticket to the dance club, and they go together as a date," Miroki finishes.

"And pray tell, how do you get these people to play Secret Valentine?" Nick looked at each girl.

Kara cleared her throat, "Well, sometimes, we just need to ask if the person is doing Valentine's Day, and they pick the person we have on our list, like they already like each other, but…"

"But?"

"Most of the time is has to do with favors and blackmail," Kara grinned sheepishly.

"So then, they don't like each other," Nick stated.

Miroki shook her head, "No… They like each other, they're just stubborn, or shy, or both."

"A little push, so to speak," Kara explained.

"So, who's on your list this year? Please not me," Nick pleaded.

"Nope, the boys in our dorm, just three of them anyways," Kara thought for a minute, "Make that two, he'll be easy, anyways, and the two are the biggest problem."

"Good luck, you'll need it. Duo I can see, Quatre I can see, but Trowa, Wufei or Heero, you girls have your work cut out for you," Nick replied.

~Later That Afternoon~

Everyone had split up into his or her respective group. Miroki was sparring with Wufei (again) that day. Heero and Quatre were setting up another mock mission. Supposedly, Miroki had to enter the 'target' alone, hack into a computer mainframe which Heero had set up, and cryptic himself.

Wufei was briefing Miroki, while sparring with her, "Okay Sekkio, this is how it works. Treat this like a real Oz base. You must sneak in, pass the guards, hack into the mainframe, download the information, and get out without being caught."

Miroki nodded, "Okay, and then?"

"Remember, us pilots will be along with Noin and Milliardo will be acting like Oz soldiers. Once you get out of the base, meet Winters at the appointed meeting place. Pass the information to her; her job is to get that information safely back to the school. That is if you get out of the base," Wufei smirked.

"You have no faith," with that Miroki kicked him.

Meanwhile, Kara trying to keep warm, she was standing beside Duo, on the edge of a semi-busy street."

"Okay, so tell me what I'm suppose to do," Kara murmured.

Duo grinned, "That's the spirit, anyways it's simple. Miroki is supposed to be giving you information, which she downloaded from a base. Your job is to get it, back to the school safely, and without getting caught. Remember, there's a good chance there's Oz soldiers about, or in this case us. So you have to avoid us, and make use we don't see you."

"How, in the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kara growled.

Duo just shrugged, "Blend on in, act, in a crowd like this, it could go neither way, you could just simply disappear in the crowd like this and turn that into your advantage. Anyways good luck."

With that he left, leaving Kara there to face everything alone. Meanwhile, Miroki had already started her part of the mock mission. She snuck in, without much of a problem. It was just getting around that was the problem, after all, how do you get around in a place you've never been in? Some doors were locked, while others were open, but it wasn't the room she was looking for. After sometime, she started feeling slightly annoyed, partly because she couldn't find the room. Then after checking the tenth door, she found it. The computer was just like any in the school; only Miroki knew that this is what she was looking for. Her hopes dropped when she saw how encrypted the information was. It was more advanced than anything Kara used; this was going to take awhile.

Back at the street, Noin noticed that no one had come for Kara yet. She decided to see how Kara would act if she came now. Kara rubbed her hands together; she noticed that Noin was already coming. She could leave, but then where would Miroki be?

"Excuse me Miss? You've been waiting out here for a long time," Noin addressed the half frozen girl.

Kara smiled, "I know, I'm afraid my friend is late. We'd promise to meet here so I could give her something, but I'm afraid that she might not come."

Noin nodded, that was quick, "What are you giving your friend?"

Kara blinked, she hadn't thought of that, to make it worse. She left her schoolbag back in her dorm. Clutching her chest, she noticed that she was still wearing her house key. She took it off.

"My house key, I have to be in my dorm, and my mom said she had more stuff for me to, but I don't have a car, so I'm asking my friend to help me," Kara explained.

Noin smiled, "Quick, not bad, but let's see how she handles one of those unexpected glitches," she thinks to herself, "Why don't you take my car? It's not too far from here, and it wouldn't be much trouble."

Kara was about to look surprised, but quickly looked down, as if thinking, which she was, "Hurry, Miroki…"

"Bingo!" Miroki whispered.

She grinned, it took her long enough to break the code. Now she could download and get out of here. Though with all of this stress, Miroki wondered how the boys could do this day in and day out. Sighing a breath of relief as she took her reward and pocketed it. A click made her turn around, Wufei was there, pointing a gun at her.

"Well, well, look here onna, you're caught," Wufei smirked.

Miroki smiled sweetly, "Caught, only when you handcuff me."

With that she dropped to the floor, sweeping Wufei off his feet. She jumped over him, and opened the door. Only to see Heero glaring back at her.

"Oops!" Miroki slammed the door on Heero, "Okay, I need a way out."

She looked up, "Not a vent, again…"

That's when Miroki notice the door was opening, quickly using her body; she slammed the door shut and locked it. The climbing the rafters for the building, Miroki once again takes a vent out of the room. Unfortunately she knew that she couldn't take the vent all the way out of the base. So, it meant, braving the halls. Running down on hallway a full speed, she really wished she remembered the way back. She barely stopped in time, as she saw Quatre walking down the other way, doubling back, she turned a corner with her back against the wall.

"Please, please, **please** don't come over here. How in the hell do the boys do this day in and day out? I swear I'm gonna suffer from a heart attack very soon," Miroki thinks.

Heero runs up the Quatre, "She's here, seal off the exits," then gives an evil grin, "A rookie is not going to get out of here without being handcuffed."

"Gee, I thought he was going to say without being killed. This is going to be a long day," Miroki sighs quietly.

Meanwhile, back with Kara, "……………… My friend might worry if she doesn't find me here," Kara explained and hoped that Noin would leave it at that."

Not a chance, "Well, maybe you should call your friend."

"Kara!"

Kara looked up there was Miroki! Miroki had finally gotten out of there, without too much trouble. Okay, a lot of trouble, she nearly had run into Heero more times than she could remember. To make it worse, they found out that Miroki had left the building, and now where looking the streets for her. Of course seeing Noin there, didn't help in the problem, just made it ten times worse.

Kara smiled, "Miroki! Over here!"

Miroki walked up to the two of them, eyeing Noin, while Noin eyed back, "Kara, who is…"

"Miroki! If you were stuck in traffic, why didn't you tell me? I was so worried!" Kara hugged her friend, searching for the disk.

Miroki got the clue, and shoved the disk into Kara's hand, "Sorry, I couldn't my cellphone went dead."

Kara gave Miroki her house key, "Well, here, remember to tell my mom to put my name on the box, and that you'll drop my stuff off at my dorm, okay?"

"Okay."

With that Kara left, hiding the disk in an inner pocket. She smiled, it went well, that might have been to close for comfort, but it went well. Noin looked at Miroki, before asking, "Where's your cellphone?"

Miroki blinked, as Noin checked her before she could say anything, "Hey! What in the hell do ya think your doing?"

"No cellphone, interesting," Noin murmured before yelling, "The disk is with her partner!"

Kara heard that yell, and looked up, the pilots were now looking for her. The only thing that she could do was go with the crowd and hope they didn't notice her. Unfortunately, she didn't see to two figures up ahead. She bumped into Duo and Milliardo, the two of them grinning down at her.

"Sorry about that," Kara said before moving on.

Duo grabbed her arm, "Uh, uh… like I said, it can go two ways. Even soldiers have an advantage using crowds, cause no one would notice if you disappeared."

Kara looked up, "Excuse me?"

Milliardo walked up behind her, looking through her coat, "You have the disk rebel, now where did you hide it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara murmured pulling away.

Duo just pulled her back, harder, "No can do, we saw you exchange with your partner."

"Nice acting…" Kara smiled, "But I'm better…"

Duo looked confused, as Milliardo found the disk.

Kara slapped him, "How dare you!" she whirled around and grabbed the disk from Milliardo.

Some people turned to watch Kara yelling. Trowa came up behind her and grabbed her roughly, more roughly than he'd like to, "Stop making a scene rebel," he whispered.

Kara looked at him, and whispered back, "I don't think so, sorry Trowa."

Some people frowned at the way the taller boy grabbed her, but that's what Kara wanted.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, "Both of you!" she pulled her arm away from Trowa, "I wanted to believe that you were my friends! Stay away from me! Now!"

More people stopped to watch, Duo noticed how Kara's yelling was grabbing a lot of attention. His first reaction was to probably grab her, but seeing the amount of people, that's probably what Kara wanted.

"Stay away from me, you hear?" Kara growled, before running off into the crowd.

Duo whispered to Trowa, "That was hell of an act, though I wish she wouldn't slap me that hard. No one gonna be able to catch her now."

"Maybe… she knew what she was doing," Trowa nodded.

Kara grinned as she slammed to door shut to her room, Miroki was already there waiting. The girls gave each other high fives.

"That was quite an act Kara," Miroki grinned.

Kara smiled, "And you caught on, I can't believe that worked."

"Man, so now that we have some spare time, what about our little list?" Miroki asked changing the subject.

Kara pretended to think, "Of course, Duo, no prob, Heero and Wufei will need a little convincing."

Miroki grinned, thinking to herself, "They won't be the only ones, if I remember correctly, Trowa still owns me a favor from my birthday…"

~The Next Day~

Everything was like it was a normal school day. Only the girls were already up to their plans. Miroki knew just where to find Trowa, of course, she knew her best friend would throw a hiss fit if she found out.

Miroki leaned against the next locked, "Morning Trowa."

Trowa nodded, "You do, nice work on the mock mission yesterday."

"Yea, anyways… Trowa remember what you told me on my birthday?"

"Yea, that Quatre was going to take you out for tea," Trowa frowned; he couldn't understand why Miroki was bringing that up.

She pulled out a black book, "It says here, that Trowa Barton, as of Decemember 1st owns Miroki (me) one favor, which can be used at anytime."

Trowa blinked.

"That was my birthday present remember?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly.

Then it clicked, and Trowa remembered, he nodded.

Miroki stood up straight, "Trowa, now I need you to do me that favor."

Trowa was now really frowning, "And that would be…"

"Nothing would make me happier than to thank my best friend for everything she has done."

"Get to the point."

Miroki's grinned got wider by the second; "I want you to play Secret Valentine to Kara!"

Trowa's masked dropped, "I can't…"

"Come on! You said you owed me a favor!"

"I wouldn't know…"

Miroki pouted, "Kara has never had a Secret Valentine, and the girl is so serious! This would be great for her."

"………"

"For Kara Trowa, please?"

"Okay."

"Thank you! She'll love this, uh… here," Miroki handed Trowa keys and a piece of paper.

"What are these?"

"Key to Kara's room and her locker combination."

"………………………"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the school, Duo had just signed up, with the help of Kara for the Secret Valentine. Of course, the lucky lady didn't live or even go to the school. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was the lady.

"Hilde is going to be so surprised…" Kara smiled thoughtfully.

"Kara!"

Kara turned around to see Quatre running up to her, "Hey, Quatre! What's up?"

"I heard that people are signing up for Secret Valentine, I was wondering if I could too," he explained.

"Sure, who's the lucky lady?" Kara asked holding up a clipboard and pen.

Quatre smiled, "The lady is a fellow comrade of yours."

Kara grinned, "Miroki Sekkio it is then."

"Thanks Kara, are you going to sign up?"

Kara shook her head, "Nah, I don't do this kind of thing, and I don't expect anyone to chose me neither. I just play cupid."

"Maybe this year will be different," Quatre suggested.

"Don't think so…"

Author's Note: Yea!!! I'm done this one; you can guess now what's going to happen. Also if you noticed, because the fanfiction site is allowing chapters, and they must be together, so you no longer have to search everywhere for them!

Thank you to Female Mewtwo, all her help, her character Miroki Sekkio, and her support. The black book thing is her idea, and we'll be seeing it again. Poor, poor G-boys.

So… what do you think? Like the mock mission? There's be more and a real mission of course. Of course this time, we'll be looking into more on the relationships, if they ever get off the ground. Next time on Wing School!


	17. Hearts, Secrets, and Blackmail

Hearts, Secrets and Blackmail

Kara Winters nervously watched the performance from back stage. About once every once month at the school, they would hold an assembly for the whole school. Fortunately or unfortunately this month's assembly had a bit of blackmail added to the list. They had convinced Noin to let them do this, though Kara wasn't to thrilled, since she **really** didn't want to get killed by a fellow pilot. Namely one trigger-happy Heero Yuy. After all, who did? Then there was Chang Wufei, he wasn't by any means trigger-happy, more like the justice screaming freak. Actually now that she thought of it, Kara wasn't even sure if they **had** to go on. If Wufei and Heero could find them before they went on stage then nothing would happen. See, the whole plan went something like this…

Miroki figured that the only way, they could get the two stubborn pilots to agree, was by blackmail. Trust me, after everything that happened, there were plenty of things to blackmail them with. This had to do with the babysitting incident with Heero and the mistletoe with Wufei. Kara wasn't sure of the full details, but it had to do with sending a note to both pilots, threatening to show the whole school pictures of them, in their not-so good times if they did not do what the girls wanted them to do. Now that Kara really thought of it, how were the boys going to pull this off. Wufei was not the type to do this, and Heero had enough trouble just smiling normally. Not the, I-just-blew-up-something smile. Kara smiled as Miroki came in, with the pictures of Wufei and Heero. Their plan was soon put into action as the clicking of a gun sounded the arrival of two pissed off pilots.

"Hello Heero," Kara smiled.

Heero glared at her, along with Wufei.

Miroki waved the pictures in their faces, "Looking for these?"

Wufei tried to make a grab for them, but Miroki pulled back.

"Uh, uh… You have to do something for us first," Miroki told them.

Heero was probably itching to kill the girls right about then, "What gives you the idea that we would do what you girls tell us? Why not just kill you instead?"

"Because we're your fellow pilots, and a friend of ours is all too happy to e-mail everyone in the school with those pictures. If not my sister will, and she's pretty smart, of course you found that out for yourselves," Kara explained, grinning.

Wufei tighten his fists, "So what do you onnas what?"

"We want you to play Secret Valentine," Miroki chirped.

Both boys stared at them.

Kara shrugged, "All we're asking is for you Heero to play Secret Valentine to Relena, and you Wufei to Sally. That's it, no strings besides that one."

"You must be kidding," Wufei stared at them.

"Nope, that's what we want you to do, come on. Just play the game, and then take them out to the dance club on Valentine's Day. Think you can handled that?"

Heero gave them the all mighty deathglare, before giving in, "Mission accepted."

The girls gave each other high fives.

Later that day, the girls were still grinning. Both of them were walking down the hallway, just grinning, what else could they do? This was a big step, the get the two most stubborn boys to play this, and maybe if it worked out okay, to admit their feelings. Miroki was writing down in her little black book, that Wufei and Heero had to play Secert Valentine. Getting to their lockers, Kara smiled even more as she heard Miroki gasped. The source of Miroki's shock was inside her locker. Opening her locker, Miroki found a dozen red roses, complete with a little note. That was the last thing Miroki had expected, after all, who in the world would give her something so nice? Of course Kara knew, she looked over Miroki's shoulder.

"What does the note say?" Kara asked.

Miroki bended down to pick up the note, "To the lady, whom wear stars on her dress, the warrior angel I think of so often."

In Kara's mind that made a lot of sense, the first dress Miroki wore was navy blue, and the sparkling dots looked like stars. Then there was Halloween, the night that she got Miroki to dress up as an angel, though that really didn't suit the young fighter at all. Miroki's mind was too filled with questions to think of those times. Though Miroki had a sinking filling that Kara knew what was going on.

"You know, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Kara murmured, opening her locker.

Miroki frowned, but Kara could tell she was flushing, "Kara did you know…"

"Yea, after all people come up to me to sign up, that is unless I'm being picked, but I doubt it."

"I can't believe that, it's nice. So, where are you headed?" Miroki changed the subject.

Kara shrugged, "To my room I guess, I'm going to work on my acting skills, and then on my shooting skills with Heero, and then Trowa. I'll be meeting you later to pilot the Leos."

"I'll come with you."

The girls left for the dorm, not talking much. Miroki was studying the flowers she had gotten. For the last week since the mock mission the girls had been working together on their training. Learning how to pilot a Leo was new to them, but they caught on, fortunately. 

Miroki seemed to do very well, and adapted to the fact, she could almost fight the same way she could if she wasn't in a Leo. Attacking head on, she was quick and strong. On the ground, most people would swear that Miroki was dangerous. She would often spar with Wufei, hand-to-hand rather than to use any weapons. Even, if she did, it had to be something that would give Miroki a speed advantage; to Miroki speed was the key. Could always count on Miroki to be there, to fight right beside them.

Kara was a bit different from her friend. Weapons were her choice, being of good aim she liked shooting at the target, and could figure out which shot could bring the enemy down the fastest. Using a thermal sword was her second choice in fighting, it was kind of fun in Kara's mind to spar with Heero using the thermal sword. She also gained a love for flying, which was strange, because Kara use to not like heights very much. One could always count on Kara to watch their backs. 

Kara sighed, the last few days had been long ones, and today was going to be no different. Opening the door, Kara blinked once, then again, there was something on her bed. Miroki notice it too, it was moving. Walking up the thing as Kara called it, it was small, furry, with a light orange coat, and darker orange stripes. She poked it gently; the thing woke up, looked at Kara with green eyes. It rolled on it's back, showing white belly and giving the girls a definite 'meow'.

"It's a cat," Miroki stated after awhile.

Kara picked the small cat, "It's a kitten, a really young one at that."

Kara noticed there was a note on the bed. Sitting down, she put the kitten on her lap, patting it, while reading the note. Miroki watched the kitten and noted that it had a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"So, what does the note say?" Miroki asked, petting the kitten.

Kara read aloud, "Hope you like the kitten, and that he keeps you company during the night," Kara flipped the note back and forth, "Strange… no name on it."

"Are you going to keep it?"

Kara smiled, and cuddled it, "Of course! Let's see, I'll call you Jasper, you're so cute!"

The kitten gave a happy purr.

Chang Wufei frowned; it was because of the girls. Sure they were on time, dressed for training, not that it was going to be anything too hard. In fact it was normal, it was just Kara. There seemed to be an orange ball of fur on Kara's shoulder. Duo saw this and looked confused, Quatre smiled secretly, while Trowa had this hint that he knew something about that orange fur.

"Winters, what's that on your shoulder?" Wufei frowned, eyeing the ball of fur.

Kara looked to her shoulder, the kitten looked back at her, "My cat."

Duo scratched his head, "Isn't your cat black Kara?"

"This one I just got," Kara explained, as the kitten climbed on her head.

"Winters… we don't have time, for you to get another cat!" Wufei growled.

Kara snapped back, "This little neko happens to be a gift, and Jasper is staying whether to like it or not!"

"You can't…" Wufei spluttered.

"I can! I like this kitty, and he's staying. If anything happens to my kitten I'll take it out on your hide!"

Trowa took the kitten from Kara's head, it purred, rubbing against his chest, "She sounds serious Wufei."

"So, who gave you the kitten?" Duo asked.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know, someone just put it there," and then glares at Wufei, "And he's staying!"

Miroki figures it best to change the subject, "So, has anyone seen Heero or Quatre?"

Duo shook his head, "Heero said there was something he needed to do, and Quatre said there was something he had to get."

"I wonder what that is…" Kara thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a really nice house, Heero was wandering through the hallway. Sure he could **not** do this; sure he could probably hack into Miroki's computer and delete those files, and then burn the hardcopies. Sure he could say they were bluffing, or just threaten their lives, but no. He agreed to do this. After all, why agree to play a silly game? He was the Perfect Soldier; he shouldn't be doing this, playing this childish and stupid game. Yet, there he was, walking through Relena Peacecraft's house, looking for her room to give her, her gift. Something in which he was going to do, till he tells Relena it's him and then he will take her to the dance club. It was impossible to figure out why he agreed to this, he even **spent** sometime picking out the gift. Yes, this was getting to him, in everyway possible. His thoughts stopped, as he reached her room. From what he was able to gather, Relena wouldn't be back for another few hours. He carefully placed the small angel figure on the nightstand and left for the school. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was quite curious on how Relena would react finding the statue.

Meanwhile Hilde was getting ready to leave for Relena's place, when she noticed there was something lying on the table. Thinking that once again, she left her car keys on the table, she went to grab it. Only did after she left the house, did Hilde realize that it wasn't keys she grabbed, but a necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with a heart pendent, and wings sticking out of it. Also if she shook the pendent, she could hear the sound of a bell inside. Hilde smiled, it was cute, but she wondered who could have left it. The only thing she didn't grab, which was on the table, was a little note, with just two hearts, and in childish writing, saying 'I Love You'.

Sally had just come back from Toronto, finally. She was staying in one of the dorms in the school. After all, they would need a doctor now that the mission was fully on the way. Opening the door to her room, she noticed there was something different about it. Nothing was missing; something was there, that there wasn't before. Something that was out of place in her room. On her bed was a teddy bear, a black one, holding a toy sword between its stubbly arms. There was no note, nothing to say whom it was from, or why it was there. Sally smiled; the bear was kind of cute.

Back inside the dorm, Wufei was sitting on a chair, with Jasper sleeping soundly on another chair beside him. The pilot glared at the kitten, which had no idea what was going on. Trowa and Kara were in the middle of the room. Now acting like an Oz soldier, or acting like a normal person Kara could handle, but Trowa and Quatre found something out. Neither girl could dance, or do a waltz in this case. Miroki could slow dance, that she didn't mind, but Kara wasn't the dancing type. Miroki looked down at her feet, as Quatre slowing went through the steps with her. Trowa was doing the same with Kara. Duo had left with Noin to see if anything new had come up. While Heero just came back, the sight was something to be seen. After, he just came back from Relena's. Seeing Trowa, Quatre, Kara and Miroki dance, while Wufei for some strange reason was glaring at a ball of fur. Heero sat next to the ball of fur.

"Wufei, why are you glaring at a ball of fur?" Heero asked, looked at the orange lump, then at Wufei.

"That ball of fur is Kara's new cat. Claims someone gave it to her, but she doesn't know who," Wufei growled.

Jasper simply looked at Wufei, and then rolled on it's back.

"She's going to keep it?"

Wufei nodded, "She's insists on keeping the neko."

Jasper meowed, stretching itself out.

"It'll get in the way."

"I know that!" Wufei snapped, "But Winters said that if anything happened to Jasper, she would take it out on my hide."

"Jasper?"

"It's name."

Heero nods, "She must really like it. Kara doesn't normally threaten anyone like that."

Kara smiled as she finally got the moves down, it was hard to dance. At least for her, in any case.

"Relax, you're too stiff," Trowa states.

"I can't…" Kara shakes her head.

"People will notice if you're too stiff, you have to force yourself to relax. Even if you know you happen to be dancing with one of the top commanding officers in Oz," Trowa replies back, "It maybe hard, but you might have to do this."

Kara nods, forcing herself to relax, "Will we have to do something like this?"

"Better, probably we will. Sometimes the most critical of attacks are talked about during balls or parties, when they let their guard down. Just remember, act like you have no clue what's going on, but keep an ear out. It just depends on how cautious or how drunk your dance partner happens to be."

Days passed after that day, to the surprise of everyone. Gifts were still being given, and every day it came close to Valentine's Day. 

Relena was starting to wonder who this person could be, while her brother started to become furious over the fact that this stranger could get pass the guards. Milliardo had a sinking feeling on who the person was, after all, who else could get pass the guards like that? Relena had the same feeling too, though she quickly passed if off. He would not do such a thing, it wasn't him, and it wasn't his way of showing emotion. She had no idea how wrong she was. Heero was starting to get into this, if he had time, he would wait outside to watch Relena discover the next gift. Now all he had to do was figure out the best way to finish the whole thing off. Heero smirked at himself, to think he had finally given in, and admitted to himself of all people that he did love her. Still Miroki and Kara would have to pay for blackmailing him, even if they did do a good thing. A gasped of delight brought his attention to the window. Relena smiled as she saw the roses, true not the most original idea, but it'll have to do. After all he was running out of ideas by now, though Quatre was kind enough to lend some advice.

"Not bad… I bet Quatre told you to do that," a voice commented from behind.

Heero turned around to see Kara there, smiling, "I didn't hear you."

"You weren't suppose to, at least those lessons are paying off," Kara murmured, then under her breath, "But I can't hear **him** coming, even if he was breathing down my neck."

"I presume you're talking about Trowa?" Heero looked back at the window.

"Yes, one of these days he is going to make me very paranoid at the rate this is going," Kara sighed.

Heero wouldn't let Kara see, but he was smiling, "What happened this time?"

"I was at target practice, after I finished Trowa commented on how I was doing and scared the living day lights out of me," she then added, "Again."

"So?"

"He was standing there for a whole half an hour! Five minutes after I'm done he didn't say anything, and my back was probably inches from him! Inches Heero! You can't get any closer than that," Kara sighed again, remembering turning around and seeing how close she was. Also Trowa was a good head taller than her, didn't help any.

"Hn."

"He's worse than you Heero, you're quiet, but at least you get this presence that you're around," Kara muttered watching Relena, and Milliardo. Milliardo was probably yelling how she could trust this stranger.

"Maybe you don't want to sense his presence," Heero suggested.

Kara looked at him, "What?"

Heero watched, "Maybe for you, you feel so comfortable around him, that you don't notice because he's not a threat to you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Heero."

"Life's full of surprises, but think about it."

Kara jumped down from her place in the tree, she shook her head, and left for the school. Heero just shrugged; of course he knew that Kara was going to get another shock of her life. He went back to watching Milliardo yelling at the guards for letting him get pass them. Nodding Heero noted that he should after taking Relena out, tell Milliardo to get better bodyguards. Kara walked down the hallways of the school, as usual. She was going to her locker, though there wasn't much point to, after all school was out, but she felt like it. Opening her locker Kara stared in, she wasn't surprised; a smile crawled up her lips. After a few days of this, neither girl was surprise, but it was nice. More than nice, really, Miroki was getting surprise after surprise, and of course Kara helped some. Inside the locker was a honey coloured teddy bear dressed up in a red and white clown costume, sitting on top of a box of chocolates. The bear was holding a note.

"Meet you soon, don't go hyper from eating the chocolate," Kara grinned.

She looked up seeing that Nick seemed to be having trouble with something.

"Hey! Nick!" Kara yelled across the hall.

Nick quickly shoved whatever it was, back in his locker, "What's up Kara?"

"How many more days till Valentine's Day?"

"About four more, why?"

"Just wondering," Kara looked back at the note, and nodded, "See you soon…"

Kara skipped back to her dorm, instead of going to her room, she went into Miroki's. Miroki was looking through the mirror, she had her back turned to it, and was trying to see something behind her. That's when Kara saw the pretty three clear roses, accented with gold, and set in a barrette. Her friend was trying to see how it would look in her hair.

"Let me guess, the secret admirer?" Kara used a hand mirror to show Miroki what it looked like.

"Yep! It's so sweet, and pretty," Miroki studied it.

Jasper was on the table, taking a swing at Miroki's long hair.

Kara picked Jasper up in one hand and the box of chocolates in another, "Chocolate?"

"Where did you get that?" Miroki asked.

"In my locker, along with this clown teddy bear," Kara took a piece, as Jasper perched on her shoulder.

Miroki eyed the kitten, "You really like that cat, don't you?"

"Sure, Jasper and the teddy bear reminds me of someone," Kara replied.

Miroki grinned, "And that would be…"

"Uh… Trowa," Kara flushed.

"Did you need something?" a voiced asked behind her.

Kara turned stared at a gray-blue shirt, before looking up, to see Trowa there. She jumped disturbing Jasper, whom jumped into Trowa's arms.

"For crying out loud! That's the second time you've scared me like that!" Kara growled.

Miroki tried not to giggle, "Second time?"

"Don't ask, Trowa how long have you been standing there?" Kara asked, praying it wasn't before Miroki asked about the cat.

"Since Miroki asked about the cat," Trowa answered.

Kara blushed furiously at that, "… I-I…"

"Chang Wufei! I am not being a love sick onna!" a voice screamed from the hallway.

Everyone looked at the door, and quickly went to see what the yelling was about. Outside, Sally was yelling at Wufei while Wufei was smirking. Kara leaned her head against the door, Miroki sighed, while Trowa just watched.

"Yes you are, you even put that teddy bear on you desk onna," Wufei replied.

Kara frowned, "Has anyone noticed that he refers most of us by our last names, but Sally by her first or onna?"

"Yes."

Sally stomped her foot, "Look here Chang! This guy is at least nice enough to leave me notes, asking how I am!"

Miroki giggled, "She has no idea…"

"Oh dear, this is shaping up to be something else," Kara murmured.

"Why doesn't he just ask you in person?" Wufei snapped back.

"Do you think he's planned all of this?" Miroki asked.

Kara shrugged, "Maybe, I've noticed their fights have increased since this whole Valentine thing started."

"What's he trying to do?"

"Only Kami knows."

"Because that's not how it goes! It's Secret Valentine!" Sally yelled back.

Wufei growled, "It's stupid! You don't even know who it is!"

"Whoever it is! He's definably nicer than you!" With that Sally stormed away. 

"She's going to be in the shock of her life," Trowa stated after both parties had left.

Kara nods, "No kidding, in four days everything will fall into place, and then the real date begins…"

Author's Note: You know, it's never taken me three parts to get to the same point. The third part will be (hopefully) be something worth waiting for. Hoped you all liked it so far.

Thank you Female Mewtwo, she has been bugging me, and bugging me about Trowa and Kara, so I'm working on that see… Okay, and, well she's just a bit upset I haven't be working on those two, but I am, so there.

So, will Miroki's plan work? What about the others? How is everyone going to react? Will Milliardo throw a fit when he finds out about Relena's Secret Valentine? Next time on Wing School!


	18. True Hearts

True Hearts

Relena Peacecraft tried not to smile as Milliardo was ranting and raving how her 'Valentine' could be a killer out to get her. For the last few days' gifts in her room, office and anywhere else she would normally go have been left for her to find. The gifts, wasn't what bothered the older Peacecraft; it was the fact that this person could get by Relena's guards without any problem. Of course some would say it was his sister complex. Each time she got something, Milliardo would be red in the face. Noin on the other hand was really calm about all of this, maybe even a little bit too calm. It had been two days since she found roses in her room. Two days left till Valentine, and well, Milliardo was pissed.

"How is it possible?" Milliardo asked for the fifth time that day.

Noin walked into the living room, "I don't know, but Relena you have another gift."

Noin gave Relena a white teddybear with a blue bow around its neck. It was carry a small envelope, which was sealed with a sticker heart. Milliardo stared at the teddybear, while Relena opened the letter. Out came a ticket, and a note.

She read it aloud, "Dear Relena, here is a teddybear to keep the one you already have company. The ticket is for the dance club on the 14th. I hope you can make it. I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m. P.S. Tell your brother he needs to get you better bodyguards. Heero Yuy."

"What? Heero's been sending you all of this?" Milliardo freaked.

"Well, that was sweet of him. I wonder why he had a change of heart…" Noin chuckled.

"I don't believe it, Heero sent all of that to me?" Relena smiled, rereading the note again.

"Believe it."

Hilde had just come back from her duties to find her front door open. She frowned, running in she hoped that nothing was taken. Nothing was missing, instead there was something added. On the table in front of the television was a basket full of heart shape cookies. In the VCR there was a video labeled 'Watch Me'. Hilde chuckled to herself, picking up the basket of cookies and pushing in the tape. On the screen Duo appeared, Hilde looked at the screen, then at the cookies. They looked home baked.

"Hi Hilde! Surprise! Did you guess it was me? Come on, I bet you didn't see that coming a mile away. Hoped you liked everything that's happened so far, I sure have. Anyways in the basket there is a ticket to a dance club on the 14th. I'll pick you up around 7 okay? Hope you like the cookies!"

Hilde stared at the cookies.

"Oh, and one more thing, I didn't bake them. Kara did, she didn't trust me with the oven. Said something about burning down the kitchen."

She laughed, "No kidding, I was getting worried."

"See ya later!"

The screen blanked out, and Hilde smiled, taking a bite into a cookie. At least she knew they were safe to eat.

"Hmm……… Now the only question is, what am I going to wear?" Hilde picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kara?"

"Hi Hilde, what's up?"

Hilde smiled, "I got Duo's message, and thanks for not letting him make the cookies."

"Hehe, well, I didn't want to school the lose it's kitchen."

"Yea… Hey I need a dress, so I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me?" Hilde asked.

"How about I just loan you a dress?"

"You aren't going? I thought you had a Valentine Kara."

"I do, but Quatre just came to me, and I need to get Miroki's dress ready, without her knowing of course."

"Of course, so you're going to be helping Quatre?"

"Why not? My friend is going to get the best surprise of her life. Besides I have a dress that might fit you."

"Good, I'll be over to try it."

Kara sighed as she fell onto her bed. She was tried, she had to help Quatre, and she just finished helping Duo and Hilde. Not to mention help Noin to keep Milliardo from seeking Heero out and pounding him. Not that Milliardo could anyways, but it would save everyone a lot of trouble. Feeling sleepy, Kara decided hell with getting change; she was just going to sleep right then and there.

~Next Morning~

Still a bit sleepy, Kara opened her eyes. First thing she noticed, which was normal, that Jasper was on her chest. That's when she had this sinking feeling that something wasn't right. For starters, she was under the covers.

"Didn't I just fall asleep on the bed? I didn't get under the covers last night," Kara frowned to herself.

Carefully getting up, since Jasper needed time to get off her chest. Kara saw that there was something around her kitty's neck. On a closer look it was a pendent, with a red ribbon. Taking off her kitten, she studied it. It was plain silver, nothing fancy. On the back there was something written in it. Kara was aware from reading it that there was heat creeping up her neck, and second she was being watched.

"Watched, okay, now I'm freaked out," Kara thought silently turning around.

What she saw, was probably the last person, next to Wufei and Heero she expected to see in her room. Sitting on a chair, next to her desk, with a clear view of her bed was Trowa.

He smirked, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Kara jumped out of bed faster than thought possible, "How long have you been there?"

"Just for an hour, I was here last night, but you were asleep," he answered back.

"One of these days you will give me a heart attack!"

Trowa got up from his seat, "Well, you should pay more attention then."

"I never hear you coming," Kara sighed.

Trowa just smiles.

"Now, why is it, you were watching me sleep for…"

Kara was cut off by some yelling, "Chang Wufei! Give me that teddybear right now!"

"Oh dear…" Kara giggled.

The two of them leave the room to see Sally and Wufei fighting (again). It was a sight to be seen, well, not really, but for those that did know what was going on. This was going to be quite a show.

"Tell me onna, why do you like this teddybear so much?" Wufei asked.

Sally growled, "Because Chang, the guy who gave it to me, is nice, and asks me how I am everyday."

"But he just writes, you don't know who he is."

"Whoever he is, he's nicer than you!"

"Is it just me, or is this fight familiar in anyway?" Kara asked.

Trowa nods, "It's a lot like the fight three days ago."

"So onna, how are you?"

Sally stared, "What?"

Wufei smirked, "I asked how are you."

"I'm fine…"

Wufei handed her back the teddybear, this time with a ticket, and what looked like a decorated comb, "See you at 7 tomorrow Sally."

Sally stared, "That means…"

Wufei walks away, "Bye Sally."

"Wait one damn minute! You gave me all those things? You've been sending me those notes?" Sally asked.

Turning around, Wufei smirks, "Yes I have, did you like them?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I will see you later," and with that he left.

Kara did everything she could not to break down laughing. She could tell that Sally was confused, after all Wufei had been giving all those things.

"Speaking of which, I'll be seeing you around the same time," Trowa said out of the blue.

Kara turned, "I nearly forgot."

"Don't, see you tomorrow," Trowa replied, walking away.

Sally came up to her, "You too?"

Kara held up the pendent, "Yea…"

At lunch later that day, Kara was just sitting, eating with Nick, and Miroki. She noted that Adam was missing, but then again, he rarely popped up anyways.

Nick grinned as he pulled out two tickets, "Looky here, I have two tickets for the dance club tomorrow night. Are any of you girls going?"

"I might go, I'm not sure," Miroki replied.

Kara smiled, "I'm going, which reminds me, Miroki could you do me a favor tomorrow?"

Miroki nodded slowly, "Okay, what is it?"

"At 6 could you come to my room and try a dress on for me?"

"Kara…" Miroki growled.

"Please? Pretty please?" Kara pleaded.

Miroki sighed as Kara gave her the puppy eyes, "Fine, fine, just no thin straps."

"Okay, I promise, no thin straps," Kara eyes were full of laughter.

"Promise?"

"I promise, which reminds me, I have to meet Hilde now," Kara got up and walked away.

Later, Hilde was standing on the dressmaker's stood for Kara. They were talking about the dance, and well, Kara was nervous.

"So what's the problem?" Hilde asked, checking herself out in the mirror.

Kara sighed, "The problem is I'm not sure I want to go to this dance."

"Don't you like your date?"

"I **like** him, I just don't know if he likes me," Kara pointed out.

"He wouldn't have done all of this if he didn't like you Kara," Hilde pointed that out.

Kara got up, "I bet anything that Miroki set him up to it. He's just doing that because she either a) blackmailed him, or b) he owes her a favor."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him what?"

Hilde shook her head as she got down, "Ask him if he likes you! Gee, you are dense sometimes."

"Thanks," Kara muttered, "I can't I'm afraid."

"Afraid of?"

"That he'll say no," Kara sighed, "I don't believe this! I swore a long time ago I'd keep my head straight and my feet to the ground and now look at me! Never before have I been so nervous over a boy!"

"Just ask him, if you don't you'll regret it," Hilde said, "And by the way, thanks for the dress."

~Next Day, 6 o'clock evening~

Quatre was pacing nervously as Kara was putting some finishing touches on her latest project.

"Stop pacing Quatre," Kara murmured.

"I can't, I hope I didn't forget anything…"

Kara smiled, "Look, Miroki will be here any second, the roses you ordered are here, you already went around town, and look, her dress is ready. Now you go and get ready yourself, you hear?"

Quatre looked at her, "Are you sure? What if she doesn't come? Or what if she…"

"Look, if I was able to set Miroki up with you the first time, and can do this again, now go."

Quatre nods, and heads out the door. A few minutes later, Miroki comes knocking, Kara looks up and smiles.

"Good you're here, hurry, you better get change," Kara held up something white.

Miroki glared at her friend, for the white thing was a dress. A strapless dress in fact, and Kara could tell she was going to get it big time.

"I thought I told you sleeves! I will not wear that!" Miroki growled.

Kara held up another piece of white clothing, "This is the jacket that goes with it, you wear it over top, and it's long sleeves, happy?"

"Very."

The white dress went down to her ankles, and had a shorter top layer. The jacket was a small one, long sleeve, which was short, no buttons. Kara hummed as she undid Miroki's hair, styling it with the barrette that Miroki got.

"Looky! You look beautiful!" Kara turned Miroki around.

Miroki gasped, "I don't believe this…"

"By the way this is for you."

Kara handed her friend a single white rose. Miroki gingerly took it from her friend, there was a note attached to it, it read: Dear Miroki, tonight is the night. Find me with these clues, so look around the city tonight. The second rose is, in the place you call home."

Miroki stared at Kara, "The guy knows where I originally live?"

"Probably," Kara shrugged before glancing at her watch, "Oh, look at the time, I have to run."

"Wait, I'm still in your dress, and I can't go around town like this!" Miroki pointed at herself.

Kara studied her, "I think you're beautiful, bye."

She ran out the door before Miroki could say anything or do anything at all. Miroki signed as, she too headed out the door and to her house.

At Relena's home, Relena was waiting for Heero, along with Milliardo and Noin. Though personally, Relena figure her brother was just there to give Heero some kind of speech, while Noin was there to make sure Milliardo wouldn't try to kill Heero. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Standing there was Heero; he gave her a small smile, and stepped in, while giving Milliardo a smirk.

"Yuy…"

"Zechs."

"Bring her back home safely."

"Don't worry, I will," Heero smirked again at Milliardo.

Milliardo just glared at Heero.

Relena took his arm, "Come on Heero, let's go."

Heero stared at Relena; she was wearing a light pink dress with flowers decorated at the hem. She looked beautiful to him, and he was amazed. He nodded, hooking his arm around her arm, and then walking out the door. Though he could have sworn that Noin was making sure that Milliardo didn't follow them.

"I'm surprise that it was you," Relena commented out of the blue.

Heero watched her, "It never came to mind?"

"I did, since the guards didn't see anyone, but I didn't think you were the type to do this."

"I'm not."

Relena stared, "Then why?"

"First, two meddling new pilots, and second, they were right," Heero admitted, then said, "Just don't tell them that."

"Kara and Miroki are quite a pair, they mean well…" Relena said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile a slightly angry Miroki had been riding around town, yes riding. It seems there was a car waiting for her outside, though she couldn't see the driver, she was sure he was smiling at this. She went to Kara's home to get the fourth rose. Knocking on the door, it was opened by Sable, "About time! Here you go, the fourth rose."

Miroki took it, "Sable do you know who is doing this?"

"Yep!"

"Will you tell me?" Miroki asked hopefully.

"Nopies."

Miroki stomped her foot, "Why not? Normally you can't keep a secret so what's the problem?"

"Kara told mom that if I told, that she should ground me for a week," Sable explained.

Miroki just groaned.

At Hilde's place, Hilde was waiting for Duo to arrive. Which he did, Hilde smiled as she opened the door. In the doorway was Duo, dressed up, and grinning from ear to ear as he held out a bunch of flowers for her. Stepping in, Duo stared at Hilde, whom was wearing a black dress, with pictures of red roses sewn on.

Duo gave her a mock bow, "The God of Death is here, so let the fun begin!"

Hilde laughed, "Oh? Shouldn't I then be afraid to go out with the God of Death?"

Pulling her close, Duo shook his head, "Nope, because you're the Goddess of Death."

"You are amazing Duo," Hilde murmured.

"Why's that?"

She kissed him lightly, "Because you never cease to surprise me…"

"Good, now we better go," Duo kissed her back.

"What's the hurry?"

"Miroki should be heading this way, and I promised Quatre to give her something," Duo explained.

"Hilde? Are you there? I got this note to be here," a voice from the door came knocking.

Duo opened the door, to find no other than Miroki there. He handed her another white rose.

"Have a good hunt Miroki," Duo grinned.

Hilde giggled, "Nice dress, I'm sure your date will be surprised."

"Isn't there anyone who could tell me?" Miroki growled.

"We could, be we won't," Duo wagged a finger at her, "Besides that would spoil the fun."

"Damn you Maxwell," Miroki growled under her breath.

In the Wing School dorms, Wufei was waiting for Sally with a sour look on his face. Not that anything remotely bad was bugging him. Not that he minded taking Sally out. It was just that… Sally had over the past few days, seen a side of Wufei that some rarely if not never seen. The door opened to reveal Sally, as she walked into the room. Wufei, whom was looking at the ground in deep thought, did a double take at Sally. He recalled that he had never seen Sally in a dress before, never, ever seen her in a dress before. She was wearing a light blue dress, which hugged her waist and hips before flowing down to her ankles. He mentally kicked himself when he realized that he was staring at her. Wufei just prayed it wasn't with his mouth open.

"You're finally ready onna," Wufei stated.

Sally gave him a quick glare, "You still call me that. I have a name you know."

Wufei smirked, "I know."

The two walked out the dorm, with people taking glances at the couple in shock. One, that Wufei of all people was taking someone out, and second that Sally. The person, whom Wufei fought with the most, was going out with him. Some of the bystanders were whispering 'thank god' or 'maybe now some peace and quiet'. The thought of them going out maybe would mean less yelling from the Alpha dorm. Trust me, the fights between Sally and Wufei were legendary, by any means. As they strolled out of the building, some of the pass teachers were muttering, 'finally' under their breaths.

Wufei opened the car door for Sally, "First dinner, then the dance club."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sally replied.

Wufei for one of the few times gave a real smile, "So am I Sally."

Somewhere in a busy part of town, Miroki was getting out of the car for the 12th and hopefully last time. She sighed as she looked around the place. The driver had taken her, on the request of the last note, to a fancy looking restaurant, where all, the note would say: Here is where the last rose is placed, and friends of ours will meet. Not that Miroki had any clue what that meant. There were so many people around, that she barely heard someone coming up to her. She whirled around, about to demand for the last rose, when she stared. Holding the last rose to her was Quatre, smiling at her.

Miroki took the rose from her, still staring, "Quatre?"

Quatre gently kissed her, "I'm glad you made it Miroki."

"It was you all this time?"

"Yes, it was, and you look beautiful," Quatre holds her hand.

Miroki flushed, "You look handsome yourself."

"I wish I had my camera," a voice behind them commented.

They both broke away to see Trowa and Kara there. Kara was wearing a red dress, with thin straps, and silver pendent around her neck. Trowa had his arm around her waist, and the two were smiling at them. The four friends walked into the restaurant, while Miroki whispered to Kara, "I told you I'd get you back."

Kara giggled, "I don't know whether to yell at you or thank you."

"How about thank me," Miroki smiled.

Dinner went on, without a hitch. Everyone was heading to the dance club. There weren't many people that the girls didn't know, since almost everyone from the school was there. Hilde and Duo were laughing their heads off in a corner, probably Duo saying something funny to her. Sally and Wufei were dancing, though Kara had to do a double take, because it looked like Wufei was enjoying himself. Though nothing made the girls take a second glance more than seeing Heero and Relena. Could we say that Heero was smiling, like really smiling! They were shocked, but happy. At the same time Kara took out her red book, and Miroki her black book. Kara crossed out all of the couples, while Miroki crossed out the people that owned her something or that she blackmailed. Then both girls gave each other high-fives getting a strange look from both their dates. They shrugged and giggled before going their separate ways. Everyone was having fun, and talking. While some people were pointing to other couples. It was rumored that Nick had something up his sleeve of the next assembly, that of course if he doesn't get caught. Unfortunately, due to some unfortunate accident the D.J. had to leave early. Leaving anyone who wanted to play music. Some kids who were probably a bit drunk, started playing really loud music, and it didn't help much that they were turning the music way up. Sally and Wufei were the first to leave, since some of those drunken kids were some of the students. Wufei made a mental note to beat the leaving daylights out of them for ruining the whole thing. Then he decided to follow Sally back to her dorm. Heero and Relena were the next to leave; it was around 11 o'clock, and knowing a certain Peacecraft, if Heero didn't bring Relena home. There was going to be hell to pay, and there was only so much Noin could do. Quatre and Miroki left for the school, since Quatre figured it wasn't a good idea that they would be in the dance club, since some of the single males were getting rowdy. Kara and Trowa didn't leave to say the least, they just took a walk outside, but they didn't head for the school, they headed for the park. The last to leave was Duo and Hilde. Hilde figured it would be better if they left, and besides, then she could talk to Duo alone.

Milliardo was pacing in the living room, when the doorbell rang. He watched, red faced as Heero walked in with Relena.

"Where have you been?" Milliardo asked.

Relena blinked, "At the dance club of course," before he could say thing she added, "And it's normal to stay out late! You worry to much, and stop!"

Milliardo was taken back, "Relena…"

"I know you're worried, but I'm growing up."

Heero stated, "I'll look after her."

"I know, and that's the part I'm not willing to give in to."

Back at the school dorms, Quatre and Miroki were walking the quiet hallways hand and hand Miroki smiled to herself, thinking how perfect tonight was. While Quatre watched her, wondering what she was thinking. As if knowing what as going on in Quatre mind, Miroki commented, "Tonight was just perfect"

"I agree," Quatre said thoughtfully, "But I know how to make this night more perfect." 

Miroki stopped walking and turned, Quatre smiled, strange he thought to himself, that a few months ago; he would be blushing redder than ever by now, and probably stumbling over his own words. Now it didn't matter, Miroki was someone he could talk to, someone who he tell everything to. In fact, if push comes to shove, at his sisters failed to do was done without help. Well, almost he amended, there was some help, but otherwise, it was just normal. Without another thought or hesitation, he pulled Miroki into a deep kiss. Miroki was surprised that Quatre was making the first move, but went with it anyways, kissing him right back. As they broke apart, Quatre gave her a warm smile that melted her heart. 

"Now, everything is perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Quatre replied. Miroki smiled like crazy, wondering what to say. Quatre noticed the time, "It's getting late."

Miroki shook her head, "Let's stay here for a bit longer."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, how about just talk," Miroki replied, leaning onto his side in a lazy fashion.

"Okay then, we talk"

In the park, Kara looked up at the sky, it was quiet, no one else was around, and Kara needed to really know a few things.

"Trowa."

Trowa looked at her, "Yes?" 

"About this whole Valentine thing, I was wondering. If you have any regrets having Miroki talk to into it?"

"Huh?"

Kara forced a smile, "I'm not that dense Trowa, Miroki had something to do with this, and it was either a favor or blackmail."

Trowa frowned, "You didn't like it tonight?"

"No, I loved it, but I want to know how you feel about this," Kara explained.

Trowa turned to face her, making Kara face him, "Why do you want to know that?"

Kara leaned on him, looking at the ground, "I-I want to know, because… God, I must sound like a total baka right now. I want to know, because really do like you Trowa. Only Miroki has ever known that."

It was quiet, and Kara was thankful it was dark. Since she could have sworn that she was becoming redder than a rotten tomato.

Trowa cupped her chin, making her look right at him, "I don't regret it Kara. Never have regretted this."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Trowa gave her a small smile, and kissed her, "Good, now let's head back, it's almost midnight."

The two headed back to the dorms, arm and arm, and fingers locked together, threading through each other's.

Author's Note: Okay… that's good for me at least. Did anyone get cavities from reading that? Finally done, this one. Okay, so what do you think? Tell me!

Thanks to Female Mewtwo, creator of Miroki Sekkio, and she planned some of this stuff too. Also one more thing, I did! Okay? I finally did that mushy thing between Kara and Trowa so stop bugging me! Of course she's going to want more, knowing her, but I did, so there! Also the last scenes between Miroki and Quatre, and Kara and Trowa was rewritten by Female Mewtwo.

So what next? What about the new Gundams? Anymore mush coming? What's the plan now? Next time, on Wing School!


	19. Meet The Gundams

Meet The Gundams

Meet The Gundams

It was a regular meeting between the Gundam pilots, Noin, Milliardo, Sally and the girls. March Break was coming up, and Quatre had a suggestion.

"Since the March Break is coming up, and the girls' Gundams will be done before then, why not go to the colonies?" Quatre asks.

Miroki blinked, "The colonies? You mean space?"

"Yea, why not? We can have a relaxing break in one of the colonies, and the girls can learn how to pilot their Gundams in space while we're at it," Duo nods.

"Which colony?" Kara asks.

Quatre grins, "Luckily I talked to Iria before then, I told her we might be heading for the colonies. So I guess to my home colony, there's enough room for everyone."

"Sounds good," Trowa agrees.

Miroki gives the okay, "Okay then, I guess we're heading to Quatre's home!"

"Just one question, is there anything we need to know before heading into space?" Kara asks.

"There's a few things, but nothing you girls can't handle," Duo leans back in his chair.

"Now that we have that settle, we have to settle things about the e-mailer, and soon the girls first official mission," Noin changes the subject.

"Any leads?" Kara addresses Noin.

She shakes her head, "None, we've gone through all of the teacher's profiles, but nothing has turned up. We're thinking of looking through the students, but we're not sure if that'll give us anything."

Heero nods, "Better do that anyways. Till then, we're on stand by."

Days pass by, and finally the day arrived when the two new Gundams were ready. Miroki and Kara walk into the hanger, looking up at the Gundams. Now that both girls have thought of it, it was the first time they were up close to any kind of Gundam. Dr. J was already there; ready to give them a briefing on their new suits.

The first one was a dark purple Gundam, wielding a staff in its right hand.

Dr. J looked up at it, "This is yours Miroki, Gundam 06, otherwise called the FissureStrike. Both Gundams do very well in space, though this one is excellent for ground battles. Vulcan canons on the shoulder like most of the Gundams. The staff is double ended for three functions: Defense, and two attacks. The top end has a thermal split ended blade while the other can release fissure waves into the ground when activated into land. The same end shall serve as a wave shield, which can enclose the Gundam. Missiles are enclosed around the waistline. "

They kept on walking till they got to an icy blue Gundam. It reminded Kara slightly of Heero's Gundam, because of the wings that graced the Gundam.

Dr. J stopped in front of it, "This is the AngelWing Kara, Gundam 07. While Miroki's Gundam is excellent for ground battles, yours does well in the sky. Vulcan canons like Miroki's; this one doesn't have a shield because the wings act as one. One wing and fold onto the Gundam to protect it, or both can to protect it from a blast. In the inner part of the wings are homing missiles, and lastly there is your own thermal sword," he turns around addressing both girls, "Any questions?"

"I do," Miroki looks up, "When do we get to pilot these things?"

"When you head to the colony of course," Dr. J replied.

Kara stared at Dr. J, "But aren't we heading to the colony today?"

"That's the point."

Before the girls knew it, they were being decked out into space suits. Tight black body suits just like everyone else, the only way you could tell any of the pilots apart was by the colour and symbol that was on the chest of each suit. It was strange to them, to have to wear the suits, as well as the helmet that went with them, but as Duo explained. It was better to wear them, than to get blasted out of your mobile suit and into space without them. Pointing out that that had happened several times to the Gundam pilots. Of course, the girls knew that. Kara was adjusting her helmet, when she noticed that Miroki was frowning, "What's the matter Miroki?"

"I wonder how Duo can put on his helmet with that long braid of his," Miroki muttered, adjusting her hair.

Kara shrugged, "Beats me."

"Let's go, better not keep them waiting," Miroki murmured.

Starting the flight wasn't bad, in fact they spent most of the time on autopilot, since it was just to fly to the colony. Before they really reached the colony though, they stopped. Kara slowly opened her eyes, as the Gundam beeped, saying that they were at their destination. There was nothing but space; far off she should see something really bright. Probably the colony they would be heading to after their quick lesson. If there were anything she could say about being in space it would be one thing.

"It's beautiful out here," Miroki breathed.

Quatre smiled, "Yes, it's just really sad that most of the battles take place in space."

"Talk about ruining a good thing," Duo added.

Heero cut in, "We better started now, before someone notices us. I don't think the girls would want to take on a bunch of mobile dolls if we're discovered."

"How long will it take them to notice?" Kara asked.

"Who knows, they don't really patrol around here, but…" Duo drifted off, "Someone is bound to notice seven Gundams."

Miroki nods, "Right, so what do you want us to do?"

At that moment a white Taurus comes into view, "Learn how to spar in space. Here you'll be pushed to go as fast as you can, since mobile dolls have the advantage of speed," Noin explains.

"The idea is for Miroki to spar with Wufei, and I will spar with Kara," Heero finishes.

Both girls nod.

The four Gundams started to face off with each other, whether it was just plain bad luck or an unfortunate stroke of fate. One thing was certain, Mobile Dolls had found them.

Duo cursed under his breath, "Heads up guys, we've got company…"

Noin checked the radar, "How many of them?"

"Five Taurus Mobile Doll Units," Stated Heero.

"We are in a lot…of trouble…" Murmured Kara as she watched them approach.

"You onna better be ready…" 

"Oh thanks for having faith in us Wufei," Miroki said sarcastically.

Kara asked, "Is there anything we should know before we engage into battle with these guys?"

"Uh yea… first go really fast cause these guys can go faster than normal pilots can, theoretically. Also, keep fighting and pray you don't have to use the self detonation device," Duo tries to joke.

"Like Heero did in episode ten," Miroki murmured to herself quite loudly.

"HUH?!?!" Duo stared at Miroki on the video comlink.

"Just a little something… just remember the last time he actually managed to kill himself… ok? Ok."

"Miroki, they did not need to know that…" Kara sighed.

"Not that I mean it…"

"Well to be honest Miroki, you're kinda freaking them out right now, that's the last thing we need!"

"OK GUYS! Don't freak out cause they're coming!!!" Miroki gestures in her Gundam towards the coming Mobile Dolls.

The Taurus' lined up in a row and started hailing them with fire blasts, etc. Everyone quickly moved out of the way, just barely.Everyone got their weapons ready, Trowa got ready to aim.They all picked a target, and started charging at them. The Mobile Dolls quickly broke out of their original formation, though G-boys had no trouble with this, the two girls had not battled with Mobile Dolls before.

"Shit! These guys are fast…" Kara swore.

"How in bloody hell do I use these weapons?!?!?" Miroki cried out in frustration.

"I wonder what is worse…being attacked by Mobile Dolls, or being attacked by Mobile Dolls and not having a clue on how to use your Gundam," Kara dodges another blast. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!?! All you did was add another unfortunate disaster after the first one!!!" Miroki shrieked.

Quatre just calmly instructed, "Just use your thermal weapons and go after them, they're fast but you should be able to go as fast as the Mobile Dolls."

"Thermal weapons...right…" Kara searched for the button that would release her thermal sword.

Miroki was not that patient and called to Quatre absentmindedly, "THANKS HONEY!! I'D APPREICIATE IT!!!"

Quatre "……………………uhhh...not...a problem…"

Kara cringed, "God help us…oh and don't worry, she always says that when she's in a spot… found the button!!!" 

Miroki pressed every button possible, "God... one of them has to be a weapon…" she pressed one button which released a huge fissure wave from the bottom tip of her staff. So that attack was used for ground battles…but space? 

Kara was the first to notice, "EVERYONE!!! MOVE!!!"

The pilots moved out of the way in time but unfortunately one of the Mobile Dolls was destroyed by the wave. 

Duo let out a low whistle, "Well…that worked!"

Trowa just calmly suggested, "Next time we explain how to use the Gundams before taking them into space…"

"Didn't anyone show them the outline of the Gundams?!?" Noin asked incredulously.

Wufei sarcastically answered, "Obviously not!"

Miroki scowled at Wufei, "At least I beat one and you didn't!!!"

"Could we save the insults til later?I'd like to get through this battle in one piece!"

Quatre nods, "I agree…Heero, Kara, you go after one Mobile Doll; Duo and Trowa, go after another; Wufei will probably work by himself but Lt. Noin can help him if he needs it and Miroki and I'll work on one together."

"Sounds good," Trowa said.

"Anything for you Quatre!" Miroki cried.

"As long as we get through this…" Kara nods.

"Let's kick some ass!" Duo grins like a maniac.

"Mission…accepted…" Heero states in his usual monotone voice.

"I don't need help from a weak onna," Wufei snorted.

"Shut up Chang," Miroki snapped back.

"Let's go," Quatre put on his goggles.

They all charged, this time the girls weren't caught off guard, and fortunately they out numbered the dolls greatly. The battle wasn't quick to end, but at least it ended. Heero and Kara surrounded one doll back to forth, at the same time used their thermal swords to slice right through. Trowa started shooting at one doll, it kept dodging his shots, but it was too busy to notice Duo until a scythe went through it. Quatre charged at the mobile suit, it got ready for him. The computer in the doll was confused as Quatre passed, only to be blasted by another fissure wave from Miroki. Wufei quickly dealt with the last mobile doll, proving that he didn't need Noin's help after all. Noin surveyed the battlefield, "We better head to the colony now, before more come."

"I won't disagree on that one," Miroki answered, " and by the way Quatre, did anyone ever say you look terribly cute with your goggles on?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Miroki…"

"Wooooo!!! You go man!" Duo cheered.

Other than that little thing, the ride to Quatre's home colony was a quiet one. They landed in a hanger not to far from his house. Even though Quatre was blushing from Miroki's earlier comment, he was there to escort his friends to his home. He and Miroki were walking up to the house arm and arm. Followed by Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Noin, and Kara. Kara was far in the back; she had this sinking feeling that they were in for a very big welcome. A very big welcome as Kara found out was a very big understatement. 

They all poured into the house and they all looked around, but it was only Kara and Miroki, especially Miroki, who was gawking at the size of the house. They were all told ahead of time that there was a wing set aside for them so that they can get the first dibs on the bedrooms. So it was natural they all immediately headed towards the rooms, except Quatre and Miroki. Miroki was still gawking at the size of the house and Quatre was watching her. 

"You seemed to be pretty amazed," Quatre commented softly.

Miroki turned to face him, "As a fellow writer, especially when you're around a fellow fan, we've always imagined how your house would be like, like we knew it was going to be big, but this is more than big! Period. I mean I could probably kick Chang across the house but my kick wouldn't push him across the house."

Quatre chuckled, "Should I consider that a compliment or worry on Wufei's well being?"

"I don't know, it all depends on if Wufei pisses me off," Miroki grinned.

Quatre walks up close to her, "Uh, I'm glad you're liking it so far."

"Aren't you worried your sisters are going to come home Quatre?"

"Well that's why I chose March Break cause generally, they're not home."

Miroki's grin just got wider, "Good, cause then, I was afraid I couldn't do this…" she grabbed him by the shoulders and kisses him.

"QUATRE!!!" 

"MASTER QUATRE!!!"

Quatre quickly looks up and sees, who else but his 29 sisters, and the whole 40 Maguanac soldiers. He spluttered, "W-what are you guys doing here?!? I thought you'd be away this March Break!!!"

Miroki thought quietly to herself, "Oh god…if the stories about them are true, I'm so dead…"

Suddenly they all came up and surrounded them, some saying, "Quatre! Why didn't you tell us?!?" others saying, "Master Quatre you didn't tell us you've got a girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, Quatre was trying to say something but it was hard to say anything with them talking like that.

A voice cut in, "Uhhh what's going on?"

Rashid asked, "May I ask who you are miss?"

Kara pointed to Miroki, "I'm her friend."

Trowa came up behind Kara, "I think it's best to leave them alone…"

"Did I miss something?" Kara asked.

Trowa just grabbed her arm, "Trust me," and dragged her out of the house.

Rashid was the first to address Quatre and Miroki, "Master Quatre, we were expecting you to bring the new Gundam Pilots but instead, you bring this nice young lady."

Miroki stared, "Uhhh…nice? I think you've got the wrong person…"

Adul wrapped his arm around Miroki's shoulder and grins, "Come on, you must be a really nice lady to have Master Quatre to _love_ you so much."

Quatre flushed, "How long have you guys been there?"

Iria grins, "Long enough I would say, long enough to see you two kiss. Is that the reason you wanted us out of the house little brother?"

Miroki gave Quatre that please-help-me look.

Quatre was trying to say something, "I-I…"

"You weren't lying to us when you said that you're bringing the two new pilots along. Were you Quatre?" Iria asks.

"No!" Quatre shook his head, "Of course not! Iria, sisters, guys, this is Miroki Sekkio, pilot 06, and that girl that Trowa dragged out is pilot 07, Kara Winters."

Rashid blinked in surprise, "So… these ladies **are** the new Gundam pilots?"

"If you ask me," Adul grins, wrapping his other arm around Quatre's shoulder, "That just means that Master Quatre now has someone who understands him!"

Miroki thought miserably, "I want to crawl under a rock and die… Please say you don't want to talk more about this…"

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" Duo walked in, staring at the large group.

Heero smirked, "Looks like everyone is here."

"Hmm… At least Sekkio gets to meet Quatre's family," Wufei smirked as well.

Iria smiled, "Since everyone but Trowa and Kara are here, why don't we all go into the living room and talk about what's happen since little brother left for Wing School?"

"I need to check with Noin about the girls' first mission," Heero stated briskly.

Duo stared as Heero left, "I… uh… need to help Heero. See ya!"

"Don't have time for small chit-chat," Wufei replied, and left too.

Adul pulled Quatre and Miroki together, "That leaves just Master Quatre and his lady friend."

Miroki thought silently to herself, "Where's Kara when I need her? And why in the hell did the other boys chicken out?"

"This is going to be a long day…" Quatre thought at the same time.

Duo and Heero were walking down the hall, as Noin came towards them. Heero simply grabbed Noin's arm, and dragged her back down from where she came.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Noin frowned.

Duo smirked, "Quatre's sisters, and the Maguanac Corp are talking about Quatre's personal life, and Miroki is with him."

"I don't want to be there, but we should bail them out later," Heero added.

"Oh… so then what now?"

"Any word from the school?" Duo changed the subject.

Noin nods, "Yea, there's a hidden base near here. Mission is to enter the base, find out what you can, and then blow the whole thing up."

"When do we start?" Duo asked as they stopped walking.

"As soon as you think the girls are ready, and when you figure out the best way of going about doing this," Noin replied.

Heero thought for a minute, "Undercover would be the best way, and the girls are ready for this."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

Heero smirked, "When Miroki and Quatre aren't so tied up."

"You do realize Miroki is going to have our heads for not helping her," Duo murmured.

"As usual…"

Miroki and Quatre were sitting on a couch in one of the many living rooms in the house.Currently, they're trying to figure out a way to get out of the room, without anyone following them. Like there was such luck, there were 29 sisters and 40 Maguanac soldiers, the chances of getting out were very slim. Quatre was eyeing the double doors while Miroki was listening to the 29 sisters explain to her that they've been attempting to pair up Quatre for such a long time, to her thoughts, with 29 sisters, he must've gotten a date at least twice a month for the entire year…

Quatre gave a polite cough, "Miroki and I have to business to attend to."

One of Quatre's other sisters asked, "What for little brother, aren't you here for the March Break?"

Miroki quickly added, "Yea we are, but while we're here, I need to learn how to use a Gundam. After all, I am a Gundam Pilot right?"

Rashid to give them an out, "Miss Miroki is right, they will need time to prepare for the upcoming battles. If you ever need us, or if you need to go on a mission, take us with you Master Quatre, we can be a great help."

Quatre smiled gratefully, "Of course, don't' worry."

Miroki smiled while muttering under her breath, "It's not that he needed help with his kissing technique…"

Trowa was still dragging a very confused Kara down the street. He figured it was best for them to go somewhere until Miroki and Quatre had talked things out with Quatre's sisters and friends. The only question was where was he going to take her for a few hours knowing Quatre's sisters. Seeing that a nearby ice cream shop was his only choice he dragged her in.

"Trowa, you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

"Do you really want to stay in a house full of Quatre's sisters?" Trowa questioned, dragging her to a booth.

Kara thought for a moment, "No but…should we have left Miroki alone in there?"

"She was the center of attention, she'll deal with it somehow," he sat on one side.

"If Miroki ever gets out of there, someone is going to die, knowing her."

"Judging her attitude, she'll let her fury out on Wufei first…"

Kara sighed, "What else is new? I swear one of these days; someone is going to get killed. Either it's a) Wufei, b) Heero or c) Duo…"

"Or you…" Trowa pointed out.

"Bloody unlikely," Kara muttered under her breath.

"What gives you that idea?" Trowa asked.

"No clue, at least she's my best friend and Wufei's on her best enemy list…"

"It's a scary thing knowing that those two will have to work together."

A waitress stops to serve them, "What would you like?"

"Cookie Dough," Kara looked up.

"Pistachio," Trowa answered.

"Okay, coming right up!"

Kara turned to Trowa, "I know… then again, Wufei like's to work alone anyways."

The waitress comes back, giving them their ice cream.

"Good point."

Kara licks her cone thoughtfully, "Uh… how long are we going to have to stay here?"

"I'd give it a few hours," Trowa replied.

"What are we going to do for a few hours?"

"What do you suggest?"

Kara shrugged, "I'll think of something."

When they finished their cones, Kara's something was a simple walk in the park. At least until they have deemed it safe to return to the Winner estate. When they did return, Quatre and Miroki were safely in the hanger. Miroki was already in her Gundam, with Heero going over the different functions. Kara didn't say a word; instead she jumped into the cockpit of her Gundam and got Duo to explain everything to her. This went on for about an hour or so. Afterwards, they were all sitting around the table, discussing plans for their mission.

"So, how many of us are going to go undercover?" Kara asked.

Wufei frowned, "Undercover could take days, I don't think we have days Heero."

"True we don't, but we can learn more if we do, than if we don't," Heero replied back.

Miroki sat back, with a serious look, and in deep thought, "Timing will be our biggest problem… This could take more than just a week."

"That's why we live in the dorm back home," Kara reminded her friend.

"So?" Trowa decided it was time to get down to business, "Who is going and who isn't?"

~A Few Days Later~

Like Miroki had said, it was clear that this whole mission would take much more than a week. It was harder for the G-boys to enter as soldiers, since as Gundam pilots they were already known. For the girls on the other hand, it was easy, since no one had really heard of them. Miroki was assigned to a post as a pilot in a Virgo hanger. Heero was to guard a part of the base that was set aside for different projects with Trowa. Kara was to oversee communications in the COM tower. It soon became clear that they would be waiting for a long time, and Kara and Miroki had no idea what they were waiting for. That's when a message came in; Kara was the only one to receive this message.

"Is this line secure?" Heero asked.

Kara quickly went to work, "Give me a minute or two. Okay, talk."

"I need you to create a distraction."

"Come that by me one more time Heero, how in the hell am I going to do that?"

Heero growled, "I don't care if you blow up half of the base, just do it! And be prepare to leave at a moment's notice."

"Okay, okay… I'll think of something, if you feel the base shake, then you know that was a something," Kara replied.

She switched the line, making another secure line to Miroki, "Miroki, I need you now!"

"What's up?"

"Heero needs a distraction, do you think you could… uh… blow up several mobile suits at once?" Kara asked.

"You are joking right?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking? Of course not!"

Miroki shook her head; "You might as well as me to shoot at a couple of propane tanks while you're at it."

"Actually, empty propane tanks work better for a loud boom," Kara murmured.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Right… so that distraction…" Kara frowned, "Miroki? Miroki…"

BOOM!

Kara nearly fell out of her chair, and on to the floor, she growled, "Warn me before doing that!"

"At least that got their attention, got to go!"

Everyone was panicking, for which reason she couldn't tell. Fortunately with all of the commotion going on, Kara was able to slip out of the tower unnoticed. She walked down the halls, watching other people run pass her. Hurrying her pace, she started to run down the hall. Meanwhile Miroki was doing the same thing, only she was really running. She didn't want anyone to catch her, and ask her about the mobile suits she just blew up. Besides, if push comes to shove the odds that they figured out who destroyed nearly half the hanger was not in her favor. As if things couldn't get any worse, they did, as she watched a group of soldiers heading her way. Miroki slipped into another room, the minute she closed the door. She felt a barrel of a gun at her neck, and the sound of the safety going off. Quickly she pushed the person away, tripping that soldier and shoving the soldier against the wall.

"Hey! Easy Miroki!" Kara gasped.

Miroki let her friend go, "Sorry, what was that about?"

"Didn't know who'd come through that door," Kara replied.

Miroki headed towards the computer on the desk, "Lock the door."

It was clear that the girls had ended up in someone's office. A really nice office at that, Miroki sat down to do her hacker's thing. Kara locked and watched the door.

"What are you looking for?" Kara had her back to the door.

Miroki shrugged, "Anything that could help us. Cool!"

Kara stepped behind Miroki, looking over her shoulder, "What?"

"First, now I know why Heero wanted the distraction. Remember he's posted where all of the experiments are?"

Kara nods, "Uh huh…"

"Well, Oz wants to make a machine that will allow them to move a base as big as a colony into space in our world," Miroki explained.

That thought processed through Kara's mind, "But that would mean they would have to build one machine in their space and one in ours. That could take year or more, which means they've been here longer than we thought…"

"Exactly! It makes it more possible that a student is the e-mailer and that we probably passed by a soldier lots of times and didn't even know it!"

"But…" Kara frowned, "Wouldn't have anyone noticed something going on in space?"

"Who knows? That's the good news," Miroki replied.

"The bad news?"

"The project is almost done, they're holding a party for it, somewhere in Hong Kong in our world. The guy who invented the thing will make a grand appearance, which means we have a new mission," Miroki murmured.

"Two new missions," Kara corrected.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Heero will probably want this inventor assassinate or something, while at the same time we do need to get rid of these machines."

"Figures, I've downloaded the information, let's jet," Miroki took out a disk.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Uh oh… We're in trouble…" Kara looked at the door.

"Jump out the window?" Miroki suggested.

"Forget it."  
Miroki listened as the soldiers tried to break down the door, "One of us plays soldier?"

"That's an idea…" another voice stated.

Both girls turned to see Trowa there; Miroki raised a brow, "How long?"

"Been looking for you girls," Trowa answered, missing the whole question, "So, who has the disk?"

Miroki held it up, "I do."

Trowa looked at Kara, "Any small explosives on you?"

"No."

He tossed her something, which looked like a small beacon, the size of a very thick dollar, "Hide it somewhere."

She opened her outer coat, and put it in the inner pocket.

"Miroki, lay on the ground, when they open the door…"

Miroki finished, "Get up and run like hell for the hanger, I know. This sounds like something you and Heero pulled off. I just hope minus the really getting knocked out part," she pointed to Kara.

Trowa eyed to both of them, Kara grinned, "EW, Heero knocks Duo and pretends to be knocked out himself. It works, but how am I going to pull this off?"

He motions to the door they didn't see earlier, "This way to the medical bay."

They both follow him into a sertile white room, with a table and medical equipment. They could hear soldiers also trying to break down the door from there too. Kara looked at Trowa questioning.

"The high officer here is a doctor," Trowa explained looking through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Miroki asks.

Trowa comes back with a needle and a small bottle. Kara looked at him, then to the needle. Sighing in defeat, knowing that it was pointless to argue, Kara sits on the table. Rolls up one of the sleeves, as Trowa is wiping a part of her arm he explains, "It should only knock you out for a few minutes, at least that is for the dose I'm giving you."

Miroki smirks, "Kara won't complain, but she hates needles with a passion."

"Watch it!" Kara growled.

Trowa calmly watches to the two argue as he slips the needle in, "It's time, be careful both of you."

Kara rolls her sleeve back down, "Don't worry."

"Yea, we'll pull through," Miroki nods, as she lies down.

"Kara, after you get out, meet me in the hanger."

"Right, I'll… be…" Kara drifts off to sleep.

"That was fast," Miroki murmured, putting her head on the floor.

As if it was all-normal, Trowa picked Kara up off the table. He faces the door, as soldiers pour in from both sides.

"It's okay, I've stopped them already," Trowa told the soldiers.

Using that as the cue, Miroki got up and ran. Ignoring the yells shouts and orders that were going around. Even when she knew that people were shooting at her, she still ran. The only question that suddenly popped into her head was, where was she going to go? It dawned on her Heero was probably still somewhere in the building. A soldier was shouting out orders as Miroki ran towards him. Shocked that the enemy was coming towards him, he pointed his gun. A bit too late, she gave him a quick uppercut and a sock to the stomach. Grabbing the gun, she continued her trek down the hallways till she reached the part of the base that Heero was supposed to be.

Meanwhile, Kara had been in the cell for a few minutes when she woke up. A bit lightheaded she looked around; it took awhile for her to come to her senses. Reaching into her inner pocket she pulled out the explosive. Setting it by the door, Kara stepped back. Outside the door, the soldiers were in for a shock as they were blow against the wall, door and all. Kara stepped out, grabbed a gun, and started for the hanger.

Miroki looked at the door, which read 'Restricted Personal Only'. Shrugging she opened the door, to hear someone typing away at the computer. Before she could say anything, she was staring down the end of a gun. With the owner of that gun, being no other than Heero Yuy. When Heero was satisfied that it was just Miroki and not a soldier he went back to his work. Closing the door behind her, Miroki waited for Heero to finish, personally she was too tired to complain or make any comments at all.

It wasn't hard to find the hanger, after all the soldiers had the same idea about escaping so they guarded the place.

"Guarded? This place is like a fortress," Kara thought.

She wasn't really happy, after running into more soldiers than she would run into her fellow students. Kara just wanted to get out and go home. To her relief Trowa was there, waiting in a corner. Nodding to her, he pointed to a near by carrier. As she ran towards the carrier, she could hear the yells of surprise as Trowa started firing on them instead of her. Trowa was right behind her, the minute she entered to carrier getting ready to take off.

"We have to wait, Heero should be heading our way soon," Trowa told her.

Kara nods, "He better hurry, we don't have much time."

Miroki was following Heero along the hallway. So far they managed to avoid any soldiers, but that was only because they all seem to be somewhere else.

"Where are we heading?" Miroki frowned.

"To the hanger, Trowa should be waiting for us there, is Kara out yet?"

"She's probably with Trowa, he told her to meet him in the hanger before he knocked her out," Miroki replied.

Heero gave Miroki a surprised look.

"Don't ask, it's similar to what you did to Duo once, only Trowa drugged her instead of punching her."

"How much do you girls know about us?" Heero asked.

Miroki pretended to think for a minute, "You know the most important battles you guys ever had?"

"Yea…"

"All of those, and then some."

Heero stared at her again.

"Just trust me on that one."

"We're here," Heero stated as they were met by gunfire.

Miroki growled, "I wondered where all of the soldiers went to."

They managed to make it to the carrier, without too much trouble. Kara was already taking off the minute Heero was on board. She grinned at Miroki, while Miroki took a seat. Miroki looked at both Trowa and Heero, "So, do you guys want the good news or the bad news first?"

Author's Notes: Sorry! I know it's been a long time, writer's block, getting sick and school is not helping. It's April, you know what that means for highschool. Damn, I wish school were at least this interesting. Read and Review please!

Thank you, thank you, thank you Female Mewtwo for getting me off my butt and my mind back on track. She wrote parts of this by the way.

So… Nothing is boring around here. A bit of normal school life, tricks, and missions to fill the time. Where are they going to go now and what are they going to do? Next time on Wing School!


	20. Fool's Fool

Fool's Fool

Fool's Fool

Kara frowned as she slowly woke up. The room was not familiar to her, not to mention there was a lot of noise going on downstairs. A few minutes ticked by before it occurred to her where she was and what she was doing there. She was on the one of the Winner's Estate, on Quatre's home colony. They just finished getting in and blowing up a base. Was it last night or a few nights ago? In fact what day was it? She checked, it was the first day of April. She blinked, the first day of April? Already? Mentally she kicked herself, of course it would be April, they came here for the March Break and stayed much longer than expected. Still, April, she counted the months in her head. Shaking her head, she got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. The scene was pretty normal, okay semi-normal. Everyone was sitting at the table. Heero was typing away at his laptop (figures). Duo and Wufei were nowhere to be seen, which was strange because Duo should be down for breakfast. Quatre was talking over some plans with Noin, while Miroki was half awake, but listening to what Quatre was saying. She was also muttering something about needing a vacation. Trowa was fixing himself a coffee. Kara sat down, Trowa offered her some coffee, but she shook her head, "Don't like coffee, I'll just grab some juice when I'm more awake."

"Maxwell! I will kill you!"

Kara looked up, not totally surprised, "Hmm…"

Miroki was finally saying something after Quatre was done talking.

Trowa put some orange juice in front of Kara, "Here."

"Thanks, uh… Miroki what did you say?"

Miroki repeated, "Do you know what day it is?"

"First day of April, why?"

At that moment Duo came running down the stairs at neck-breaking speed. Heero didn't even look up; an angry Wufei was chasing Duo. Miroki stared as Wufei yelled something about cutting Duo's braid off and using it to hang the poor Deathscythe pilot. Kara put her forehead into her hand, "It's too early in the morning for this…"

Quatre then adds, "It's like this every morning."

She took a big sip from her juice, "Not at my house it's not."

Miroki looked up, "Chang what is… What the hell did Duo do to you?"

Kara gave a glace at Wufei and then choked. She coughed sending juice flying everywhere. Some drops landed on Heero's laptop, he was about the glare at her when he saw Wufei. His jaw just dropped, Heero stared on wordlessly. Trowa raised a brow, as he looked from the angry, justice-screaming Wufei to the snickering, yet highly endangered Duo. Miroki leaped from her chair, pounding Kara on the back. Finally when Kara stopped choking she stared at Wufei again. Wufei was perfectly normal, if you didn't count the fact he hair was…

"Pink," Quatre said deadpanned at what he saw.

Kara covered her mouth, trying to smother a smile.

"As I was about the explain," Miroki said after awhile, "Today is April Fool's Day."

"Obviously," Trowa watch as Kara tried to smother a giggle that was rising to her throat.

"How?" Miroki asked.

Duo snickered, "I put something in Wufie's shampoo."

"The name is Wufei! Maxwell you are so dead!"

"Come on Wu-man, have a sense of humor," Duo would have been giving a Wufei a pat on the back, but it wasn't advisable at the moment.

Wufei gripped his sword till his knuckles turned white, "Maxwell, you better watch your back from now on, because you might find yourself dead."

Kara decided it was high time to change the subject, "Hey does anyone know what's so special about today?"

Trowa raised a brow, "It's April Fool's Day?"

"Well… that and…" Kara got up and counted the days on the calendar, "Do you guys realize it's been 8 months since we first met?"

Miroki blinked, "That long? It doesn't seem like 8 months."

"Almost a year," Kara adds.

Quatre murmured thoughtfully, "That is a long time, amazing…"

Duo grabbed both of the girls hugged them, "We should do something to celebrate!"

Kara tried to wiggle out of Duo's grip, "Uh… Don't we need to do something important today?"

"No," Duo looked at her funny, "Besides we're still trying to plan our next move, and we'll be here for a few days yet!"

Miroki was wondering whether to deck Duo or just flip him, she muttered, "God… help us…"

"Duo you can let us go now," Kara stated.

Duo let them go, "Sorry, but man! This long? It did seem too long ago we met in Chemistry, or that Miroki and Heero were giving each other glaring contests."

"Thank god they don't anymore," Kara muttered under her breath.

"Or when Miroki and Kara use turn red as a beet each time they were around Quatre and Trowa," Duo rambled on.

Both girls shot deathglares at Duo, even Kara for once.

Duo sweatdropped, "Oops, I guess I said too much huh?"

"You think?" Kara asked sourly.

So, the rest of the day went on peacefully. Sort of, if you don't include the fact it was April 1st. Wufei had gotten over this his hair being pink, (kind of) after the girls said they would get some black hair dye while they were out. Thank god, they decided to leave the house, for life was going to become a living hell. To lack a better description. While Duo was looking through his book of pranks, to see who would be his next victim, Wufei was upstairs planning something. In his room Wufei was braiding, what looked to be fake hair, very long fake hair. On his night table were several hairpins, which he 'borrowed' from Miroki. He grinned evilly, though he knew he couldn't do the real thing, Duo would regret the day he messed with **his** hair. Downstairs, Duo was still looking through his book of pranks. He had been planning for months on what he should do to his fellow pilots. The hardest person to do though was Miroki, not to mention that if she said she would beat someone up, she didn't threaten, she did it. At this time Wufei was quietly walking down the stairs. Duo was taking out a small list when Wufei came up behind him.

Duo tapped the end of a pen to his mouth; "Hmmm… put pink dye in Wufei's shampoo… check. Rigged Quatre's clothes… check. Just Heero, Trowa, Kara and Miroki to go."

During this time, Wufei had carefully, without Duo noticing, wounded Duo's braid up into a bun, and put it in place with Miroki's hairpins. Just as Wufei had finished Duo got up from his seat and started walking out the door. Wufei followed him, closely, holding the fake braid in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. He then loudly started snipping the scissors. Duo turned and his eyes widen in horror. There Wufei was, in one hand scissors, in the other hand a long chestnut braid. Using his hand, Duo felt for his braid, he felt no long hair, or felt any weight.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

Wufei smirked, "That's what you get for fooling with my hair Maxwell."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wufei just laughed evilly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BRAID!" Duo lunged for Wufei.

Wufei backed up, keeping the braid out of reach.

Duo quickly ran towards him, grabbing the braid and hugging it, "My braid, my precious braid…"

Right on cue the girls walked in from their shopping, Kara was staring at Duo and Miroki was snickering. Which part of it was crazier from the girls' point of view was unknown. Whether it is the fact that Duo's braid was in a very nice bun with Miroki's gold hairpins or the fact that Duo was hugging and stroking a braid much similar to his. They looked at each other, agreeing that this had gone on long enough.

Kara coughed, trying not to smile, "Duo, what is your braid doing in a bun?"

Duo turned and stared at her, "What do you mean? Wufei here cut it off."

Miroki bent down and pulled her hairpins from his hair, "No, it's been pinned up."

He felt the back of his head as the braid fell, "It's there, it wasn't cut off, but then…"

"April Fool's Maxwell," Wufei smirked.

Duo stared at Wufei, and then at the braid in his hand, "That's not funny! I've been hugging something that isn't even my hair!"

Wufei smirked as Duo threw the fake braid at him, "Serves you right Maxwell."

Kara eyed Miroki, "This is going to be a long day."

"You think?" Miroki watched the two fight.

So that's how the day went, with nothing else that anyone could do. Duo had disappeared from the face of the house, and no doubt was setting up more jokes.

Later in the day, it was quiet in the house, no jokes, no nothing. This made the girls kind of nervous, since it was a bit too quiet for their liking. Kara was standing in the hallway packing some things into a box so that they didn't have to rush in packing when they leave. Up above Duo was upstairs looking down at Kara. In one hand he held a bowl full of Corn Pops and milk. It wasn't unusual for Duo to eat breakfast cereal in the afternoon, so no one thought much of it. Carefully picking up a sticky, wet Corn Pop, Duo threw it at Kara's head. It hit, sticking nicely to her hair, he kept up this game of throwing cereal at her till she started for the kitchen. In there, Heero was working on finding out more about what was happening. Miroki and Quatre were talking, Trowa was reading the newspaper and Wufei had just finished re-dying his hair black. Everyone looked up and gaped when they saw Kara.

Kara blinked, "What?"

From everyone else's point of view Kara was standing there puzzled, with little, yellow balls sticking on her hair. They could even see the some white stuff, which was the milk that Duo used to make it sticky.

"Winters, did you go swimming in cereal and milk?" Wufei asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Kara looked at her reflection in the window, "DUO MAXWELL! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Quatre got up, "I'll get you a towel."

As he left Miroki sighed, "Well… at least we know why it took him so long to play a prank."

Trowa nods, as he helps pick out the cereal, "At least your hair is short."

Meanwhile, Quatre was getting towels from a cupboard in a spare room. Little did he know that Duo was outside the room, on a ladder putting a bucket with water on top of the doorway. True… this wasn't the most original idea in the book, but if Duo Maxwell was playing the prank. No doubt he would play an old joke, with a new twist. As Duo surveyed his handy worked he remembered when the idea first struck him. It was only about week after the girls became pilots, and since then they were a bit more open on what they knew about the G-boys. One thing Miroki had mentioned with Kara, when they **thought** they were alone was about Quatre's pink shirt. That's when it hit him, he also remembered Nick telling him about this kind of fabric that was loads of fun. So when he had the time, Duo somehow got clothes that looked just like Quatre's only, it was with that special fabric. Early that morning, he had switched Quatre's clothes with the fake ones before anyone was awake. Now it was time to see if he got this money's worth. Inside the room Quatre shook his head, he couldn't understand why Duo loved to play pranks. With the girls around now, it wasn't such a good idea. Taking a towel, he opened the door wide to get out, the bucket tipped, spilling its ice-cold contents all over Quatre.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone's head snapped towards the sound of the scream. Without a second thought, everyone ran out the kitchen and into the hallway. It was another strange sight, more strange than Kara's hair being bombarded by cereal, but not as strange as Wufei's hair being dyed pink. Quatre was soaked from head to toe in ice-cold water, but his clothes were something else. As if the cold water triggered something, slowly purple flowers appeared on Quatre's pink shirt and red hearts on this pants. He looked to say the least, like a little kid who mismatched his clothes. Duo was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. Miroki was very, very pissed; she didn't like the fact that Duo was playing a prank on Quatre. She left the group and came back, ironically enough with the sword that Duo had given her for her birthday. The Deathscythe pilot stopped laughing as he noticed what Miroki was holding. Everyone knew Duo was in for it, and this time his braid might be cut off for real. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, not noticing at the same time that she also grabbed some kind of triggered that was attached to the hilt. As she pulled her sword out, out popped from a box were five, large, hairy spiders. To say the least Miroki freaked, "Ahhhh!"

She jumped, dropping the sword, trying to shake the spiders off of her. Wufei stared at her, along with everyone else up Kara. Trowa eyed her, as if to ask her what was going on.

Kara just shrugged, "Fear of spiders."

Finally when she got them off of her, she started to trample the offending creatures. Jumping up and down till she was sure they were good and dead.

"I hate spiders!" Miroki yelled.

Heero calmly walked up to the supposedly 'dead' spiders and took a very good look them. Then he calmly stated, "These are rubber spiders." With that Duo cracked up and started laughing all over again. Miroki glared at Duo, picking up the sword again, she started towards him. No one was going to stop her, when she got like this no one dared to stop her. That's when Duo had done for once the smart thing; he got up and ran for his life… still laughing of course.

Half an hour later, Kara was sitting in one of the many living rooms reading a book. She looked up from her reading as Miroki walked in. Noting that there were no hairs on the sword, a good sign. There was no blood on the sword neither, a very good sign. Yet, Kara knew Miroki would never let Duo off so easily.

"Pigs might fly before she'd do that," Kara thought silently.

Miroki seemed to catch her train of thought, "Couldn't find him, that braided baka disappeared from the face of the house. Knowing him, he won't stop till he gets Trowa and Heero."

Kara thought about those two, "In some ways, they are the easiest and hardest to play a prank on. After all… even we know what could set them off."

Miroki shrugs, "Not my fault of Heero shoots him for real this time."

"Hmm…" the brown haired girl shook her head, "Sometimes I think Heero just makes empty threats to his friends. He always says he's going to kill you, but then again…"

"It would do Duo some good if he realizes that Heero makes good of this threats," Miroki growled.

Kara raised a brow, "And then what? A trigger-happy Gundam pilot is **not** a good thing. Next thing you know he'll start shooting the rest of us, or if we're lucky shoot us first and leave the Duo for last."

"Sometimes a good imagination is a bad thing Kara."

Their conversation stopped by the sound of a long string of curses, in which both girls found unrepeatable.

"Duo! I Am Going To Strangle You!"

Kara blinked, "Trowa…"

"Bet ten bucks it's the bangs," Miroki stated.

"Uh huh… whatever it is, it has to be bad if Trowa of all people is threatening to kill that empty headed pilot," Kara nods.

Why Trowa of all people was snapped out of his cool demeanor was soon found out. The girls' eyes widen as he stalked into the room, completely furious to lack a better term. Miroki was right it was the bangs. It was really strange thought, even though his bangs always, even in zero-g stayed in the same place. Duo had somehow managed (and Kara didn't want to know how) to get Trowa's bangs back. On top of that he managed to make Trowa's bangs stay like that. His bangs were like a peacocks tails feathers, all straight up and spread out. Miroki coughed and excused herself quickly claiming that she needed to check up on Quatre. Kara slid down her seat, covering her face, and trying desperately not to laugh. She could guess that Trowa was probably glaring at her, since her body trembled with laughter that could not be contained. Peeking out from under her hands, she was right. Trowa was **not** happy at what Duo did, and was even less happy at Kara for laughing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but…" she took her hands away and bit her lower lip, her body still trembling wanting to laugh, "I never seen you like that."

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and simply asked, "Kara tell me… are by any chance ticklish?"

Kara's eyes widen and she quickly got up, "Oh no… you will not."

He quietly walked towards her, "I'll take that as a yes."

She backed up, "No, no…"

In a blink of an eye she turned around and ran, with Trowa close behind her. Miroki was good as her word was with Quatre. He had just dried off and changed into his own clothes. They were currently in the kitchen, since it seems that Duo didn't strike there, and there was a safely in numbers. At that moment, Kara came bursting in, laughing and gasping. Miroki figured it had to do with Trowa's new hairdo, though why Kara wasn't trying to contain herself was yet beyond her.

Gasping Kara asked, "Do you know a place I can hide?"

"Come on Trowa isn't going to kill you for laughing at him," Miroki answered back.

"His gonna tickle me to death if I don't hide, please?" Kara pleaded.

Miroki got this wicked idea in her head, "Sure, downstairs in the basement, in the cellar."

"Thanks," and off Kara ran.

A few moments later Trowa came running in. Quatre's jaw dropped at Trowa's bangs, but Trowa didn't seem to notice.

"Have you seen Kara?" Trowa asked.

"Going to the basement, probably the cellar," Miroki replied.

He didn't even say anything, but ran out the kitchen.

Quatre looked at Miroki puzzled, "Why did you tell him that?"

Miroki grinned, as she got out of her seat, "You'll see…"

Kara had stopped running the moment she reached the cellar. She grinned; it wasn't everyday you ran to kept from being tickled. There was a tapping on her shoulder. Getting up she turned to look behind her, there was Trowa, weird hairdo and all. Backing up into the cellar, Kara shook her head, and Trowa was just coming in after her. Before Kara could plea to him, she was already on her back. Being tickled mercilessly by Trowa, while she was gasping for air, while laughing at the same time. Their fun was stopped when they heard the door close, a click behind them and total darkness.

"Shit," they both thought.

Getting up, they both rammed the door. It didn't at all budge, there was just a 'thud' when they hit. They tried again for a second, third and then fourth time before giving up.

"Open the door!" Kara yelled.

There was a snicker coming from Miroki, "Not a chance Kara, how about you and Trowa cool your heels in there for an hour or two?"

"Miroki Sekkio! I swear to god I'll get you for this!"

Miroki on the outside of the cellar leaned against the door, "And the game continues…" with that she walked away.

In the haven of Heero's own room, Heero like always was typing away at his laptop. The assignment this time was information the future missions that they would be doing. Totally into his work, Heero barely noticed the beep of an incoming e-mail. The subject read: File On New Mission. Heero being Heero could not ignore this e-mail. Clicking into the file, he did his normal routine. Click on e-mail, click on file, and download file and wait. A window of all of his files popped up as he downloaded the new file. The computer read: Download Complete. Then another window with all of his files appeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Before his mind could register that his computer had a virus, his laptop blanked out.

"What the @#*&$$!$#%@$^# happened to the ##$^^#$#^#@!%^^@@#%%^!%*$ computer! And who in the @%$@$&^@^%$@*@ had the @$^^&*#%#*##@^$# guts to do that!"

Suddenly his computer came to life and the computer read: Ha! Ha! Ha! Tricked You Heero! Kiss My Ass, Duo. Heero glared at the screen for a moment, and then got up, grabbed his gun and left his room. Meanwhile downstairs in the cellar, Trowa and Kara were sitting on the ground. They couldn't pace in the dark without bumping into each other.

"How long has it been?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Trowa replied, since she probably couldn't see him, "Not sure."

Their silence was broken by the sound of running feet and the sound of a gun going off. They heard someone back up into the door.

"Now Heero, it's just an empty threat, you wouldn't shoot me now? Would you?" Duo babbled.

Kara jumped at the sound of another gunshot. Heero had missed Duo and shot the lock off the door. Trowa grabbed her arm, as they both stumbled out of the cellar. Duo was grinning, and Heero was of course glaring.

"I knew you wouldn't shoot me," Duo chirped and left the three alone.

Trowa raised a brow, "Okay…"

"That was weird," Kara muttered.

Heero glared after Duo, "Duo is gonna pay this time…"

Duo was whistling to himself as he strolled down the hallway that linked everyone's bedrooms. He was happy that he finally got everyone his friends and there was still the evening left. He passed by Kara's room, and Kara cleared her throat as he passed. He stopped and backed up to peek into her room.

Kara looked up from the book she was reading, "Duo, why do you like making people's lives a living hell?"

"Because it was funny," Duo laughed.

Kara sighed, "You are impossible…"

"Have a sense of humor Kara," Duo leaned against the doorway.

Before Kara could give Duo one of her remarks, the sound of a gun going off snapped them both out of it. Without even having to say anything, they both ran downstairs to the living room. Duo stared dumbly, and Kara looked like she was going to be sick. Wufei was on the ground, his white shirt stained with blood. His sword was out of reach of his hand, and he wasn't moving.

"Omigod, Omigod…" Kara murmured into her hands.

"Wu… man?" Duo looked shocked.

Kara was shaking, "Duo, it has to be an assassin… W-w-we have to warn the others."

Duo snapped out of it, "Yea, come on we-"

BANG!

They jumped as another gunshot went off. The sound came from behind them, from the hallway. Turning around, it was only a few steps that they saw the next victim. Trowa was stumped over, with his back to the door, and his shirt covered in a dark red. Kara rushed over to Trowa, and kneeled down beside him. She tried to get a response out of him.

"Trowa…Trowa…please don't leave me," Kara choked, which ended up in a cough as well. 

Duo kept staring on in shock and kept looking behind him to see if their assassin was going to shoot them next.

"This can't be happening…" Kara murmured.

Duo tried to pry Kara away, "Come on, maybe Quatre, Miroki and Heero are still alive. We need to get help."

"Then why aren't they here?" Kara yelled, "Where is everyone?"

"NO! DON'T!" Quatre's voice came from the kitchen.

BANG!

"QUATRE!!!!!" Miroki screamed.

Duo dragged Kara away, and into the kitchen. What Duo saw he couldn't believe, Heero was standing there. Gun pointed. Quatre was standing in front of Miroki, arms out blocking the shot. He fell to the ground, while Miroki was trembling with visible anger.

Miroki lunged at Heero, "You bastard!"

"Miroki no!" Kara yelled.

BANG!

It was too late, Miroki fell before she even could knock the gun out of Heero's hand. He turned to them, stalking towards Kara, gun still pointed.

Kara choked out, "W-why?"

"I will kill you…"

BANG!

She collapsed on the ground, grabbing her wound she started to shake till she no longer moved. Duo was too shocked to do anything. Heero, his friend, was the killer. He killed his friends without thought.

"I told you I would kill you," Heero stated.

Duo backed up, "Heero, this is crazy. They didn't do anything!"

Heero stepped forward, "They put up with you… kept me from killing you…"

"Man… what a way to go… this is so uncool," Duo murmured.

Duo closed his eyes; five gunshots rang throughout the house. The impact of the shots sent Duo down, landing on his back. Then Duo waited for death, and waited, and waited… That's when he realized that he felt sore from the impact, but he wasn't hurting. He opened his eyes to see Heero staring back down at him, and the faces of the other five pilots. Their shirts covered with red blood, but they were smiling. Quatre looked alive enough, so did Wufei, Miroki didn't seem to want to kill Heero, Trowa was smiling for once and Kara didn't look panicked.

"Am… I… dead?" Duo asked after a while.

Kara put a finger to her lip, tapping it slowly, "Hmm… I don't know… Is he dead Trowa?"

Trowa looked at Duo, "He doesn't look dead to me."

Duo sat up, "So I'm not dead."

Wufei whacked him over the head, hard.

"Ouch! Wufei!"

"Nope, you're not dead Maxwell."

Duo stood up and looked around, until he finally reached Heero. Heero was still holding his gun; he then took out the remaining bullets. His bullets were pelts of dark, red paint.

Miroki grinned, "You should have seen your face Duo Maxwell. It was priceless, you really thought Heero was going to shoot you this time!"

"And you really believed that we were all dead," Kara adds, grinning wickedly.

At the same time everyone yelled, "April Fool's Duo!"

Duo shook his head, "Man, I can't believe you guys fooled me."

"Well Maxwell, looks like we get the last laugh," Wufei snickered.

Author's Note: Took us long enough! Here is it! Hoped you had a good laugh!

As for my co-author she changed her name to Miroki Sekkio, if you don't already know. This Miroki is hers, and she planned some of the stuff and threatened to tickle me too.

Please read and review. So what now? Will they get any missions? What future is in store for the girls? Next time on Wing School!


	21. Not Another One!

Not Another One!

After a long day and even longer week, they all made it back to the school. The scientists were pleased with the performance of the Gundams and the new pilots. Miroki threw her bag aside and flopped down on her bed. She noticed there was a note on her night table, it read: _Hi, Nick here. I heard you would be back from home today. Anyways, guess what? Today is not only Good Friday, but it's the thirteenth too!_

Miroki sat up in bed and yelled, "GAH!"

Meanwhile in Kara's room, she had just got the answering machine to replay her messages. She too flopped down on the bed, and Jasper came to curl up on top of her.

Beep!

"Kara sweetie I've been trying to reach you. I know you're busy, but today is Good Friday and I insist that you and Miroki be there for dinner. It's formal by the way, and don't forget to bring those nice boys that you brought over at Thanksgiving…"

Kara turned her head, "Hmm… why not?"

"By the way sweetie, don't forget to bring that bag of clothes you brought from Toronto over this time okay?"

"I know…" Kara moaned, "I keep forgetting…"

"One more thing… your cousins are coming over for dinner too."

Kara shot up in bed, "WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?"

In the briefing room, the G-boys were gathering around planning their next move. They all looked up when both girls rushed in, "Guess what?" they said at the same time.

Heero wasn't at all surprised, "What?"

They looked at each other, Kara motioned for Miroki, "You go first."

"Nick left me a note, today is Friday the thirteenth," Miroki told them.

Duo moaned, "Again?"

Wufei glowered, "So? What's the problem Sekkio?"

"Chang, remember last Friday the thirteenth?" Miroki glared.

Kara cleared her throat, "Uh… I got a message from my mom."

Wufei glared at her, "And is it as stupid as this Friday the thirteenth business?"

"Mom has invited all of us over for dinner tonight, she says to you guys have to come," Kara explained.

Duo grinned, "That's nice of her."

"… And Zack and Chris are going to be there."

"WHAT?" five voices yelled at once.

Wufei was the first to speak on their behalf, "Onnas! Are you aware that if your cousins knew what you're were really doing here, they would have our heads on a platter?"

"Quite," Miroki said dryly.

"That if they found out that two of us have more than just a simple friendship with you girls they would probably yell at us until our ears came off?"

"We know," Kara nods.

"That if they found out that you have a chance of being killed that they would lock you up for the rest of your natural lives?"

Miroki muttered, "Probably."

"That they are the most protective, obsessive, reactive and insane people we have ever met?"

Kara thought for a minute, "I don't know about the insane part, but yea."

"That they would either kill us or never let you out of their sight?"

"Probably the latter," Miroki commented.

"THAT THEY WOULD HAVE ANY EXCUSE TO HATE US?"

"Uh huh…" Kara nods.

Miroki yawns, "Your point Chang?"

"We. Are. Not. Go. Ing. For. Din. Ner!"

Kara pouted, "But my mom is expecting you, and you can't tell me you're afraid of two boys?"

"Your cousins threatened us the last time we went for dinner," Wufei told them dryly.

Kara grins, "I know, I was watching. Look, it's not really that bad."

"I'll agree with Kara. The worst that could happen is that there's a mobile suit attack during dinner," Miroki backs Kara up.

Kara then says, "What's the worse that could happen?"

Wufei glared at Kara, "Winters, haven't you learned by now that, that's the worse thing to say?" 

~A Few Hours Later~

Miroki, Kara and the G-boys were standing just outside the threshold of Kara's home. The Gundam pilots were dressed similarly to what they wore the last time they visited for dinner. Miroki was wearing a red shirt and red dress pants. Her hair done up in a simple style all held together with ribbons and the barrette that Quatre had given her. Kara wore a yellow dress and the bag she promised to bring over was slung over her shoulder. Though in her mind the bag was a bit heavier than she remembered. It was Kara's mom that opened the door.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Winters smiled.

"Thank you for having us," Quatre answered back, while the other boys nodded in agreement.

They all walked into the kitchen, Kara set down her bag just in time to see Chris and Zack walk in. They both glared at the G-boys when Mrs. Winters' back was turned. Miroki glared at her cousin; while Kara just sighed painfully knowing this was going to be a long evening.

Miroki had volunteered to fetch some drinks from the cellar when it happened, as she was placing them on the counter for Kara's mom her hair got from a splinter of wood on the cupboard above and when she pulled, a huge chunk of hair got stuck. Before anyone could approach her… "AIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Even with their hands over their ears, her scream was ready to break glass, when she finally stopped Kara said, "Don't underestimate her sometimes, if she's mad her scream could break windows."

"We knew that a long time ago," Duo declared.

Miroki was having a battle with the piece of wood, trying to get her tangled hair free until Trowa and Heero held her still while Kara and Quatre got her hair free. Miroki's hands instantly started combing her hair at a force that would yank her hair out.

Chris stepped up, "It's just hair cuz…you can comb it out."

Miroki turned and huffed at him, "It's not that!" then out of the black bush of hair she withdrew the barrette Quatre have given to her, her eyes grew saucer wide as she stared at it in shock.

Kara leaned over her shoulder, "What?"

Miroki pointed, a few beads had come off and some of the delicate flowers were broken and the clip had snapped. Kara felt Miroki's shoulders started to shake a bit, "Oh no Miroki, not in public."

"WAH!!!" Miroki started wailing right in front of everyone, tears flowing down her face as she held the barrette close.

Wufei didn't look very happy, "I thought you were stronger than that woman! You should learn to not cry."

Miroki turned on him and in a hoarse voice she cried, "That's easy for you to say! Not that you didn't cry when you killed Treize!!!" Then she ran from the room.

Kara sighed and placed a hand to her head, "Quatre…can you please go and try calming her down, you got her that gift after all…" then covered her mouth, "I didn't say that," she squeaked.

Chris glared daggers at Quatre and Quatre backed up a bit. Heero and Trowa tensed up a bit in case something happens. "You did what?!" Chris demanded.

"I…"

"Ah…Say man! How about letting Quatre talk to Miroki?" Duo offered his two cents.

Chris turned the glare to Duo, "You stay out of this you braided idiot!"

Kara shook her head quickly, "No no! Quatre you go! Calm Miroki down!" With that Duo and Kara both steered Quatre out of the room, where he went to find Miroki.

When they returned Kara was just in time to stop her cousins from telling her mother what happened to Miroki and Quatre.

"They have an engagement to take care of," Kara blurted out quickly.

Mrs. Winters looked surprised, "Aren't they too young to get married?"

Kara slapped her head, "Mom! As in something to take care of."

"Oh that meaning! I'm sorry, how silly of me!"

Kara received a glare from Zack and she shrugged.

Miroki and Quatre returned by dinnertime. Miroki looked refreshed and her eyes were only a bit puffy, but nonetheless, she had a huge grin on her face and chatted pleasantly with her cousin and the G-boys at dinner like nothing had ever happened.

Duo kept nudging Quatre, "It's either she's a good actress or you've done something incredible to get her out of that bad mood."

Quatre smiled at Duo and never answered, leaving a frustrated Duo with his dinner.

Zack and Trowa were wandering in the house after dinner while waiting for dessert and soon both at different times, entered a corridor in the basement and soon in two different rooms…

Sable was confined to a room by herself and was stuck playing Nintendo 64 for the entire evening until her mother brought her down her dinner. 

"And wash your hands at the sink first!" Her mom tossed over her shoulder before she went back upstairs."

"I know!" Sable left the room briefly to wash her hands when she saw the light in the extension corridor, "I don't remember someone being down here…" turning off the sensor light she also closed the door to the hallway and locked it, the went back to 'her' room for dinner.

Trowa was exploring a room when he heard the sound of a lock clicking. Leaning his head out he saw a sliding door had appeared, blocking the entrance of the hallway and the sound of it locking. He raced to the door and searched for a lock, finding out that the door can only be locked from outside. His familiar annoyance with the one locked-in-closet trick returned as the lights suddenly switched off. Trowa was going to ram the door again when someone or something collapsed on top of him.

"What the!?"

Sounds of people fighting were heard in the dark before Trowa managed have his hand on the throat of his attacker.

"Who… is…strangling…me?!?"

Trowa let go, "Oh, it's you." By now his eyes adjusted to the dark and could make out the faint outline of Zack.

"YOU!" Zack stood up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you."

"Whatever." Zack felt his way to one of the rooms and turned the light on, "Good thing Kara's family didn't put sensor lights here…"

Trowa said nothing and sat down on the bed.

"Now we're supposed to wait 'til someone realizes we're gone! That could be hours!" He looked at Trowa, who stared at him blank faced, "Hey! Aren't you going to say something?!"

"…"

"Are you dating my cousin!?!"

No answer.

"I demand to know if you're dating my cousin!"

Trowa shrugs.

"ARGH!!!"

Kara was turning into a jitterbug as the night continued to unfold, so far nothing much has happened, the only accidents were Miroki's hair and Wufei getting attacked by Blackie when he stepped on its tail. Now Wufei was having a staring contest with the black cat as the group chatted.

After awhile Heero soon stated, "Where's Trowa?"

Kara frowned, "Zack's gone too…"

"For almost half an hour already," Duo grinned, "I think I'll eat their desserts and…"

"Don't you dare!!!" Came 6 voices.

Duo rose his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok! I can take a hint!"

"Back to the subject," Miroki said, clearing her throat, "Let's separate to find Trowa and Zack."

Heero gave a curt nod, "I'll go with Duo," Duo looked at him, "To keep him in control." He eyed the way the group was sitting together, "Miroki and Kara together then Wufei, go with Chris and Quatre."

Wufei couldn't hear what Heero just said, "What Yuy!? You expect me to go with this…" he eyed Chris, he was giving him an I-dare-you-to look, he stopped, "Guy?!"

Heero nodded then murmured to him, "It's for Quatre's sake."

Wufei understood, "Fine."

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two boys.

Miroki and Kara looked in all the bedrooms on the top floor, "I don't understand if they'd be here though…"

"Zack sometimes uses one of the bedrooms to watch TV."

"But the TV downstairs is ten times larger," Miroki protested.

"It's called guests take over," Kara replied.

"Oh, understood."

They looked into the last room. No Trowa. No Zack. "They're definitely not up here."

"I hope the other guys have better luck," Then under her breath Miroki said, "And hope that Quatre stays alive."

Kara patted her best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, with Wufei watching Quatre, things should be alright with him and Zack."

Miroki nodded in agreement, "Cause Chang knows that if he doesn't take care of Quatre," she whapped her palm with a fist.

Quatre, Wufei and Chris searched the middle level, the garage and the backyard. Chris could tell that Quatre was fidgety around him, so he's most likely hiding something from him. When they were in the backyard, Chris was tempted to shove Quatre into the pool if it wasn't for that guy Wufei watching him. So he silently searched. After the entire area was searched and there was no Trowa or Zack, they sat muted in the living room, waiting for the others.

Heero and Duo were in the study room, looking around when Sable skipped by. Duo instantly leaped and grabbed her, "Sable! Did you see Trowa or Zack?"

Sable grinned up at Duo, "What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?"

Duo scratched his head, searching for an idea; "Uh…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fiver, "Five bucks for information?"

Sable grabbed the money and shoved it into her pocket, "Deal!"

Heero stepped up beside Duo, "Bribing her with money?"

"Hey! It's my last bit of cash right now!" Duo complained.

Sable's grin turned slightly evil, hearing those news, "Actually, I didn't see anyone," she chirped.

Duo's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!?! GIMME MY MONEY BACK!" He dove for Sable, who sidestepped him, letting Duo hit the ground with a thud.

"But to retrace my steps, I went to wash my hands for dinner when the extension hallway lights were on and the door open so I closed and locked it and turned off the sensor light too." The she left for her bedroom.

Heero looked at Duo, "It's worth a try."

They made their way to a closed door and inside were the unmistakably muffled voice of…

"MAN! DO YOU SPEAK!?!? SPEAK TO ME!!!"

…

"ARGH!!!"

Duo looked at Heero and grinned, "Zack's pulling hairs trying to get Trowa to answer him eh?"

Heero nodded and unlocked the door and the two walked in to see a frazzled Zack screaming himself at the quiet Trowa Barton. 

"Hey man!" Duo cried, the happy, hyper person he was then called out, "Hey Guys! I found Trowa and Zack!!!"

Sounds of footsteps were heard and Miroki, Quatre, Kara, Wufei and Chris soon joined them.

Kara stared in shock at her cousin, "Trowa! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"YOU DID SOMETHING!!! YOU WOULDN'T SPEAK!!!!!"

"That is nothing."

"@#$%!!!!!" roared Zack, "AR-!" he blinked and tried to speak more, but nothing came out, just a croak.

At the sound, some of the G-boys gave a smirk of relief; to be rewarded by Zack's glare.

Miroki decided it was time to have fun, cause when she was little, Zack always told her to shut up, now… "Heheh!!!! Zack lost his voice! No one to tell me shut up anymore!!! NYA NYA!!!" she slapped her hip in his direction then when into a full blast of crazy laughter.

Zack glared at Kara's best friend and made a croaking sound.

Wufei stared in distaste at the overjoyed Miroki, "Is this onna always like this?"

Kara scratched her head, "Well…I've always thought she matured over her constant evil laughter and her being hyperactive…I guess not."

Miroki soon stopped, "Well…this Friday the Thirteenth is certainly amusing! One gets luck then the other gets bad luck!"

Duo put a hand to his temple as if expecting a headache, "Exactly…I lose five bucks and Sable earns five bucks…"

Kara widened her eyes at Duo, "You gave my little sister five dollars?!"

"It was to bribe her for data," Heero answered, since Duo looked like he lost the most treasured thing in the world.

Quatre blinked at Duo, "But Duo, it's only five dollars…"

"It was for a date with Hilde!!!"

Chris gazed at Duo and muttered to himself, "What a cheapskate…"

Duo glared at Miroki's cousin, "I heard that! Well excuse me for not being all so rich like Quatre!"

"What?!?!" Chris turned his attention from Duo to Quatre, his mind clicking things together, "So you DID buy her barrette! I thought so! What else did you buy her to win her your good graces?!"

"I…" Quatre backed up as Chris advanced on him.

Heero, Wufei and the other guys, except Zack, tensed in case Chris tried something stupid.

Miroki arrogantly stepped up and pushed Christopher aside to take his placed to stand in front of Quatre, "Give me a break Christopher Sekkio, this sweet little boy wouldn't go around buying girls with his money right? Only in some special occasions he decides to waste some money on me, so sweet ain't it?" she gave Chris a mockingly sweet smile and pecked Quatre on the cheek, making him AND Chris turn red, but of course, Chris' shade of red shows a different emotion.

Kara blinked and tugged Miroki aside and hissed, "I can't believe you did that! To your own cousin nonetheless."

Miroki had that childish evil grin, that her sisters inherited from her, pasted on her face, "Aw c'mon Kara, let a girl have her fun. This WAS supposed to be a family reunion; we act like our childish selves here! At least I do. You should do that with Trowa sometimes, make him maaad!"

Kara looked over at Trowa, who was giving her the it's-something-about-me-right? Look again. She flushed and looked back at Miroki, "How could you think of such a thing?"

Miroki shrugged, "Hey! It's the ugly truth! Excuse me, I need to stay and watch Quatre before Chris decides to kill him…"

Dessert passed peacefully, for two enraged cousins, one hyper boy, one evil-minded girl, and a few other fazed out people. At about 10:30pm, the G-boys, Miroki and Kara finally decided to take their leave, since it clearly looked that Quatre couldn't handle any more verbal abuse from Chris and Zack couldn't stand Trowa's quiet and blunt answers anymore. Miroki was ready to kill from her evil childish behavior, etc.

"Well…" said Quatre politely at the doorway, "We really enjoyed the meal Mrs. Winter."

"Why thank you Mr. Winner," Kara's mom replied.

Then in a hesitant voice Quatre added to Miroki and Kara's cousins, "A-and a pleasure to meet with you guys again…"

Two glares.

Sweatdrop from some people.

Miroki took Quatre's arm, "Anyways…thanks a lot! Gotta go!" She pulled Quatre out and the rest followed quickly to the car, jumped in, and drove off.

When they were out of site Zack croaked, "There's something strange about them, they look vaguely familiar from somewhere…"

"I think I've seen them before too, and I don't mean the Thanksgiving."

"Stay at my place," came the broken voice of Zack, "We'll compare pictures."

"Sure."

And they agreed on that.

Author's Notes:

This is Miroki Sekkio talking. The co-author of this series Wing School. I wrote this chapter because my friend Shadow-girl00 is buried beneath a pile of schoolwork *indicates background*. It might not be as well-written seeming that we're getting brain fried. Sorry for keeping you waiting for almost half a year folks, we were too busy, hopefully we will regain our schedule and manage to catch up! So what will happen to the girls and the G-guys? Will their nosy cousins Zack and Chris find out their secret? Tune in next time on Wing School!


	22. Easter Fireworks

Easter Fireworks

"How do we ever find the time for this stuff?" Kara asked Miroki as they looked through the candy section.

Miroki shrugged, "We're just buying Easter candy."

"Yea, but we've been busy planning attacks against Oz, when we're not planning we're training, and when we're not training we're doing homework."

"And here comes the million dollar question," Miroki grinned, "How do they do it?"

Kara muttered, "I just don't know how **we** do it. It's already April, Miroki, April! In the past eight months our lives have been turned upside down. Fantasy has become a reality. There was a time we couldn't use a gun to save our lives."

Miroki raised a brow, "We couldn't?"

"Well, one of us couldn't," Kara amended, "Now here we are, acting like nothing has happened, shopping for candy!"

"You're right Kara, this is amazing," Miroki nodded, "We need a vacation."

"Or we could just do that."

This was one of the many on going conversations about the girls' lives. It seemed that nothing was what it seemed anymore. A day before Easter and at the request of both their mothers Miroki and Kara were shopping for Easter candy. There had been so many changes to their lives. Also suspicious cousins, crazy siblings and mole within the school played no little part to the growing stress. However, there was one way to cure their stress, which was… TO GO EASTER EGG HUNTING!!!

As Kara's looking through the different types of chocolate eggs when she asked, "Miroki, I know this is a really stupid question, but I wonder…can Heero get high on sugar."

It was a stupid question, because Miroki ended up starting and boinking her head on the rack above her head as she spluttered, "Heero? High on sugar? I don't think Duo influenced him THAT much!"

"Well… how do you know, Heero never eats any sugar, at least none that I can see…"

Miroki rubbed the bump that was sprouting out of her noggin, "Heero probably only eats rations…ick."

Kara wrinkled her nose, "Well that's boring! He should try some chocolate. We should make him happier."

Miroki nodded, "We should experiment on him. The changes in the Perfect Soldier when he eats sweets." She pictured herself and her best friend strapping Heero to a table.

Scene plays:

Heero struggles hard against the bonds, "Miroki! Kara! Let me go!" 

Miroki and Kara are in white lab coats and have psycho grins on their face, "Uh uh Heero."

"@#$&!!!!!"

Miroki waggled a finger at him, "Kara, the Mars Bars!"

"One jumbo Mars Bar."

Miroki jams the food down Heero's throat.

Heero miserably attempts to spit it out but Kara forced him to swallow.

"Ok…" Miroki checked the computer screen, "His heart rate hasn't changed yet… oh! It's going faster!"

Heero's eyes widen as he felt energy surge inside him.

"Miroki," Kara said, "Marshmallow rabbits."

"3 bags of Marshmallow rabbits."

"%*(#@#!%#!!!"

"Kara! Ten Reese Peanut Butter Cups."

"Ten Reese Peanut Butter Cups."

"One Crunchie!"

"One Coffee Crisp!"

"Ten packages of Smarties."

"4 bags of Cotton Candy!"

"100 Sour Patch Kids!"

"6 boxes of Popeye Sticks!"

Heero's mouth is stretched as candy after candy is shoved in his mouth. Suddenly, Heero lets a huge grin fall to his face and he squeaks, "CANDY!!!! CANDY!!! HEEE HEEE!!!!! HEEE!!!"

Scene Ends.

Miroki laughed to herself.

"I think I hit my head too hard when I fell out of bed this morning," Kara moaned.

Miroki eyed Kara, "You really didn't fall out of bed this morning did you?"

"Did Duo pick the lock on the door?" Kara asked back sarcastically.

"Did Wufei ask Sally out?" Miroki answered.

"Duo thought it would be 'fun' to give me a wake-up call, FIVE FREAKIN' AM IN THE MORNING!"

Miroki grinned, "How did HE manage to wake up that early?"

"I have no clue; I don't even want to know."

Miroki pulled bags of marshmallow peeps off a rack, "He probably got sugar high."

"Heh, probably." Kara replied, "All I know is that I heard someone yelling at me in the ear this morning and I literally jumped five feet up in the air and fell out of bed!"

"Can you really jump that high?"

"Well considering I wasn't even half awake I guess so."

Miroki tossed chocolate bunnies in the shopping cart, "Cool. Anyways, we've got everything, let's just chuck the dough and be gone."

"Are you sure that isn't too much sugar? We just want to make our siblings happy, not to turn them into little monsters from hell again. Remember last year?"

"Yea, Quatre has nice legs."

"Miroki are you with me at all?"

"I know it's bad to be in his boxers in front of us but those legs so really nice…not all bumpy like Heero's… nice, smooth legs………" Miroki drifted off into La la land.

"Miroki, because of them, none of the guys, not even Duo, would want to have little hellions around their house anytime soon!"

"Nice legs……"

"I give up! I'm the only sane one around here!"

Miroki hit Kara on the head with the bag of marshmallow peeps.

"Ow! Geez! I didn't think you were listening!"

"There's a difference between dreaming and listening."

Kara sighed, "We better get back before Heero thinks we're captured by OZ or something."

Miroki nodded. They paid for the Easter candy and left.

On the way home Miroki thought of something, "Yo Kara?"

"What?"

"You said we had too much candy…what if we involved the G-boys in the Esther egg hunt? Our siblings won't end up having that much candy…Duo will be happy. Quatre gets to try eating candy for once and…" Miroki got the evil gleam again, "We can find out what happens when Heero, Trowa and Wufei eats candy!!!"

"With our luck, the sugar would just pass through their systems without any effect."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Anyhow," Kara said, "How can we convince them to come to this? Most of the pilots won't touch our siblings with a ten foot pole if you paid them hundred dollars for it."

"Well…We could turn Trowa and Quatre into mush with our charm," Miroki flicked her hair to indicate what she meant.

"Now that would be taking advantage of him."

"So? I could do it to Wufei then."

"…………………………………………………………………………………………Are you crazy?!?!……………………………………………………………………………………………"

"Nooo…that was in the store."

"Wufei hates the opposite sex, you know that…right?"

"So he likes people of the same sex?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, you charm won't work on him. Maybe you should ask Sally to threaten to bonk him on the head if he wouldn't go."

"And Duo would be happy to go, and he can convince Heero for us."

"Yea," Kara added, "Without an 'I will kill you'."

Miroki shrugged, "I think I'll try charming Wufei in my own way anyways."

Kara sighed again, "I can only see how this would turn out…"

Back at the dorms

Heero looked around; he noticed the girls have been gone for quite a long time. He told the girls many times not to leave the dorms so often. Just in case OZ would find out they were the new pilots and capture them. Not like the girls would ever listen to them… Women. Even Noin backed them up, claiming they deserve to have a life…Women. Now he was beginning to sound like Wufei. If he turned into a justice ranting freak like Wufei he'll personally blame them. Those two have turned their lives completely upside down. Even Trowa's turning into a love sick fool. Quatre's no different and now Wufei's actually going out with Sally!!! A WOMAN! And if to add on to all of that, there were many times they were forced to give in to the girls, even Kara! Like that damn cat! Miroki has Quatre around her pinky finger easily and she has the rest of them on chains from her black book! He'd love to blow that thing up. He realized he was ranting… why, out of all people, did Noin have to decide on these to girls for the new pilots?!?!?

Silence followed.

Then it hit him.

Those girls, not even trained, saved them from an OZ base. That's gotta hurt…

Suddenly, he was thrown out of his thoughts by then slamming of a door and the two girls came in laughing, holding huge bags of God knows what. He snorted, clothes, no doubt.

Heero shook his head; at least they haven't convinced them to do something they didn't want to do for a long time now.

Kara yelled over her head, "Hey Heero! Want to go to the Easter Egg Hunt with us?!"

"……No."

"Please? We bought way too much candy for the Easter Hunt this year. And it's better than to turn our little sisters into hellions again..."

"Hnnn… no."

Miroki dropped the bags on the couch, "Let me handle this…" She walked over to Heero's back, took him by the collar of his tank top and dragged him into the next room.

"Uh oh…he's in trouble," Kara squealed.

"Who's in trouble?"

Kara's bags flew from her hands as she jumped 5 feet in the air…again, "Do you HAVE to keep doing that to me?"

"Huh?"

"I never know you're behind me Trowa! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"…"

"Well, that's a nice answer."

"Sorry."

"No prob. Anyways, Miroki talking to Heero…in private."

"…Great…"

Kara carefully listens, "Well…no one's yelling, no one screaming, no gunshots, no one's dead yet…"

You think.

Miroki grinned evilly, "Heero, do you want me to really state the 3 reasons why you should go?"

"Like the way I should state why I should shoot you?"

Miroki shrugged one shoulder, "I would've killed you by then."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok." Miroki lowered her voice to Heero's tone, "Missions accepted."

"You will fail in your mission."

The two were facing face to face with each other, glaring in each other's eyes. Each to prove the other that they are the best soldier in the room. Suddenly, the light switched on in the room. There was Duo, standing at the door, one hand on the light switch, one hand on a tub of popcorn. At the same time, both Miroki and Heero looked in Duo's direction, both with an evil glare in their eyes.

Duo backed up, "Eh…hehe…is this a bad time to bug you guys?"

Two guns pointed at him.

"Ok!!! Don't kill me!" Duo turned out the light and leapt from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Miroki and Heero then pointed their guns at each other.

"I will destroy you," Miroki said in the Heero voice.

"Omae o korosu."

Outside the room, Trowa watched as Duo cowers behind Kara, ranting something about two Heeros inside that room.

Trowa pressed his ear to the door, "Sounds like two Heeros talking…"

"Well I told you not to into the room Duo," Kara scolded in a motherlike tone.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

At that moment, Wufei walked into the room. He looked at Trowa; he looked at Kara, and then looked at the cowering Duo, whom was clinging onto Kara's shirt, whimpering like a 5 year old. "Weakling," he muttered, "This group is getting weirder and weirder every single day." Then he headed towards the next room.

"I wouldn't do that Wufei."

"Quiet Winters," and Wufei entered.

Kara raised her arms into the air, "I warned him."

As Wufei turned on the light, two bullets whizzed by his head. Two guns pointed at him. Two glares directed at him. Two exactly the same tones said, "Omae o korosu."

Wufei eyed Miroki and Heero. They both had the same posture, the same look of fire in their eyes. "What is the meaning of this!" He demanded. Of course, Wufei's not the most diplomatic person in the world. In fact, he's just downright blunt.

The cocking of two guns sent Wufei out of the room in a rush.

Kara shook her head, "I told you so."

"Shut up woman."

"I resent that intuition."

Finally Quatre entered the room. He looked at everyone. He looked at the angry Wufei, who seemed peeved; the calm Trowa; the cringing Duo and Kara, who was trying to pry Duo off her shirt. "What happened to Duo?"

"Two Heeros!" Duo squeaked, "Two Heeros!!!"

"Now now now Duo. There's only Miroki and Heero, not two Heeros in the room," Kara reassured Duo.

"Two Heeros!" Duo insisted.

A pair of gunshots rang at the same time in the next room.

Kara looked worriedly at Trowa, "You don't think they're dead, do you?

Another pair of gunshots rang.

Trowa shook his head, "Not yet."

Quatre started to panic, "What do you mean? Why are they shooting at each other? What's going on?"

Kara just answered innocently, "Oh Miroki just wanted Heero to come to the Easter Egg Hunt this year. We ended up buying too much candy. You guys want to come too?"

As if by magic Duo perked up, "An Easter Egg Hunt? Candy? YES!"

"…" from Trowa.

"We'd be happy to," Quatre answered.

"Weak games…"

"You're not going to eat more candy are you?" Kara asked Duo.

"Yup!"

Kara sighed, again.

Meanwhile, inside the room Heero and Miroki squared off, guns pointed at each other, deadly looks in their eyes.

"Give in Yuy."

"Mission denied."

"Accept the mission." Miroki replied.

"No."

Miroki felt really evil. Still with the same posture and looks she changed her voice to Dr J's, "Go to the Easter Hunt Heero."

"It's a waste of time."

Miroki went back to her Heero voice, "You're chicken Bawk bawk!"

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I refuse to go and that is final. Say anything else and I will kill you."

Miroki narrowed her eyes to match his then shot the gun out of Heero's hand and out of sight, "Strike one."

Heero gave the ultimate 'you-are-going-to-die-slowly-and-painfully' kind of look.

Miroki pulled out the baby sitting picture of him and waved it in his face, "Strike two."

"I refuse to be told what to do by a new pilot."

Miroki pulled out an Easter egg and threw it at his feet, it exploded with a pop, it was a stinkbomb. Miroki then took out the rest of them and held them in her hand, "Strike Three and you're out."

"What in the @#$%$%@! Was that?"

"A stinkbomb. I have other types of bombs of course," she held up a bright pink Easter Egg, "This one will leave you with fried hair for a few months, now choose."

"You have a psychotic mind," Heero growled.

"Look who's talking," Miroki chirped in a Heero voice to insult him.

"Can you mimic everyone?" he asked incredulously, now realizing what she has been doing for the past half hour.

"Yep, I wanted to be a voice actor!" Miroki coughed a few times and said loud enough for the people in the next room to hear, "Injustice! Women are so unhonourable!" Then using the same voice, "I admit, I am weak. I, Chang Wufei, is weaker than a woman! I'm a weak little weakling WAAAHHH!!!"

On the other side of the room…

Trowa and Kara had to keep Wufei back as he tried to lunge for the door.

"I'm going to kill that woman! Out of all the injustice I'm going to kill that woman!!!"

Kara tried to reason with him, "Wufei, she was just trying to prove a point. You know Miroki, she's…well…," Kara paused, trying to find the right words, "she likes pushing your buttons."

Wufei's arms were in front of him as he tried to break free of their grip, "She's pushed my buttons long enough onna!"

Kara grunted as she tried to get a better grip on Wufei, "If you asked me months ago, I would have said I never would've have held Wufei back."

Duo mumbled between fistfuls of popcorn, "Well just shows that the training paid off."

"Duo! Some help would be nice!" Kara tried to be kept from being thrown from Wufei's arm.

Emptying his hand of popcorn, Duo got up to take the arm Kara was clinging on to.

Kara looked up to Wufei, "Wufei, just one question."

"What is it onna?"

"Do you _really want to be __shot?" Kara stressed the words really and shot._

Wufei just stopped for a moment, "What kind of stupid question is that onna?"

"Well, if you go in there, you'll be shot." Kara said as if he was the one asking the stupid thing.

"She does have a good point Wufei," Trowa stated, "Miroki's never really liked you in the first place."

"So it won't hurt her too much if she disposed of you." Duo said.

Wufei thought about this for a minute. Though as much as he would have liked to kill the annoying onna in which she insisted he'd call Miroki, it probably wouldn't be worth his life just to get a bitter revenge on her. Even if he were able to kill her, there was still Quatre to deal with, and Kara, and when there's Kara, there's Trowa. Quatre wasn't much of a threat, except he would make the Solitary pilot guilty, if that was even possible beyond belief. Winters, he wasn't sure about. She definitely have a thing against hurting other team members, but what would she do if Wufei hurt her best friend? Well Trowa, is Trowa. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have to restrain himself for killing Miroki, again.

Back to Heero and Miroki. They were at a showdown, so to speak.

"Heero," Miroki once again switched her voice back to match Heero's, "If you don't come with us. I'll have to use the final threat…" she pulled out her cell phone, "I'm going to call Milliardo, use your voice, and say you're going to marry Relena."

Heero's eyes widened for the first time since the conflict, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would! I would!"

A million thoughts raced through Heero's mind at that moment. Out of one of them, he couldn't believe she would go through all this trouble just to get him to go to the Easter Egg hunt. After all, why him? He was antisocial, silent, and as Kara say, blunt to the point of annoyance, wouldn't it just be better if he didn't go? What did Miroki think she was going to gain by getting him to go to this stupid, childish, pointless game?

Heero warily looked at her and asked, "Why do you want me to go to this?"

Miroki just gave her evil grin, " To see if you're actually human in that," she walked over and poked him, "in that shell of yours," then stepping back her grin widened, "And to see if you'd get high on sugar!"

Heero started at her, bewildered, "To see if I get high on sugar?"

"Yup! Besides, it'd be funny to see what happens," still maintaining the Heero voice, she started jumping up and down as if she was hyper, "WEEE!!!! Me having fun!!! Like sugar!!! I like Relena!!! I hate Zechs!!! WEEEE!!!"

Outside the room, everyone was staring at the door.

Quatre looked like he got hit on the back of his head with a two by four. Duo's jaw was hanging open quite nicely; he looked like a stranded fish more or less. Wufei was just glaring at the door. Trowa's one visible eye was widened. Kara sighed, "I think she's high on sugar." She paused for a minute, "this is taking way too long, if I don't come back, well, send a swat team after me." With that she decided to head towards the door.

Both Heero and Miroki to see Kara poking her head through the door, "Is everyone still alive in here?"

Miroki looked at her best friend, "Everything's dandy, I've almost got him."

Though Kara wasn't a voice actor like Miroki, she did mimic Miroki's words, "WEEEE!!! Me having fun!!! I like sugar!!! I like Relena!!! I hate Zechs!!! WEEEE!!! Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes," Miroki paused, "So what? Just go, and keep the door closed before Heero finds his gun in the light."

Kara's eyes widened, "Heero, before you do anything, it wouldn't kill you to have a bit of fun in your life… I'm going to go now." With that, the door slammed closed.

Miroki turned back to Heero, "Well? What's your final answer?" she still had the cell in her hand.

Heero grumbled something under his breath.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Heero snorted, "Fine."

"Mission complete," Finally, Miroki went back to her normal tone, "Luv ya Heero!" Then she leapt from the room.

Everyone stared as Miroki leaped out of the room with a funny grin on her face. She waltzed right up to Quatre and hugged him, putting her arm over his shoulder, "Guess what Quatre-kun?"

"Uhh… I don't know Miroki, you seem awfully happy."

She gave a Cheshire smile to him, "Heero has agreed to go to the Easter Hunt with us. Now we'll all be together! Oh, how I love him so!"

Duo was gaping at Miroki, "You know, I think she lost a few marbles in there."

"Like she had any to begin with?" Wufei resorted back, "But loving Heero is just outrageous."

Kara just shrugged, "She's just hyper, and she didn't mean it." She paused, "right?"

"Nope!" Miroki jumped away from Quatre, while she thought, This would put on a nice show… hehe…but I've gotta get mouth rinse after this… Running back into the room she grabbed Heero and put a big wet one on his lips, BLECH!!!!! she thought.

Now was Kara's turn to look like a fish out of water, "Either she has completely off her rocker, or we shouldn't have had that double chocolate fudge sundae before coming here."

Quatre didn't know how to react. On one hand he was in complete shock, on the other he could feel the mischievous waves bouncing off Miroki, in very huge waves.

Wufei looked like the world had just ended.

Heero spluttered and stared at her, "Are you out of your mind Sekkio?"

Miroki answered sweetly, "It's right to show your true emotions for somebody…" then she lowered her voice for only Heero to hear, "If you don't want me threatening you again you better play along…or else…"

Kara just shook her head, as she decided to leave the dorm. She said over her shoulder, "There's something I need to get."

Heero glared at Miroki, "Is that so?"

"Remember… I have the voice."

Heero kept a restrain on his voice as he said, "But I thought you had emotions for someone else." He mentally kicked himself for going along with this. This is the stupidest, stupidest thing he could ever do!

Miroki sweetly replied, "No, only for you my darling," kissing him again she cried in her mind MOUTHWASH!!!! MUST NEED MOUTHWASH!!! How can Relena kiss him? 

Quatre should hear the sweetness literally dripping off her words. Whether she was being truthful, he could not tell at all. Duo nearly just fell on his face, "Hey! What about Q-man!?!?"

Miroki shrugged, "I was just bored so I flirted with him for a few months," Ok… Quatre deserves something really big from me after this prank. 

Wufei was ready to scream out the injustice of all of this, "Sekkio! Who in the right mind would want Yuy? How could you be such dishonorable as in to toy with Winner's emotions? Have you now honour?"

"Yep! I don't!" Miroki clung onto Heero's shoulder as they emerged from the room.

Duo hit himself on the head, "Why him? Heero has much of a personality as a bar of soap."

"Soap's more exciting," Trowa gritted.

"Oh poo. Heero and I have so much more in common than Quatre and I. We're both-"

"Psychotic? Trigger happy? Completely out of your minds?" Duo nearly shouted.

"Stubborn, strong, weird/ gifted. C'mon, what would I see in a weak, nature loving, art boy?" Oohh… that burned…Sekkio, you're going out of boundaries! 

Though somehow is sounded like Miroki was egging the other guys on, those words stung. And a flash of pain appeared in Quatre's eyes.

Ok, now you've done it Sekkio! Pushing Heero away she spit on the floor, "That was disgusting! Heero! You have baaaaaad breath!"

At that moment, Kara chose to come back in the room. This time, she was holding a bag and what looked to be a gallon of mouthwash, spearmint. Kara walked up to Miroki and gave her mouthwash, "A gallon of mouthwash, and it's spearmint by the way."

"What in the blazes! Explain what in the bloody hell is going on here!" Wufei demanded in exasperation.

 Miroki took a gurgle of mouth wash and blew it out at Wufei.

Kara then said in a low voice so that only Miroki would hear, "The other bag just has some stuff in it for you and perhaps two tickets to a concert from which I swiped from Zack on the promise that I wouldn't go out with Trowa. But I didn't say anything about you and Quatre."

"Thanks."

Duo just stared from Miroki, to Heero, to Kara, and then back to Miroki again, "Ok, I think I missed something."

"No duh Einstein," Kara said sarcastically.

Miroki walked over and took Quatre into her arms, sitting down on the couch, "I never meant to hurt you Q-bean, I over said my words. I didn't mean to hurt you so much," she rubbed his back, "I was in the mood for a prank so I decided to pretend I like Heero. He only agreed cause I threatened him. I wouldn't love a stubborn ass like him." 

Quatre looked at her, somewhat confused, "So all this time, you were just joking."

Miroki gave him a squeeze, "Of course, you're the sweetest, gentlest, and most talented boy I ever knew. And I love ya."

Duo looked like her was ready to pull out his hair, "So all this time you were just fooling with us!"

"Yep!"

"You onna have absolutely no respect!"

"I know, but I have the best guy in the world!"

Duo just shook his head, "You are getting stranger by the day."

"Yea, well, you're no walk in the park either Duo. Now, let's go to the Easter Hunt," Miroki took Quatre's hand, and whispered just so he could hear, "And later, we have a concert to go to."

As the group walked out the door, Heero was the last to leave. Yes, those two girls have definitely turned their lives upside down.


End file.
